Nothing Breaks Like a Heart
by twistedsister80
Summary: Completely AU from the show. Charles is an officer in the army and Molly is a nurse. A chance encounter on a night out has far reaching effects on both of their lives. A story of love, angst, drama and missed opportunities.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show, Tony Grounds does.**

**Rating: T to be safe at the moment.**

**Huge thanks to Debbie and Steph for all their help in reading, editing and in general my panic attacks over this story!**

**This story is completely AU (alternate universe) to that of the TV show, the only similarity is some of the characters. Charles is in the Army, Molly is not. Elvis will be in it, Lane will not. This will be a CJ/Molly story so if you do not like this pairing then stop reading now. **

**After finishing my last story, I had an idea of the type of story I wanted to write and had it all planned but somehow it didn't feel right. After lots of months thinking and trying to write it, I gave up. Then one day on my lunch break I read a comment on Facebook and it gave me an idea and in the next few minutes I had an outline of the story you are about to read! The song that was playing on the radio during this brainwave was Miley Cyrus/Mark Ronson "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart." Hence the title.**

**I want to say enjoy, but be prepared you are in for a bumpy ride…**

Chapter One

'Let's go to a spa resort for a girlie weekend, she said. It will be fun she said,' Molly muttered as she pulled up a stool at the bar in the luxury resort. She glanced over to where her best friend Jac was currently laughing and drinking with a group of men in the corner of the room.

"Stag party," the barman said as he walked over towards Molly.

"Great," Molly grimaced.

"All squaddies," the barman smiled back.

"Oh, she's going to be in her element then," Molly remarked "Relax, she's my best friend I'll keep an eye on her."

"That's what friends and a good barman are for," he smiled "What can I get you?"

"White wine please," Molly said as she sat down and groaned.

A couple of weeks ago Jac had won an overnight spa break for two in the luxury resort just outside Bath and after being dumped by her on-off boyfriend a few weeks earlier she asked Molly to come with her. After a day of massages and treatments Jac had promised them a nice meal and a few drinks at the bar and insisted they dress up for the occasion. Hence, why she was sitting dolled up to the nines in her classic but elegant little black dress wondering why she had bothered.

Jac had been ready first and had gone down to the bar ahead her, and no doubt, the second she heard stag party Jac decided she was going to have fun.

She didn't mind really. Truth be told she wanted some peace and quiet. Molly, too, was just out of a pretty intense and damaging relationship and while Jac wanted to party after a breakup it was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

She never noticed the man sitting a few stools down from her until she heard him ask, in what she classed as a fairly posh accent, if she was okay. She looked over and her eyes instantly landed on his with a look that felt as if he could see into the depths of her soul.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah," Molly stammered feeling suddenly very out of place with her cockney accent "I thought massages were supposed to help and relax you not make you stiff and sore."

He smiled and smirked "Must have had a lot of tension on those shoulders."

"If only you knew," Molly said wistfully as she paid the barman for her drink and watched the man order another.

He continued to look at her, she was stunning. Her long dark hair was perfectly curled and with minimal make-up she was the classic natural beauty. Her eyes, which sparkled with flecks of green and which he felt sure he'd lose himself in if he looked at them for any length of time, held a mix of sadness and mischievousness. There was something about her that called out to him. He had sat at the bar because he wanted to be alone and drown his sorrows but now, he wanted to know everything about her.

"Penny for them?" he asked her as she took a mouthful of wine.

"Trust me mate you don't wanna know," Molly replied as she studied him "Tell you what, you tell me yours and then I'll tell you mine." Even though she had no intention of telling him the disaster that was her life.

"Tempting," he replied as he stood up and moved closer to her and sat down. "I'm Charles by the way," he said as he reached out his hand. She took it but the handshake only lasted a second until he pulled away quickly, as if he'd experienced a shock.

"Molly," she replied back smiling.

Their moment was broken by the noise coming from the other side of the bar where the stag party was in full swing.

"Someone's having a good time," Charles laughed as he looked over at the group.

"Yes, that would be my best friend in the middle of them," Molly blushed as she glanced towards Jac who was now attempting to do the splits. "She only came down ten minutes before me!"

"She's been on doubles since she arrived," the barman said as he too watched the scene enfold.

"Oh great, she's been on the booze all day and has had nothing to eat!" Molly sighed, as she stood up just as Jac fell flat on her face on the floor to the amusement of everyone else. "It was nice to meet you Charles, but I better go and save my friend from making a complete prannet of herself."

"It was nice to meet you too Molly," Charles sighed as he watched her walk over towards the group and helped Jac up off the floor. He watched her whisper a thank you to Elvis who had also assisted and then quickly headed to the door.

Their eyes met again and there was a brief nod of their heads and a small smile as she exited the room. A look that Elvis Harte did not miss as he approached the bar.

"Charlie, who was that?"

"You should know you were flirting with her," Charles bit back as he retreated back into his bad mood.

"I was dancing with the one in the red dress not the beauty in black."

"That was her friend, a very good friend," Charles replied with a small smile.

"Definitely," Elvis said as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Charles asked in an abrupt tone.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile in a long time Charlie boy," Elvis said in a sympathetic tone.

Charles didn't reply. He set his bottle of beer on the bar and nodded to his friend first and then the barman.

"Another round of drinks for the stag party please," as he handed over his credit card.

"We're not staying," Elvis said as he caught the barman's eye. "Taxis will be here soon and we're hitting a club in town."

"Since when?" Charles sighed, as he rolled his eyes. This really was not the evening he had wanted.

"No offence mate," Elvis said to the barman before looking back at his best friend "but the guys want to hit somewhere a bit more lively than here."

"I'm staying here."

"Charlie." He cautioned.

"You wanted the stag party Elvis, so go ahead and have it. I don't. I just want some peace and quiet," he sighed as he finished his beer, stood up and quickly left the room.

"But you're the groom," Elvis said but only the barman heard him.

"He's the groom?" the barman questioned

"Yeah," Elvis replied.

"Isn't he supposed to be happy?"

"You haven't met his fiancée," Elvis replied as he turned and joined the rest of the stag party.

OGOGOGOGOGOGOG

Molly sighed as she took in the site of her best friend lying face down across the bed fast asleep. From previous experience she knew that would be Jac out for the count for the rest of the night. So much for a girlie night out Molly thought, as she leaned against the wall. Her night now consisted of either trying to watch TV with the volume down low and then holding Jac's hair when the hangover kicked in, or leaving Jac alone while she went back down to the bar to get something and maybe even a few drinks before having to face her friends hangover. Either way she was in for a messy night and morning. The only small blessing being that as they were both nurses in a busy accident and emergency department it meant that they were used to dealing with drunks on a daily basis.

At that moment her stomach rumbled and she knew she needed food. She quickly lifted her small bag and room key before checking on a sleeping Jacs before leaving the room.

As she approached the lobby she could see the stag party from earlier being herded into a taxi and smiled, maybe she would get some peace and quiet after all.

She turned and walked into the bar and back to the seat she'd left a short while ago and smiled as the barman came over and greeted her.

"How's your friend?" he asked.

"Sleeping it off," Molly smiled "Tomorrow morning is not going to be pretty."

"What can I get you?"

"A menu please, I'm hank Marvin'"

The barman frowned and gave her a quizzical look

Molly let out a laugh - "Hank Marvin - starvin', don't you people speak English down here?"

He let out a laugh "Yeah we do but not sure what that was" he smiled "Coming right up."

Charles was washing his hands when he heard his mobile phone beep indicating a message. He quickly glanced at the message from Elvis:

_'Can't believe you're bailing out on your own stag night Old man.'_

Despite his foul form he couldn't help but grin at Elvis' nickname for him. Old man.

Elvis was the carefree ladies' man who loved to party hard while Charles was not. Elvis was from London, he was born and raised in the family home in Royal Terrace, Bath. Elvis was the trendy fashionable t-shirt and jeans type of guy when he was more of a shirt and chinos. They were complete opposites who had met at Sandhurst, training to be officers in the British Army and despite everything they became the strongest of friends. They were both Captains – Charles of Two Section, Elvis in Special Forces. Their chosen occupations perfectly matched their temperaments and lifestyles. Elvis had a woman in every city. Charles was engaged to be married to an army boss's daughter and seemingly had his whole future already planned ahead of him.

He splashed some water across his face and took a deep breath. He hid in the men's room until he knew that everyone in the stag party, mainly all Elvis' friends had left the building before lifting his phone and putting it inside his jacket pocket.

Walking back into the lobby he was deciding on whether to go back to the bar or go back to his room and order room service, when he saw her. Molly, the woman who he'd been talking too earlier and before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself walking into the bar a few steps behind her and heard her ask the barman for a menu.

"Molly," he asked quietly as he came and stood beside her at the bar. He watched her turn round and look at him and saw the look of recognition cross her face.

"Ahh, Charles was it?"

"Correct. Is your friend okay?"

"She's sleeping it off," Molly grimaced.

"Can I… no forget it you probably want some peace and quiet," Charles muttered as he looked all round him

"Can you what?" Molly asked puzzled.

"I was going to ask if I could sit beside you, but I'm in a shitty bad mood and not great company at the moment," Charles explained with a small smile.

It took Molly a few seconds to register what he'd said. Did this tall and really attractive man dressed casually in a white shirt and smart trousers really want to spend time with her?

"Ah go ahead," she replied stuttering a bit "I was just going to get something to eat but I suppose we can be in a bad mood together."

Charles smiled as he pulled out the bar stool and sat down. They shared a menu and ordered something to eat and over the course of the next hour he knew that she was 24 and had just qualified as a nurse six months ago. He also knew that she and Jacs were best friends and shared a flat. Likewise, Molly knew that he was 26 and an officer in the army, much to her amusement, and was an only child. Charles did not miss the brief look of hurt that quickly washed across her face as she took a mouthful of wine.

The meal was soon finished and several bottles of wine later they were walking out of the bar and into the grounds of the resort.

"Oh, Secret Garden? Wonder what that's about?" Molly asked as she pointed to the sign with one hand and a freshly opened bottle of wine in the other.

"I think it's a garden," Charles smirked before he burst out laughing.

"Obviously," Molly laughed as she hit him on the arm. The sudden touch jolted through both of them, their smiles disappearing quickly as their eyes locked, before both of them averted their gaze. The path to the garden snaked along the side of the building and the music from the bar could be heard softly in the background. Small lights were lit along the path to a small bench which looked down towards the garden. The tranquillity of the moment was broken when Charles blinked and stumbled towards the bench muttering to himself.

"What I can't hear you?" Molly asked as she followed him. He had suddenly gone from being happy and carefree to having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"That stag party from earlier, the one you had to save your friend from?" he said quietly as he buried his head in his hands.

"Yeah."

"That was my stag party Molly," he looked up at her and saw her shocked expression as she took a step back. He took the wine bottle from her hands and took a mouthful.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was hit with a mix of emotions. He'd been friendly and chatty all evening and now this? She felt used and embarrassed and part of her wanted to punch him, although he hadn't lied to her. They'd never discussed their respective partners or whether they were single. She'd assumed he was, wrongly, obviously. It was stupid of her really to think that someone like him could be interested in someone like her, she thought to herself, but the revelation still floored her and felt like someone had punched her in the gut. And honestly, she wasn't sure why. She'd only just met the man but there was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on that made her belly do a little dance when she looked at him. But as she looked at him now she could see he didn't look like a happy man, something which she'd failed to notice earlier. She regained her composure and tried to brush off the feeling of hurt.

"I don't understand?" She said perplexed.

"I'm getting married next month," Charles explained quietly running his hands through his hair. The fresh air and the amount of alcohol he had consumed was starting to affect him. "Everything is planned all I have to do is turn up."

"Congratulations," Molly replied quietly as she continued to watch him carefully "Forgive me for sayin' but you don't look overly happy about it mate. Shouldn't you be ecstatic to be marryin' the woman of your dreams"

Charles laughed "Rebecca, my fiancée is what you would call a bridezilla, has everything planned to military precision, which isn't particularly ironic as she is my general's daughter."

"Ahh," Molly sighed as she walked closer to him.

"We were teenage sweethearts and it continued after I graduated at Sandhurst. Both our families have strong military backgrounds and marriage was expected," Charles spit out like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "I wanted us to move in together and Rebecca took that as a proposal of marriage. I didn't really have the heart, or the guts, to correct her. It's what she wanted, and I don't know...it's been two years of planning and now it's nearly here… I used to love her but somewhere along the way, I fell out of love."

"Have you told her?"

"I tried. But she doesn't listen. Rebecca had a rich grandmother who left her a fortune in her will, only there was a condition, she only got the inheritance once she was married, hence why every time I try and stall the wedding she goes full steam ahead."

"So she's only marrying you to get her inheritance?" Molly asked as she came and stood beside him.

"One minute I was blindly in love with her and the next...I mean I care about her, I really do, but she's not the woman I fell in love with. Somewhere along the lines she changed, we both did, but I guess it was convenient to stay together. I never thought I would feel this way leading up to my wedding day."

"I kinda know what you mean," Molly sighed as she sat down.

"I got engaged at 16," she whispered and started fidgeting as she felt Charles stare at her.

"Is that even legal?"

"Where I come from it is."

Charles frowned as their eyes met.

"My parents aren't married, thank god, my dad's an alcoholic, and I'm the eldest of six."

"Wow," Charles whispered

"Yeah, I think my dad was disappointed that he got me instead of a son. He's unemployed and in debt up to his eyeballs but mum thinks the sun shines out of his arse. I met Artan in high school and got engaged at 16. My parents were delighted."

"Seriously?"

"Not everyone grows up with a silver spoon in their mouth Charles," Molly sighed "It was my 18th birthday and dad asked me to nick money from my boss, which wasn't uncommon, except this was so he could buy me a birthday present. Then that night we were meeting up with friends down the local. The whole night, I felt as if I could feel my whole life flash in front of me. D'ya know what I mean?" she asked as she looked at him. Even though she was still mad that he'd chatted to her and flirted with her when he was engaged to someone else, there was something in his eyes that she could relate to. A lost and desolate look, something close to what she experienced on her 18th birthday.

"I do," Charles replied as he stared at her intensely "I think that's happening to me now."

"Anyway" She continued "I walk into the toilets and there is Artan screwing my best friend – well best friend at the time anyway and when I told my parents they told me to accept it. But I couldn't. I wasn't going to be one of those girls who lets everyone walk all over her and treat her like shit. So, I dumped him and went to college. My dad was furious and ordered me to marry Artan, something to do with a deal he made to get some money. My own dad was selling me to pay off his debts.

"Jesus Christ Molly," Charles said as he grabbed her hand and softly stroked it.

Molly sniffed "When I refused and went to university, they didn't want anything more to do with me. I was disowned. I met Jac at uni and we were instant friends, she's someone I can trust, someone who I'd lay my life down for," Molly continued. "Then Artan showed up about a year later, and I stupidly believed his lies of how he'd changed. He talked the talk and stupidly I fell for it. Thought I was blindly in love and convinced myself that things would be different and we were older now, more grown up. Except things hadn't changed. He now drank as badly as dad did, he was more controlling than ever, and the worst part is I didn't listen to Jac. I didn't want to believe what she was telling me. Probably because part of me knew it was true and I knew I'd fucked up. I was embarrassed. The worst part though is I nearly let it ruin mine and Jac friendship. Luckily, I saw sense in time and I swore from that day on, no more relationships. Men are all bastards."

"Present company excluded I hope," Charles tried to joke.

Molly let out a snort "Well you might have been if it wasn't for you flirting with me all night even though you have a girlfriend and are getting married."

"To someone I don't love," Charles clarified. "I feel so trapped Molly."

"Ditto. I did too."

"I'm sorry though. I never meant to lead you on or deceive you. That wasn't my intention. I'm not _that_ guy, it's just, I saw you and, well, you're beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off. I just wanted to get to know you. I was drawn to you"

Molly blushed as she averted her gaze, embarrassment now creeping over her.

"What do I do?" He said dejectedly

"Call it off."

"I can't do that," Charles sighed "I do that I lose my family, career, everything I've worked hard for. I'm not as brave or as strong as you are Molly. I'm in awe."

"I'm not brave, I'm just a stupid gullible fool who always falls for the wrong guy and is now the queen of one-night stands."

"Why did I not meet you years ago?"

"Because we come from different backgrounds mate."

Charles nodded his head "We need more alcohol."

"Bar's still open," Molly replied as she shakily stood up, she could still hear the music blaring and smiled when a familiar song came on. "Oh, I love this song."

_This world can hurt you  
It cuts you deep and leaves a scar  
Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart  
And nothing breaks like a heart_

Charles sat mesmerised as he watched Molly dance along to the tune on the gravel pathway. She was absolutely beautiful as she continued to move to the music.

Before he even knew what he was doing he stood up and was beside her in seconds. She was in his arms and they danced, slowly at first, but fuelled by a concoction of fresh air and alcohol they moved even closer together, before he really knew what was happening he was kissing her, slowly to begin with, but it built in passion as his hands were in her hair as he pulled her closer to him, his tongue plunging the depths of her mouth.

She stumbled backwards with the intensity of the kiss, his strong arms holding on to her, as he continued to explore her mouth, before she felt the red brick wall of the hotel firm against her back as she grazed up against it. Charles was holding her tight. Her mouth felt like it was on fire, her skin burning at every touch. She could feel the electricity coursing through her body and the butterflies in her stomach increasing. She had never been kissed like this before, never experienced lust like this before, and quite frankly had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Charles right now. As they pulled away for air, she gently ran her tongue along her swollen lips and let out a moan as Charles continued to kiss along her jaw. She felt his breath on her neck as he pulled her even closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I want you Molly," He muttered, as he pulled back slightly and stared deeply into her eyes "I need to lose myself in you, please."

She couldn't find the words, her head was awash with emotions. She knew it was wrong, very wrong. He was engaged, he was meant to be on his stag do, but she was inexplicably drawn to him. Her head was screaming no but her heart, well her heart was pounding and the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults. She smiled and nodded her head as she took his hand. They were both smiling as they all but ran along the path and into the lobby of the hotel. They were at the elevators in record time and all Molly could hear in her head were the dying chords of Miley Cyrus.

_This world can hurt you  
It cuts you deep and leaves a scar  
Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart  
Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart  
Nothing breaks like a heart  
Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart  
_  
_My heart, my heart  
Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now  
My heart, my heart  
Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now  
_

**So, love it or hate it please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show unfortunately.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the first chapter they are greatly appreciated and a great source of motivation. Huge thanks to Debbie and Steph for not only reading and editing this for me but for putting with my endless questions since i started writing this story earlier this year.**

**It is the morning after the night before...**

Chapter two

**Molly**

Molly was the first one to wake. She rolled over and opened her eyes, knowing instantly she wasn't at home. She blinked a few times as she felt the first throbbing pain of a headache begin, then groaned as she remembered the amount of alcohol she consumed yesterday. She continued to stare in front of her at the wall as she tried to remember what happened and where she was.

She was away for the weekend with Jac, that much she remembered, as she tried to move her stiff and sore muscles. They had all sorts of massages and treatments along with free champagne before getting ready for dinner. It was all slowly coming back to her, Jac dancing and falling in the bar, the drop-dead gorgeous man with a posh accent and the most intense brown eyes…

Molly felt the bed shift beside her, her eyes widened in alarm as she realised she wasn't alone - and, more worryingly, that she was naked, and not in her own hotel room either. She bolted upright and peered over her shoulder, gripping the bed sheet around her in the process as she glanced down at the aforementioned drop dead gorgeous guy, fast asleep with his arm reaching out towards her, just grazing her lower back. She carefully got out of bed so as not to wake him, grabbed her belongings and ran into the bathroom to quickly dress.

It was all coming back to her now, the images swarmed her head. The kisses, the touches as they reached, what she guessed, was his hotel room, and the sex. To say it was mind blowing would be an understatement. She blushed slightly as she recalled the events of the previous evening. But parts of the night were hazy, she was struggling to recall the conversation they'd had earlier in the gardens. Had she really told him about Artan and his treatment of her? Had he confessed that he was on his stag do? She couldn't quite recall but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and usually her gut was right.

She had the sickening thought that she was a slut. She'd knowingly had sex with practically a married man. She looked in her purse for her room key and briefly wondered if she should leave a note.

"And say what?" she murmured to herself, thanks for the shag and enjoy your wedding? Here's my number, can you continue to pour your heart out to me, oh and I'll become your mistress? It was a one-night stand, never to be repeated, as fantastic as it was.

Molly tiptoed out of the bathroom and quickly looked back at the bed, he was laying as she'd left him. She couldn't help but look closer at him, he looked peaceful and happy, happier than she'd seen him last night. Was he telling her the truth about being forced into his marriage or had it all just been a ploy to get into her knickers? Her heart was going for the first option, her head the second.

She quickly picked up the pen and notebook on the table and scribbled "Thank you for listening, M."

She set the pen back on the table and practically ran from the room before she changed her mind.

Molly carefully closed the hotel room door behind her and glanced at the room number. His room was on the floor below hers. She walked as quickly as she could to the lift and was outside her own room a matter of minutes later.

Remembering the state of Jac from the night before she took a deep breath before opening the door, only to find the room in darkness. Again, she closed the door quietly behind her and saw that Jac was still sprawled over the bed and obviously hadn't moved since she left her several hours ago.

Molly kicked off her shoes and set her bag on the table. The clock on the bedside table flashed 04:00. It was way too early to get up. She was grateful that she could get at least a few hours sleep before having to deal with both their hangovers. As she reached her bed Jac moaned and briefly opened her eyes, "Moll is that you?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

All she got was a grunt in reply.

It was daylight when Molly woke and her head was pounding. Jac was still asleep and snoring so she decided to make use of the bathroom before Jac woke up. She grabbed a couple of paracetamol from her bag and took them in the bathroom while waiting on the water to heat up.

As she stood under the spray of hot water, she couldn't help but see his face, smiling at her, touching her, kissing her and loving her. She should, she guessed, feel guilty, although she didn't technically do anything wrong. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself of. But she didn't, she felt alive for the first time in ages. It was, without a doubt, the best sex she'd ever had. She had just turned the water off when she heard Jac at the bathroom door.

"Moll hurry up in there," Jac slurred and Molly rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next.

She grabbed a towel and tied it round herself and opened the door only for Jacs to run past her straight to the toilet and start throwing up.

Molly grabbed Jackie's hair and held it away from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach. A few minutes later and they were both sitting up against the bathtub hugging their knees.

"I am never drinking again," Jac groaned

"Snap."

Jac turned and glared at her "You were as sober as a judge Molly!"

"Yeah until I tucked you into bed and went back down to the bar."

"I made a prat out of myself in front of that stag party, didn't I?"

"Yep," Molly replied as her headache started to ease.

"Well as pissed as I was at least I wasn't doing the walk of shame at four in the morning," Jac smirked as Molly buried her head in her hands.

"You saw me?"

"Oh yes and I want all the details."

Molly groaned, she didn't want to, but she knew Jac would never shut up until she told her.

She explained that she had met Charles at the bar and how they had shared a meal before going for a walk and him pouring his heart out to her and everything that followed.

"You lucky bitch!" Jac laughed "you bagged a hottie."

"Yeah, who's practically married!" She groaned.

"Is that what's annoying you?" Jac asked quietly

"Yes and no," Molly sighed. "I have only ever been with Artan, I didn't know that sex could be like that, there was some sort of connection there, but it probably meant shit to him. We have nothing in common apart from being pissed out of our heads and if he's to be believed, bad taste in the relationship department."

"Molly, from what you've told me he's rich, good looking, posh and in the army. Trust me, regardless of there being a connection or not, it was a one-night stand. He won't leave his fiancée for you or come looking for you. Take it from someone who knows. Embrace it and learn from it."

Molly looked at her best friend and smirked "How many one-night stands have you had then?"

"Your head would explode," Jac bit back "But if it helps you any, I'm jealous as hell of you right now!" She laughed.

OGOGOGOG

**Charles**

He knew she was gone the second he woke up. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun shining through the window. In his haste last night, he had forgotten to close the curtains but then, even a fire in the hotel wouldn't have stopped him from kissing and loving her. He closed his eyes and remembered every kiss and every touch, and he wished that she were still here so he could do it all over again. But she wasn't.

In the harsh light of a new day he knew that he had cheated on his fiancée and if anyone ever found out about it, it would be the end of his career in the army. Last night had been a beautiful mistake and he would have to find some way to make it up to Rebecca.

His head was throbbing as he slowly got out of bed and closed the curtains. It was when he turned to head to the bathroom that he saw the note sitting on the table. He lifted it carefully, scared it would vanish beneath his touch, before reading it and tracing her handwriting with his fingers, as disappointment poured over him at not getting any contact details. But, then again, it wasn't like they could ever have a future together.

He set the paper back on the table and went into the bathroom when he heard his hotel room door open. For the briefest of moments, he wanted it to be her, coming back to him but in reality, he knew it was Elvis. He quickly showered and dried off and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked back into the room to find Elvis, clearly hung-over, leaning against the table with the note in his hands.

"Fancy telling your old friend what happened last night?" he smirked.

"Nothing," Charles bit back as he tried to grab the piece of paper from his friend.

"Thanks for listening, M," Elvis read out "M, would that be the brunette in the black dress you met at the bar last night and who I saw doing the walk of shame out of this very room in the wee small hours of this morning?"

"Oh shit." Charles sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Relax I was alone, your future brother-in-law had already passed out drunk in the taxi," Elvis said, "Speaking of which, he wants the two of you to go fishing before we leave here. He kept asking where you were last night. I told him you had a migraine and couldn't hold your alcohol."

"Thanks," Charles sighed "Christ fishing!" He grimaced.

"Not how I want to spend my morning either, but hey, i'm not marrying his sister."

Charles groaned as he buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"What happened last night then Charlie boy?" Elvis asked him quietly.

"Apart from the obvious," Charles stated as he looked all around the room. "We met at the bar, downed quite a few drinks and suddenly we're both pouring our hearts out. She had a bastard for a boyfriend and I told her about Rebecca, and, I don't know, maybe it was the alcohol but I… for a few hours I felt as if a weight had been lifted, I was happy, there was something…I can't describe."

"A connection?" Elvis finished for him

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"Jesus Christ Elvis, I've only just met her, she was a one-night stand!"

"Ok another question then- do you regret it?" Elvis asked as he came and sat on the other bed and yawned.

"Yes. No," Charles sighed "Christ I don't know."

"Want my advice Charlie". It was clearly a rhetorical question as before Charles even had a chance to answer Elvis continued. "Ditch the bitch, Rebecca I mean," Elvis said as Charles glared at him. "You know I don't like her, I never have. Call her right now and dump her, break her heart. I'll call in a bomb scare, wake Peanut and Dyno and as we're special forces we'll storm the hotel and gather in the lobby. I'll arrest Richard, as he's her brother… and an arse, you'll meet this M, fall in love and marry! Bobs you're uncle" he finished before flopping backwards on the bed!

"You are joking right?"

"Well maybe about storming the hotel, but I'm being deadly serious about gettin' rid of the bitch."

"Elvis.,"

"I know, I know, it'll be the end of your career and your parents will be disappointed in you, blah blah. I get it, I've heard it all before. But you're my best mate and I hate seeing you so unhappy."

"Things'll be fine with Rebecca once we're married, settled again and there's no more planning or table charts to plan."

"Who are you tryin' to convince?" Elvis yawned

"Better get a hurry on Charlie, your brother-in-law will be waiting for you."

"Are you sure he didn't see anything last night?"

"He didn't. Relax, your sordid little secret is safe with me. Now, if your brother-in-law to be starts anything just tell him that you know all about his quickie with the skanky waitress round the back of the Chinese."

"Oh God," Charles muttered as he stood up. Richard, his soon to be brother in law, was married but not exactly faithful to his wife. It was no secret on barracks.

"Be thankful you didn't see it." Elvis said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

"Kill me now, please," Charles said as opened the passenger door of Elvis's car and got in.

"That bad," Elvis smirked.

Charles glared his response.

"Just think you'll be related soon enough."

"Please don't remind me," Charles sighed as he pinched his nose and rested his head back on the head rest. "Hang on, are you sober enough to drive?"

"I only had a few beers last night," Elvis said as he started the car "someone had to be sensible and get everyone back here in one piece."

"Elvis Harte being sensible, wonders will never cease."

"Charles James picking up a one-night stand at a bar, wonders will never cease," Elvis bit back and caught the glare Charles was giving him. "Relax, I just never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I," Charles sighed "I have been thinking though…"

"About wrapping that fish wire around Richard's neck?" Elvis smirked as he pulled down the long driveway of the resort.

"Well aside from that," Charles smirked before turning serious "I think I need to talk to Rebecca, not about last night, obviously, but how I'm feeling. It could be just nerves about the wedding."

"Or you don't love her anymore," Elvis replied as he glanced at his friend. "You know how I feel about her, I'm all for talking and sorting things, but don't let her steam roll you like she normally does."

Charles closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the conversation he wanted with Rebecca in his head. He just hoped he had a chance to speak.

It wasn't long until Elvis was pulling up in front of the townhouse that he shared with Rebecca. He grabbed his bag and heard Elvis shout "Good luck" as he sped off down the road. He stood with the keys in his hand and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

The instant he walked in the door all he could hear was Celine Dion warbling in the background, Rebecca was no doubt still choosing the song that they would have their first dance too. His suggestion had been rubbished in seconds. He bloody hated Celine Dion but it was, of course, Rebecca's wedding.

He set the bag on the floor and walked into the lounge and saw Rebecca sitting on the floor surrounded by various different coloured material.

"What's going on?" he asked as Rebecca turned down the music and looked at him, indicating that he should come and sit with her on the floor.

"Major nightmare darling," Rebecca said as she patted the carpet indicating where he should sit.

"Which colour do you like the best? The red or the peach?"

"For what?" he asked carefully. Bridezilla was in full swing and he knew the chance of talking to her was gone until she got whatever was troubling her under control.

"The colour scheme of course! Honestly Charles!" she scolded.

"We," Charles said clearing his throat "You chose the soft blue colour months ago."

"That was then, this is now."

"I don't understand?" Charles asked, his head was beginning to pound again.

"The blue style doesn't match my new wedding dress. I needed a better fitting dress and therefore needed new bridesmaid dresses to match – hence the change of colour scheme. I think the peach will be best, that way everyone will be looking at me and how stunning I look!"

Charles closed his eyes. "Rebecca…"

"There's a reason why I need a better fit of dress Charles, but we can't tell anyone until after the wedding."

"What?" Charles was really confused now and was beginning to dread what Rebecca was going to say next.

Rebecca stood up suddenly "You can't tell anyone yet, we'll let on that it's honeymoon baby and then tell everyone it's premature."

Charles stopped breathing for a second and then realised that Rebecca was silent and looking at him "Say that again?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm pregnant," Rebecca screeched as she practically jumped into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Aren't you thrilled, this is what you've always wanted!"

"It is," Charles whispered quietly as everything started to spin. He could feel Rebecca grab his hand and place it on her tummy. She was right, this was all he'd ever wanted, to be an officer in the army, to be married and have kids.

"I know it's a shock, no-one was more surprised than I was but this is everything we wanted, just earlier than we had planned."

"I am happy, thrilled, it's just come as a surprise," Charles said as he pulled Rebecca back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, now I know you're okay with it!"

"Why would I not be ok with it?" Charles asked, "you know I want to have children."

"Oh, my hormones are all over the place, hence all of this," Rebecca said as she pointed to all the fabrics on the floor.

"You're going to look perfect no matter what," Charles said, "I need painkillers for my headache, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," Rebecca replied as she studied the peach fabric.

Charles walked out of the room and into the kitchen as he gripped the counter for support. He took a deep breath. Here he was, getting married and going to be a father, everything he wanted in life, but why was he not happy? Why was he not jumping for joy?

He knew why. He could forget having _that_ conversation with Rebecca, he knew now that he had to marry Rebecca. Whatever happened last night, no matter how good it was, how he was feeling no longer mattered. He and Rebecca may not be perfect together but now there was a child involved, his child and he owed it to them to try loving Rebecca again.

Whilst Charles was in the kitchen Rebecca lifted her mobile phone and re-read the text message and hit reply "Everything is under control." She smiled as she put it back in her pocket and went back to designing new bridesmaid dresses.

**Four weeks later – Charles and Rebecca's wedding day.**

"Panic over, here he comes," Charles said to his father as he saw Elvis climb the steps into the church slightly dishevelled and out of breath.

"Sorry, my flight only landed two hours ago," Elvis said as he patted Charles on the shoulder and shook hands with his father, Archie. "Bloody terrorists, don't they know I have more important places to be!"

"You know Elvis, it is supposed to be the bride who is late, not the best man! I'll go and tell your mother that the panic is over," Archie James said to his son before dashing up the aisle of the church.

"Can I have a quick word?" Elvis asked Charles as he pulled him out of earshot of the other guests.

"Be quick, Rebecca is already on her first loop around the church, I don't want to keep her waiting."

"What happened mate? After the stag do you said you were going to talk to Rebecca about how you felt," Elvis stated glaring at Charles.

Charles ran his hand through his hair, a classic sign that he was stressed "I did, we did, sort of"

"Sort of, bloody hell Charlie."

"We're in a church Elvis," Charles glared back "It was all just pre-wedding nerves and the stress of it all. We'll be fine once this is over and done with."

"Over and done with! Charlie why are you going through with this. A wedding isn't something that you just get over and done with"

"Oh and you'd know would you Elvis" He snapped. He knew Elvis meant well. He was just having a hard time dealing with the fact that in half an hour he'd be married to Rebecca.

"Look, I get it. I'm sure today is gonna be lovely but once reality kicks in you'll still feel the same. I know you Charlie. You'll still be miserable. Tell me you love her and I'll leave you alone! " Elvis asked arching an eyebrow

Charles Cleared his throat "I...love her" he ventured, but even to his own ears it sounded false.

"You're gonna have to do a better job than that in the next 15 minutes Charlie boy. Who are you trying to convince, cos it sure as hell ain't me"

Charles looked at the ground "I have to try, if not for her then for…"

"For what?" Elvis asked

"Damn, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, Elvis, Rebecca's pregnant, she's having my baby. I couldn't, can't leave her, not now. Not ever."

For the first time in ages Elvis was speechless. He could understand the predicament his friend was in and he knew that any chance there was of Charles leaving Rebecca had just gone. All he could do was be there for his friend and support him when it all went to hell.

**Molly**

"I'm so pleased that shift is over!" Jac exclaimed as she burst through the door to the staff room at the hospital. "I swear my blisters have blisters."

Molly smiled up at her friend as she continued to sit on the sofa staring into the darkness.

"You okay Mols?" Jac asked as she came and sat beside her. "I know it's always hard when you lose a patient, especially when it's a kid."

"I'll be okay," Molly whispered.

"No offence but you don't look it," Jac replied "A few of us are going out for a drink, drown our sorrows and all that, why don't you come too, you haven't been out since our weekend away."

"I'm not really in the mood Jac."

"Course you are! You should be celebrating the fact you got your interview for a place on the surgical wards," Jac said almost bouncing on her seat.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Molly come on, please!" Jac said as she took in just how tired her friend looked.

"I'm not going out on a bender with you Jac, because I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant," Molly said, very matter of factly, as she set the positive pregnancy test onto the table in front of her. "And before you ask, yes it's the one-night stand, who is probably getting married as we speak."

**I do need to mention that any similarity of the events in this chapter with any other Our Girl story is simply a coincidence. The stories are very different and as this is only chapter two the story is still building for the drama to come. The next chapter will be posted very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show sadly.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, they really are a great source of motivation. **

**Thanks, as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this chapter.**

**This chapter picks up seven weeks later and introduces a couple of new characters for the story – enjoy!?**

**Chapter three - Seven weeks later **

**Molly**

Molly stared at the grainy black and white image in her hands. That was her baby. Reality was starting to hit her, hard. She was pregnant and responsible for the life growing inside her. Up until yesterday she had been pretty much avoiding the fact that she was pregnant with a virtual stranger's baby. Every time Jac had tried to talk to her about it, she changed the conversation or walked out of the room. Every time she did allow herself to think about it she panicked and started worrying about her job, money, what people would think of her and then she did what she did best, avoided the situation.

Then yesterday happened. It had been your average busy twelve-hour shift in the accident and emergency department until there had been an accident on the highway and the place was swarming with injured drivers. Unbeknown to everyone one patient had been exposed to chemicals in the crash and it was the one patient that Molly had been treating. Jac had been throwing her looks the entire time instantly concerned that her best friend should be nowhere near dangerous chemicals and when Molly refused to leave the patient Jac had to step up and order her to leave. Within moments everyone – both staff and patients knew that Molly was pregnant and then everything that she had dreaded had started.

"Congratulations Molly, when are you due?" they asked.

She had replied that she didn't know yet and would find out at her scan next week.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend Molly?" was the next question, the most awkward one of them all and the one she had been dreading when she had to pretty much tell everyone that the father was not involved, and she was in this alone.

Standing in the middle of the busy department with an apologetic looking Jac beside her, Molly had then been led into the office of her boss, the ward Sister who was ironically male along with the senior consultant who was also male and who had been flirting with her the last few weeks. Awkward did not even begin to describe how she felt sitting there in that office with them. She was expecting a bollocking. She literally got tea and sympathy instead. The consultant - Dr Dan Maxwell had asked her about her twelve-week scan and when she said it was next week, he made a few phone calls and pulled it forward to that afternoon.

A few hours later and both she and the baby had been given a clean bill of health and when she listened to the heartbeat for the first time she finally realised what was happening. She was going to be a mother and was going to be responsible for a tiny human. Her hormones then took over and she was soon crying on Dr Dan's shoulder. He had reminded her that she had options and she made it clear that a termination and adoption was out of the question. She was going to do this by herself.

"I will not try and say that I know how you are feeling Molly," Dan had said to "But I can guarantee that there is an entire department who are going to look out for you and spoil this baby rotten!"

"I could see the looks on their faces," Molly whispered as she wiped away the tears. "When I said the father wasn't involved."

"They were shocked, like I was, but at the end of the day Molly your private life is your business not ours. But everyone is worried about you and the baby, they just want to make sure you are both okay," Dan explained "I can guarantee that those two nosy receptionists are going into overdrive right about now. Pearl is probably going to knit enough clothes for ten babies and Ruth, she is probably organising a baby shower as I speak."

"They don't have too," Molly said smiling softly.

"Trust me in a few months you will be waddling out the main entrance to escape from the baby talk!" He leaned back in the chair and took in Molly's tired and pale appearance "Why don't you go home and get some rest Molly. I have organised a meeting with HR for you tomorrow before your shift."

"HR? Why?" Molly asked slightly alarmed.

"Relax, it's procedure. It is just a meeting to get things started, get you a maternity uniform, if you want to reduce your hours and what you can and can't do over the next few months. You will also need to think about how much maternity leave you want to take." Regular risk assessments will need to be done.

That was why twenty-four hours later she was sitting in the canteen staring at the scan image and trying to think things through in her head. Money was her biggest problem. She wouldn't be on full pay when on maternity leave and when she did come back to work, she would lose most of what she earned on childcare. Jac had offered her help and support from the second she told her she was pregnant, but she had to work too. She couldn't afford not to work, and she was not in a position to ask the father to help either. All she could remember was that he was an officer in the army and his first name was Charles. There could be hundreds of Charles in the army and she had no idea where to even start to look for him.

Molly's train of thought was broken when she spotted one of the surgeons approach her table smiling. Ms Devlin was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and one that Molly had very nearly worked for until she withdrew her application after finding out about the baby.

"May I?" the surgeon asked her smiling.

"Yeah, off course," Molly replied as she tried to both hide the scan picture and tidy up the mess around her.

"No need to hide it, I already saw the scan picture," Ms Devlin said as she sat down. "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks," Molly replied smiling slightly. "And with all respect Ms Devlin you probably heard about me before you saw the photo.

"Guilty, the hospital jungle drums are out in force at the moment," she sighed as she sat down at the table facing Molly, "I am fifteen weeks."

Molly glanced at the surgeon and at her tummy and frowned "I wouldn't have guessed."

"This is my third, and I am usually lucky that I don't start showing until the six-month mark and then I look like I swallowed a beach ball," she explained. "And it's Kate by the way, may as well be on first name basis since we are in the expectant mothers club."

"Congratulations Kate," Molly replied carefully "I don't think I will be that lucky, my scrubs already feel a bit tight around the waist and as for my..." Molly stopped suddenly realising that may not be appropriate to say to someone she barely knew.

"Your breasts have doubled in size?" Kate whispered as Molly nodded in embarrassment "Mine too. You feel like no matter what you do or wear you cannot get comfortable?"

"Sounds familiar, thought it was just me."

"It is called the joys of being pregnant," Kate smiled "How are you feeling overall?"

"No sickness, thank god, but just really tired. Mostly though I am just scared," Molly said openly and honestly for the first time in ages.

"I remember when I was first pregnant with my eldest. I was in university at the time and someone told me that pregnancy felt like an alien had invaded your body and they were right. It is perfectly normal to be scared Molly. I was in a similar position to you at that one time as well," Kate explained. "I was younger than you, on my twentieth birthday I found out I was pregnant. I was still in university and had no idea who the father was. There was more than one potential father and I thought I had ruined everything; my life, my career. Then Jack was born and two years later I met my now husband who treated him like his own son. We are now married, Jack has a sister and now this one is on its way. Even now with my third I am still bloody scared, it is perfectly normal Molly."

"You were a single mother too?" Molly asked carefully as she looked around the canteen.

"Oh yes, with no friends or family to help. I think I disgraced them," Kate smiled "I am not going to lie Molly it is bloody difficult but the good thing about this hospital, no matter what ward or department you work in, we are all like family. We all support each other."

"So, Dan has told me," Molly replied as she finished her now cold tea.

"There is a great day nursery five minutes away, I think you will find most of the children there have parents who work at this hospital. They are fantastic and have longer opening hours to accommodate the shifts, plus if you show your hospital pass they will give you discount, it is not very much but it all helps."

"That is good to know. The first thing HR asked me was how much maternity leave I wanted to take, and I haven't got a clue."

"It can be daunting, but from my experience work as long as you can, and you get longer after the baby is born."

Molly frowned as she took this in. This was the first proper conversation she had regarding the baby. Jac had been great but to talk to someone who has and is going through it was helping her connect the dots in her head.

"I don't mean to be rude Kate," Molly said hesitantly, still finding it strange to address by her first name. "Why are being so nice to me?"

"I have been where you are right now; lost, confused and scared as hell. You feel like everyone is judging you and you can bet some are because you're single and pregnant. Someone gave me a helping hand and now I am helping you," Kate explained "that and curiosity is getting me to me. You cancelled your interview for the theatre nurse position and withdrew your application, was it because of the baby?"

Molly looked down and started fidgeting with her watch strap "It felt wrong," Molly whispered.

"I don't understand?"

"I just… it didn't feel right to interview for a job that I was going to have to leave in a few months, I thought it would be better to give someone else a shot at it."

"Do not repeat this, but Molly that job was yours, on my surgical ward. You are one of the few nurses that I have met who is cool, calm and collected under pressure and regardless of what is going around them keeps a steady hand," Kate explained. "I understand and respect your decision, I would probably have done the same too, but a part of me is slightly disappointed."

"I'm sorry," Molly whispered as she took on board what the surgeon had just told her.

"Don't be, just promise me that when another theatre position comes up, and trust me they do all the time, you will apply whether you are two weeks from your due date, or on maternity leave. Don't let the baby slow down your career, that and we are very accommodating on my ward for staff with children."

"Okay, I promise I will apply when the next position becomes available," Molly smiled back as Kate pager started beeping.

"Damn, I have to go," Kate said as she lifted a card from her pocket, "this is my phone number, text me yours, we can have pregnancy whinging sessions, compare anti natal classes, hell even meet up for proper coffee when on maternity leave."

"I'd like that, thanks," Molly replied smiling as Kate stood and smiled before quickly leaving the canteen.

She lifted her phone from her bag and text in the number Kate had provided her with. She had to admit she would find it strange texting her but at the same time is was reassuring that not only did she have someone else to turn to for help but someone who has been in the same situation as her.

"Molly, where have you been?" Jac said as she rushed over to her. "I am so sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay they had to find out sometime," Molly sighed "I take it you had to work a double shift, you didn't come home last night?"

"Yeah, one of the agency nurses called in sick, only finishing now. So how did the scan go?" Jac asked practically bouncing with excitement.

"Good, we are both healthy," Molly smiled as she handed her best friend a photo of the scan. "I heard the heartbeat."

The two friends sat and talked for a few minutes until Molly realised that she needed to get back to work. As they stood up Jac looked at her friend and Molly and smiled.

"What?" Molly asked her frowning.

"You look happier, the most relaxed I've seen you in the weeks," Jac explained as they headed towards the main entrance.

"I am, still scared as hell mind," Molly replied as they continued to walk and talk to along the corridor.

"Right this me, I am out of here!" Jac exclaimed "I will see you back at the flat!"

Molly laughed as she watched her friend practically skip out revolving door and towards the staff car park. She turned and followed the corridor that lead towards to the casualty department and when she opened the doors and walked towards the reception desk she saw Pearl rush towards her.

"Molly, how are you?" the older woman asked but did not give her a chance to speak "I was thinking of knitting some things for the baby now which colour to prefer, I was thinking cream or lilac, either works for a girl or boy?"

Molly smiled as listened to the woman go on about knitting patterns and colour schemes as she remembered what Dan had told her.

As Molly continued listening to Pearl knitting talk, she turned around and didn't notice the tall man enter the lobby in full army combats rush over to the helpdesk.

"Can I help you?" the volunteer asked him.

"Yes, I am looking for the gynae ward, my wife has been admitted," replied Captain Charles James as he listened to the directions before running in that direction.

**Charles**

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Charles exclaimed as he had to stop at yet another red light. He took a deep breath, losing his patience and either getting arrested or in a fight was not going to help anyone, especially Rebecca.

As he waited for the lights to change, he glanced at his phone, no new messages since that one that sent him into a tailspin and rushing out of a meeting with his boss Major Beck.

'_I need you to meet me at the hospital, gynae ward. It's the baby."_

That was all the message had said and it had him fearing the worst. He needed to be there for Rebecca.

The last few weeks had been busier than what he would have wanted but Rebecca had been brilliant about all of it. Straight after the wedding they had honeymooned in the Caribbean, a well-deserved break that they had both needed. She turned back into the woman he fell in love with all those years ago and now they were married, happy and having a baby. A few days after their return he was told that he had to prepare for a twelve-week deployment to Afghanistan, he was anxious about it and dreaded telling his wife. Rebecca had been okay about it and after discussing things they decided not to family and friends until after the twelve weeks scan. She had wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby first and was adamant that they told everyone that it was a honeymoon baby. He wasn't entirely happy about that but if he had learned anything about Rebecca in the years they had been together that it was best to do what she had wanted.

Just last week she had her twelve-week scan, and everything had been okay, he had his own copy of the scan which he looked at several times a day and safely stored in his wallet. Off course he had managed to miss it. Rebecca had been adamant that she had told him the date. He said she didn't otherwise he wouldn't have organised an overnight exercise with two section on the same day. He was expecting an all-out row when he got home, yet Rebecca had surprised him by being okay at it. They had sat down and made a plan of everything they had needed to do and get before the baby arrived. For the first time in ages, he was actually excited.

Now here he was six days later standing outside the main entrance of the local hospital. He took another deep breath and tried to tell himself that everything was going to be okay and if it wasn't, he had to be strong for Rebecca.

He watched as staff came and went out of the revolving door and for a split second he remembered Molly telling him she was a nurse and he briefly wondered what hospital she worked at. He shook his head in anger at even thinking of the one night stand he had at his stag weekend as he walked into the hospital and over to the helpdesk where a volunteer stood.

"Can I help you?" the volunteer asked him.

"Yes, I am looking for the gynae ward, my wife has been admitted," replied Captain Charles James as he listened to the directions before running in that direction.

He listened to the directions the older man had given and quickly made his way down a corridor and towards the lifts when he heard someone call his name.

"Charles!"

He turned around and saw Rebecca sitting on one of the plastic chairs crying into a tissue. In that moment he knew she had lost the baby.

"Rebecca, what is wrong? I came as soon as I could," he said as she stood up and fell into his arms.

"We lost the baby," she sobbed "I had a miscarriage."

Charles bit back a sob and pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold around her and kept whispering how sorry he was into her ear before pulling back slightly.

"Why are you sitting out here, shouldn't you be on a ward?" he asked concerned for her welfare.

"Oh, ah, they've discharged me," Rebecca said quickly. "I started bleeding this morning just after you went to work, and I didn't call you because I knew how busy you are and didn't want to worry you."

"Rebecca," Charles sighed with a mix of worry and hurt in his voice.

"They did a scan when I arrived, and they told me then. I've already had the procedure. I didn't really want to prolong the agony," she whispered biting back a convincing sob.

Charles was annoyed that she hadn't called him sooner but now was not the time for that conversation and instead pulled her into his arms. Rebecca lifted her head slightly resting her jaw on his shoulder and listened to him trying to be the supportive husband as he rubbed her back. She smiled.

Her inheritance from her late grandmother had been transferred into her bank account this morning. She no longer had to lie to Charles, her future was secured. She only needed Charles for a few more months before she would then be entitled to a nice financial bonus by way of a divorce settlement. He could screw as many brunettes as he wanted, she no longer cared.

As Charles helped Rebecca out to his car, he only had one thought in his head. Was this his punishment for his drunken one-night stand and betraying his fiancée?

**Please remember that Molly and Charles did not share any contact details or even know each other's surnames!**

**Reviews are always gratefully received!**

**Next chapter should be up next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I do not own the show.**

**Thank you to Debbie and Steph for reading and editing this chapter.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, they mean the world!**

**There is a small time jump in and during this chapter.**

**Enjoy…**

**Three months later**

**Charles - Afghanistan**

The sudden heavy downpour matched the dark and sombre mood that surrounded Two Section at their quarters in Camp Bastion. The rain was coming down in torrents as the lightning flashed overhead. It was the first time they'd seen rain in their three months here.

Charles had briefly stepped out of his private quarters to watch the downpour before getting soaked and stepping back inside. He should be happy, they were going home in three days, but he and the team were anything but happy.

Their mission in Afghan had been top secret, all he had been told was that it was to flush out a terror cell with links to the UK. He didn't ask any more questions just did as he was trained and told to do. However, it was on their final exercise, that the shit had hit the fan. A suicide bomber took out one of the vehicles that his team had been in. The two brothers, the two comical, hilarious jokers' that everyone loved, had been in the convoy. Smurf, the youngest was now paralyzed from the waist down whilst Geraint his older brother had died instantly.

Grief had hit the section hard. Sgt King was currently with the other soldiers trying to help them all understand what had happened, whilst he had spoken to his bosses back at the MOD and worst of all, the brothers grieving mother back in Wales via Skype.

Despite his many years in the army, this was the first death of a soldier whilst he had been in charge and the guilt was eating away at him. Major Beck and even his father-in-law had insisted that he was not to blame in any way but that didn't stop him replaying every word, every action from the previous day over and over again in his head.

He knew he had to talk to someone, but the team medic was helping at the hospital due to the amount of injuries from various suicide bombings in the area over the last few days.

He had tried to call Rebecca, mainly to let her know that was he was okay but there no answer. His parents were at their villa in Lake Garda and the last thing he wanted to do was to worry them when they were away, and Elvis was on an operation in Syria.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes and started massaging his head. He could feel a tension headache coming on. He couldn't help but think back to the last time he felt so desperate for company and for someone to talk too. It was his stag party and he met her, Molly. He would never forget her gorgeous smile and sparkling eyes. He'd give anything to have her sitting beside him right now, after only one night together he knew that she was someone he could trust, confide in…lose himself in. God, how many nights out here in Afghan had he dreamt and revisited that one perfect night with her. He woke most mornings gutted that it had been a dream and then revulsed at himself for having feelings for a woman that was not his wife. They had left no contact details so there was no chance of ever finding her, all he knew was her first name - Molly and that she was a nurse, but the chances of finding her and seeing her again were slim to virtually non-existent.

His thoughts drifted to his wife. There had been little to no contact from Rebecca since he arrived here. He was the one who made the skype calls, if he was lucky enough to catch her when she was at home, she was always in a rush. She had told him that since the miscarriage she had invested her time in being an officer's wife, holding meetings and lunches with the other wives or girlfriends. That alone puzzled Charles considering Rebecca had never been interested in that before, he just put it all down to the fact that people change or maybe it was her way of dealing with losing the baby. It just would be nice if she would actually show the same amount of attention to her husband.

The sound of silence made him stand up and look out the window, the rain had finally stopped, and he could see puddles lying around the camp. He closed the blinds and lay down on the bed and closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. The first thought that entered his mind was her, Molly, dancing in the ground of the resort in the moments before he kissed her and then the torture started as his mind revisited the most perfect night of his life.

**Molly**

"Who knew that moving house could be so relaxing and entertaining," Molly smiled as she sat at the small dining table with her feet resting on the chair beside her.

Kate was sitting opposite her in a similar position, both were currently sitting with their feet up enjoying the most delicious ice cream that Molly had ever tasted. They had been given strict instructions to sit, not lift anything and let everyone else do the heavy work.

"I don't know about relaxing," Kate laughed as she heard another box drop and damage its contents. "I have lost count of how many times that's happened today."

"Not my stuff," Molly grinned "I told Jac to not overload the boxes, but would she listen to me no. That's her stuff that's being damaged."

"Poor Dan, he must be getting an earful," Kate grinned as she took another spoonful of ice cream. "This has to be one of the perks of being pregnant. Cravings and the excuse to give into them"

"Well it's better than the backache," Molly replied with a frown.

"Still annoying you then?"

"Yeah, my doctor says it's fine and to be expected. She thinks it's going to be a big baby," Molly sighed as she rubbed her neat bump.

"Was the father tall?" Kate asked carefully.

"From what I can remember, yeah."

"Get every drug going as soon as labour starts, trust me!" Kate smiled.

"Says the person who told me that she doesn't start showing until six months," Molly smirked "how long now until your due date?"

"Four weeks, I swear I really don't think I can get any bigger. My father in law asked me last night if I were having triplets, I nearly punched him."

"I'm saying nothing, I still have eight weeks to go," Molly said as she reached for more ice cream.

"You're nice and neat, jammy bitch, no swollen ankles and you can still see your feet!"

"Like I said I'm saying nothing," Molly grimaced as she heard another crashing sound from upstairs.

After her twelve week scan Molly soon realised that the small two bedroom flat that she shared with Jac was not going to be big enough for the two of them plus a baby, so she started the search for a small house to rent and was delighted when Jac had offered to move in with her and help, not only with the rent but also in looking after the baby.

Fortunately, their house search hadn't been going for long, when one day Kate found them in the hospital canteen and told them about a colleague of her husband who was moving in with his girlfriend and was looking to sell his house. As soon as Molly took one look at the three-bedroom house that was only ten minutes' walk away from the hospital she was in love. They had been able to agree to rent the house whilst she was on maternity leave with a view to buying once she was back working at the hospital.

So much had changed in the last few months, all of which for the good. Jac and Dr Dan had started dating, although it had only been a couple months Dan was already dropping hints at moving in with Jac. As delighted as Molly was for her friend, she couldn't help but think he would be another pair of hands to help once the baby arrived, not to mention another person to share the rent with.

Molly and Kate's relationship had gone from surgeon and nurse to close friends in a matter of just a few weeks. She could moan about the pregnancy to Jac, but she had no idea what it really felt like, especially once the cravings and the backache started. At the twenty-week scan Kate and her husband Nick had found out the sex of the baby, another girl and both were overjoyed. Molly had decided not to find out and opted for a surprise. She couldn't help but think that she was having a boy, so did Pearl the receptionist who was currently in a knitting frenzy between herself and Kate.

Molly set her spoon on the table and looked over towards the three boxes sitting on the kitchen floor. "Kate, surely you must need some of that stuff yourself?"

"Molly please take it, it's nothing much just some things to get you started," Kate replied smiling.

"Yeah, but you're having a baby too, you're going to need it too!"

"Molly," Kate said as she turned and faced her, "have you met my husband? Tall, good looking, neat freak, OCD, everything has to be new?"

Both turned in their seats and glanced through to the lounge where Nick was standing frowning.

"What's wrong darling?" Kate asked even though she knew the answer.

"Just trying to get it right." He replied back "I have an ornament on one side of the clock and I need another one similar in the same size and then I need to work out if they are the same distance apart from the clock."

Kate moved back into a more comfortable position on the chair "See what I mean?"

"How are you still sane?"

"When Holly was a baby we were out shopping and she'd brought up a bit of her milk on her bib and top," Kate explained "Now, she was wearing a matching pink cardigan and trousers with a white top with a pink frill on the sleeve. Only the white top needed to be changed so I changed her top to a cream one with a yellow frill. Nick freaked out. He took her and completely changed her outfit, including the vest so it all coordinated with the yellow top."

"Oh. my god," Molly let out in dismay.

"So, when I say that Nick wanted everything new…"

"It has to be new and matching," Molly finished.

"Hence why you have three boxes of baby bedding, towels and clothes."

"Feel free to escape here anytime you need when the baby comes," Molly replied as she bit back a laugh.

"Molly if he's anything like he was the last time, I fully intend on moving in here!"

Both women laughed as they watched their friends and colleagues come and go with boxes whilst they continued to eat ice cream, stopping only to tell them where to put the boxes.

**Eight weeks later**

**Molly**

The sound of a dog barking was enough to wake a sleeping Molly. She slowly grimaced as she turned around in her bed and rubbed her eyes. The first rays of daylight were starting to come through the curtains, and she heard the first whimpers from the baby lying beside her.

One of her neighbours had one of those dogs that barked at its own shadow and now it had woken her and by the sound of things the baby too. She wouldn't have cared but she only got back to sleep an hour ago and today was the day she was dreading since she found she was pregnant all those months ago. She had to register the baby.

She was tempted to just lie there, but she was awake now and she carefully sat up and looked over into the Moses basket beside her, where her ten-day old baby boy was gazing up at her. He was definitely his father's son with the most gorgeous brown eyes and soft brown curls on his head. He really was adorable and was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

She lifted him carefully into her arms and smiled as he instantly settled in her embrace as she tenderly stroked his face and hands. She heard music playing quietly in the background, realising she must have fallen asleep with the radio on. She froze when she heard the song playing in the background. It was that song, one of her favourites that whenever she heard it always reminded her of him…

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_And nothing breaks like a heart_

"That song sums up my life mate," Molly whispered as the baby stared up at "and I literally have a scar this time."

She closed her eyes as the song continued and all she could see was his face, the father of her baby, Charles as he smiled at her at the bar, when they were walking in the gardens. She could feel his breath as he held her in his embrace, those kisses… the words he whispered when he had entered her. She opened her eyes suddenly as the dog started barking again causing the baby to whimper.

There was a part of her that wanted to hate Charles, for using her the way that he had. But there was this other part of her that wanted him to be here, to meet his son, to help and support her but the scariest of all was just how she craved him and missed the connection that they shared that night.

Molly was broken from her thoughts by the slight knock on her bedroom door as Jac carefully stuck her head round the door.

"That bloody dog," Jac whispered. "Dan is threatening to kill someone, he's on night shifts this week."

"Yeah, it's upsetting Sam," Molly whispered as Jac came and sat down beside her.

"So finally decided on a name then?" she smiled as she grabbed his little hand.

"Yes, Sam, not Samuel or Sammy, Sam," Molly stated proudly. "I think it suits him."

"Just a perfect little man, aren't you!"

"Want to hold him while I try and get out of bed and get ready?" Molly asked her friend.

"Thought you were never going to ask; I need my baby fix!" Jac said as she scooped him into her arms. "Easy Molly, you're recovering yourself, should you maybe wait another day before registering him?"

"No, I need to get this over with," Molly smiled as she kissed his forehead.

Little Sam had certainly made an entrance into this world arriving three weeks early on what was Molly's last shift before going on maternity leave. She had been sat at the desk filling in paperwork when her back became sore, which she had joked had been a constant thing for the past three weeks, but it was only when she tried to stand she was overcome with dizziness, that scared her and brought Dan rushing over to her. One minute she was standing there, the next she saw blood, then darkness. She woke several hours later to be told that she had a beautiful baby boy, who, despite being a few weeks premature, was perfectly healthy and weighed in at a healthy seven pounds.

Jac was by her bedside and told her that she had a placental abruption where the placenta had come away from the wall of the womb causing the bleeding and the baby to go into distress, resulting in him being born by emergency caesarean. Hence the scar and why she had to take things easy. Thankfully Jac had arranged to take a few weeks leave once the baby had been born and she had been a godsend ever since they both came home a few days ago.

"I can come with you, to the town hall if you like" Jac offered as she played with Sam.

She knew Jac wanted to help but registering Sam's birth was something that only she could do.

"No, I'll be okay thanks, but you could look after Sam for me, it's only one bus ride into town and I shouldn't be any longer than an hour. I'll make sure he's fed before I leave."

"How could I say no to that!" Jac gushed at the baby as Molly rolled her eyes. Heartbreaker already, just like his father.

**Charles**

Charles rolled his eyes when he finally saw Elvis walk into the bar, he lifted the whiskey and downed it in one go.

"Steady on Charlie it can't be that bad!" Elvis grinned as he slapped him on the back before sitting down. One look from his friend told him to shut up.

"Same again please," Charles asked the barman and saw Elvis nod his head for the same.

"What's wrong?" Elvis asked carefully.

"Oh let's see, I'm married to a bitch, I lost a soldier in the line of duty, come back to the UK to do your dirty work, namely dump your fiancée for you without any sort of explanation and to top it all off, I can't get HER out of my head," Charles spat out as he reached for his drink only for Elvis to stop him.

"Slow down mate. By bitch I take it you mean she devil otherwise known as Rebecca but as for her, I'm lost?"

"Molly," Charles whispered.

"Who?"

Charles turned and glared at him "The girl from my Stag weekend, ring any bells?"

"Ah, the night when you sort of saw sense but then backtracked back to she-devil, sorry bitch or whatever we're calling her now," Elvis remarked. He was going to make a joke when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Did she really mean something to you?"

"Yes, no, Christ I don't know!" Charles replied as he ran his hands through his hair. "All I know is that after a few months my marriage has gone to shit and all I can think of is Molly."

"Go on," Elvis said as he downed his whiskey in one go and ordered another one.

"Everything was okay, we were happy, just like the couple we were years ago and then Rebecca lost the baby, ever since she has barely looked at me let alone actually talk to me or god forbid touch me. Even in Afghan, barely a letter, or phone call even when we lost Geraint."

"But she was there to meet you at Brize?"

"Off course she was, playing the part of the perfect army officer's wife!" Charles exclaimed.

"The second she got her inheritance she hasn't wanted to know."

"Why does that not surprise me!" Elvis remarked.

"Truth is, I can't help but wonder," Charles sighed "If she was ever really pregnant. Call it a coincidence but she had the miscarriage on the same day as her inheritance landed in her bank account."

"I know she's a heartless bitch, but to do that?" Elvis asked deep in thought "But then again anything is possible with her."

"I don't even know what I'm saying or doing anymore, all I know is that I should never have married her. Her family connections and my career be damned."

"Finally, he sees sense!"

"What the hell else could I do?" Charles practically pleaded.

"I get it."

"Of course you do, because you walked away from your wedding without any sort of explanation and left me to pick up the pieces and punches!"

"Who punched you?"

"Georgie's father, when I told him I genuinely had no idea what was happening," Charles asked him "Care to enlighten me?"

Elvis ordered a round of beers and explained how his former girlfriend had turned up on his doorstep the day before the wedding with his baby daughter that he knew nothing about begging for help. Charles had nearly choked on his beer at the thought of Elvis being a dad but knew it would be the making of him. He knew that he should be happy for him, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Elvis was a player, kids was not something he had ever thought of, and here he was, a dad, while he had lost his, if there was one to begin with.

"Sorry I shouldn't be talking about kids," Elvis said as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"It's fine," Charles replied as he told him about Afghan, Smurf and Geraint and how the whole time he was away he couldn't help but think of Molly and that all too brief connection they had.

"What I don't understand is," Elvis asked carefully "If you felt the way you say you do about this girl, why did you not get any contact details for her?"

"I was intending to," Charles replied, "when we woke up, but she had already gone and left that note."

"You wanted it to be more than a one-night stand?"

"I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but even if we had exchanged details and kept in touch what could ever come of it. Let's face it I'm a married man, affairs, one-night stands are not expected of an officer. Rebecca's father would end my career," Charles sighed as he rubbed his face.

Elvis was about to speak, when he heard a phone ringing and nodded to Charles "Is that yours?"

Charles glanced at it and groaned as he saw Rebecca's name flash across the screen. "Now she decides to call me."

Charles answered the call and judging by the look on his face Elvis knew something serious had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"She's at the hospital; her father has had a heart attack." Charles answered as he stood up, preparing to leave.

**Town Hall/Register office**

It was mid-morning when Molly arrived at the town hall and was handed a form to complete while she waited to see the Registrar. It was the first time she had ever been in Bath Town Hall and she glanced around at the pictures on the wall, anything to calm her down.

She had only been there a few minutes when a friendly woman in her early forties came out to meet her. She shook Molly's hand and told her that her name was Gina who she followed down a long corridor and into a small alcove with two doors side by side. They went into the room on the right.

They made small talk and Gina explained that she was the registrar registering births today and asked Molly for the necessary paperwork before asking after the baby.

"Finally sleeping," Molly smiled "His godmother was only too pleased to look after him for a while."

"The first few weeks are always the worst," Gina had smiled. "So, have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Short for Samuel or just Sam?"

"Just Sam, Sam Dawes."

"Perfect," Gina said as she took Molly's details, then came the part she had been dreading.

"And the father's details?"

Molly took a breath and burst into tears. Gina handed her a box of tissues and came and sat beside her until she had calmed down.

"I only know his first name so I suppose it will have to go down as unknown," Molly whispered fully expecting that look of judgement that flashed across most people's faces but instead there was a smile. There was no judgement, no snide remarks, just a smile as Gina talked through what would happen next as she made copies of what was now Sam's birth certificate.

After a few minutes, they left, and Molly turned expecting to leave the way she had come in until Gina lead her to her right.

"This area is like a giant circle," she explained as a man came out of the next office, smiled and turned left. "That is Gavin, he is a junior registrar, he is registering deaths today."

Molly frowned as Gina lead her into a huge room that reminded her of some sort of formal room with hundreds of photos on the wall. "My nan used to have an expression, for every birth someone dies, or something like that."

"I know the one you mean," Gina smiled "and I would say there is some truth in that statement."

"Are these photos all of Bath?" Molly asked.

"They are, most of them going back nearly a hundred years."

Molly couldn't help but look around her and then realised that she was holding Gina back "Sorry."

"No don't be, there is actually a photo here, that is engraved as being in Bath, but we have no idea where. We ask everyone who comes in to look at it to see if it's familiar, this is it here," she pointed to a grainy black and white image.

Molly looked, frowned and looked again. "It does look familiar, I can't think where, I haven't lived here long. Now if it were East London, I would have a better chance of helping you!"

"Everyone says that," Gina replied smiling "That it looks familiar, but they just can't place where."

They both laughed as they completed the circle back to the main entrance and said their goodbyes with Molly walking out the door down the steps pleased that it was finally over.

As Molly was being led into the registrar's office a car pulled up outside the town hall.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Rebecca sniffed as Charles grabbed her hand.

Despite the arguments and fights and his current feelings regarding his wife, Charles couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her father, and his boss, had suffered a massive heart attack ten days ago but despite surgery, he had passed away the previous evening. Even though he hated the man, and now, didn't really like his wife either, he wouldn't have wished these past ten days on anyone.

"We have to register it first, before we can make funeral arrangements," Charles said quietly. "You can stay in the car; I can do it?" he offered.

"No, it's okay, I need to do something," Rebecca sniffed as she got out of the car.

They both walked in together and Charles watched Rebecca fill in the required form. After a few moments they saw a young man come and approach them. He introduced himself as Gavin, the junior Registrar who led them down the corridor and to a small alcove to two offices next door to each other and opened the door on the left.

They were leaving the office again some ten minutes later and when they left Charles noticed that Gavin turned to the right instead of the left.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked carefully

"My apologies," Gavin said "This part of the building is a bit like a circle, I call it a loop of history with all the portraits of the previous Mayors, and local history"

"Ah, I've never been in this part of the building, our wedding was registered in London," Charles explained as they entered the huge room, that unbeknown to Charles, Molly had been in only ten minutes earlier.

"Look at this," Charles exclaimed as he took in the old photos, including one of Bath Terrace.

He looked at the photo that Gavin had pointed out to him, of the building and street that looked so familiar to everyone, but no-one knew where it was.

Charles was studying the photo, he too recognised it only to be distracted by Rebecca pulling on his jacket sleeve.

"Can we go please; this place is spooky and besides I have more important things to be doing now."

**They missed each other again! **

**I have never been to Bath or in the Town Hall or even know if there is one, I have just based that bit of the story on the one in the town where I live and something that the two registrars there do when you come to register a birth and death.**

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the show sadly.**

**Thank you as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Coming up, a slight time jump…**

**Six months later**

Charles swore as he drove through Bath town centre and onto his street. He was supposed to still be on exercise with two section but thanks to the horrible weather it had been abandoned at daybreak. After a quick debrief with Major Beck he was now sitting in the car and watching a downpour of biblical proportions come down in torrents in front of him. He just wanted to get home and soak in a long warm bath and form a plan. Something had been bugging him for a while now, he told Elvis ages ago that he suspected that Rebecca had never been pregnant, now he was sure of it.

He had forgotten that he had kept the scan photo she had given him in the back of his wallet, it was only when it had slipped out last night in his tent that he noticed it. He had been looking at the scan, thinking of what could have been when he spotted it. There was a woman's name on the scan photo and it certainly wasn't his wife's.

He drove up to his house and noticed a second car parked in the driveway, Rebecca's mini was there but he had no idea who owned the Porsche. He parked on the street, lifted his house keys and bergen and made a dash in the pouring rain across the street and to his front door.

He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. The sound of silence hit him straight away and something told him that things were not right.

It was the sound of a giggle from upstairs that made the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention and somehow, he knew. Call it intuition, but he knew that when he opened their bedroom door that he would find Rebecca in bed with someone else.

He walked quietly up the stairs and towards their room, the noises, the giggling, moaning and groaning getting louder the closer he got to their room. Then silence, that was when he opened the door and saw his wife straddling another man in their bed.

"Well at least I know why you've been avoiding me, you know, your husband Rebecca," he spat out angrily. A small smile appeared on his lips as he realised what he walked in on, and how it gave him a way out of the misery that was his marriage.

The man buried his head under a pillow and swore.

"Charles!" was all that Rebecca managed to blurt out.

"Save it Rebecca, I think you better tell your friend to leave, there are things we need to sort out immediately".

Charles returned downstairs and into the kitchen, still damp from the rain and still in his army combats. He really wanted a whiskey, but he knew it would be better to keep a clear head for what was about to happen. Instead, he made a steaming cup of coffee, as he heard Rebecca quickly dress and usher her lover out the front door.

"Charles, I can explain," Rebecca said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Really, well this should be interesting…oh and whilst you're busy explaining your adultery, perhaps you can also explain how you passed someone else's twelve week scan off as your own. Tell me, sweetheart," Charles sneered "Where you ever pregnant?"

Rebecca practically fell into the chair and buried her head in her hands.

"I was desperate," she said quietly. "Besides you're one to talk, you picked up some slapper on your stag party. Don't deny it, my brother saw you all over her in the hotel elevator."

Charles nodded his head slightly, there was no point in lying "Yes, I did meet someone that night, I'm not going to deny it. In fact, I was going to tell you about it. I was going to confess and call off the wedding. A man who's madly in love doesn't do that to his fiancée. I don't know why but somewhere along the way Rebecca my feelings for you changed. I wanted us to talk it out though, before the wedding and try and sort things out, but as soon I walked through the door I was hijacked with changing the colour scheme for the bridesmaids and you telling me you were pregnant! We shouldn't have gone through with the wedding, but I couldn't leave you. Not when you were pregnant. What kind of man would that have made me? You know I wanted kids more than anything." He tugged at the curls at the back of his neck, the stress of the last few months finally getting to him. "Now, I've been honest with you, so please at least have the decency to tell me the truth."

"Richard texted me, told me about you and her so I..." Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. He was right they needed to be honest with each other. "I panicked, knew I needed to do something to get you to go through the wedding. I know what you are like Charles with all your bloody rules and regulations. You can't lie, you never could, so I knew you would have to confess, when all I wanted was to get married. I also knew that you would always do the right thing, I made up being pregnant, knowing that you would never leave me or call off the wedding."

Charles closed his eyes briefly and pinched his nose, trying to remain calm. "And the scan photo?"

"Things were going okay between us and then you mentioned doctor's appointments, scans and Richard was on at me too, so I picked a day that I knew you wouldn't be able to leave work and downloaded a scan photo to give to you," Rebecca explained.

"Is it a coincidence that you got your inheritance on the same day as you faked a miscarriage?" He spat.

"You knew?" Rebecca said in shock.

"I'm not that stupid Rebecca, you got drunk at our engagement party and confessed all about your inheritance. Is it that why you manipulated me asking you to move in with me, as a proposal of marriage?"

Rebecca looked on aghast. So Charles wasn't as dumb as she'd thought. Given it had come to this she spent the next few minutes confessing her sins to her husband. How her father had expected her to marry an officer in the army, and that how, when married, she would be rich beyond her dreams. Yes, she had loved him in the early days, she couldn't deny that, but she hated it when he was away, and she was alone. She didn't want to sit in an empty house by herself and resented it when her friends were out having fun. She admitted to marrying him for two reasons, her inheritance and to keep her father happy. She no longer had those to worry about.

"I take it you want a divorce then," Charles asked matter of factly, awaiting her response.

"Are you not even going to try and convince me to fight for our marriage," she scoffed.

"No, have you not understood? I didn't want to marry you in the first place" he spat incredulously. "You don't love me, and I certainly do not love you. Not anymore anyway. I could have forgiven the cheating, it's not like I'm any better, but pretending to be pregnant and fake a miscarriage, all so you could get money - well that's really the lowest of the low Rebecca. And as for our families, I really couldn't give a shit what our families say," Charles added.

"Then yes, I want a divorce, and I want half of everything!"

"You are joking," Charles practically laughed.

"Well, I'll file for divorce, citing your adultery, you were the first to cheat after all," Rebecca smirked.

"No, actually you did. Yes, I will admit that I cheated on you, but that was before we married, you my dear are the one that committed adultery. As for half everything, we haven't been married very long, so your entitlement will be half of what I have earned during that time, so not that much at all. You can have the house, never really liked it anyway. It will certainly offset half of my earnings during our marriage," Charles said as he sat forward. "However," he continued with a smirk on his face, "if you want half of everything, then so do I!"

Charles watched as the colour drained from Rebecca's face.

"You inherited a hell of lot of money during, and as a result of our short marriage, how many millions was it again?"

"You wouldn't?"

"You cheated, you lied and you manipulated a hell of a lot of people. You reap what you sow Rebecca."

"Maybe we can compromise?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"I think I will leave any negotiations for my lawyer," Charles said as he stood up "Right now I need a shower, then I'm going to pack what little belongings I have here and go to my parents. I don't think I have the energy or the inclination for any more of your chats."

**Following day**

"Here's your tea Molly," Kate said as she carefully placed the tea on the ground beside Molly's bag and sat down on the small bench. "How you are not on coffee I will never know!"

"Can't stand the stuff," Molly smiled as she finally got Sam to sit on the small swing seat. "Yay!"

"Way to go Sam!" Kate smiled as she reached for her phone "I'll get a picture of you both and send it to you."

"Thanks," Molly smiled as she focused on her six-month-old and gently pushed him on the swing, his face lighting up the entire time. "See I told you, you would like the swing," she said smiling as she wiped drool from his chin.

"Switching to video mode," Kate said as she watched Molly and Sam on the swings. She knew how much Molly loved capturing moments like this, both on camera and on video. She kept recording for a few minutes until Sam's smile disappeared and his bottom lip started to tremble. Molly had him up out of the seat and in her arms within seconds. Kate smiled as she watched them walk back over to the bench and sit down, Sam was wrapped tightly around her looking slightly sorry for himself.

"You're a natural at this," Kate said as she watched Molly wrap the blanket around Sam.

"No, I'm not, if you saw me at three in the morning you would be locking me up and throwing away the key," Molly scoffed. "I'm winging it most of the time, or rather, me, Jac and Dan are all winging it."

"Snap, I'm on child number three and I still haven't got a clue," Kate sighed as she glanced over at a sleeping Chloe "Little Miss Chloe is definitely in a league of her own!"

"Still problems sleeping?" Molly asked as she stroked Sam's hair and felt his tiny hand grabbing her hair.

"She finally fell asleep at midnight and was up again at five, with the other two they slept for twelve hours straight," Kate sighed "I just hope that once she starts crawling and walking, she wears herself out, otherwise I may have to retire!"

"I really have had it lucky with him so far, last night, he fell fast asleep on top of Dan at eight, I lifted him, put him in his cot and that was him straight through till six this morning."

"I hate you," Kate joked "I take it you've started weaning then?" Kate smiled.

Molly laughed at her friend "I had to, I was having to feed him every few hours, the health visitor told me to start last week for the sake of my own sanity, I couldn't keep up with greedy gob"

"Loves his food then?" Kate smirked "Chloe takes two mouthfuls and then spits it out. It's impossible to know what she likes and doesn't like."

"Sam would eat the spoon if he could," Molly laughed "he loves that apple and blueberry puree you told me about."

"Here's the best advice you will ever get about babies and food," Kate smiled "Avoid sweetcorn and spinach, trust me you'll thank me for it. As for baby food jars, avoid fisherman's pie at all costs, unless you want to stink your house out for a month."

"Bad?" Molly frowned.

"Think Kippers, only worse."

"Thanks for the tip," Molly smiled and nodded down to Sam "Bless him he's out for the count."

Kate smiled "Told you, you're a natural."

Molly carefully set Sam down in his pram and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Did you hear anything from your parents?" Kate asked carefully as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I wrote to them when Sam was born, got no reply, and I tried again a few weeks ago and even sent a picture, I got it returned back to me yesterday with a loud and clear message of we don't want to know," Molly said as she lifted her tea.

"Oh Molly."

"It's fine Kate, I'm used to it. It just would have been nice for Sam to have some grandparents, but then again they were crap parents so not sure he's actually going to be missing anything, who was I trying to convince," Molly sighed

"Got to be tough though."

"It is but I can't do anything about it, so I'm not going to waste any of my energy on it"

"You don't regret it do you? Having Sam I mean?"

"God no!" Molly replied "It was the best thing I've ever done, having him. I just wish...I could get in contact with him, for Sam's sake."

"The father you mean?"

"Yeah. It was a drunken one-night stand Kate, he was on his bloody stag weekend! I woke up hungover and embarrassed as hell and I actually stood for a second and thought about leaving a phone number and then I remembered he was getting married, so I did the walk of shame back to my room. Christ if I had known then what I know now."

"Chances are Molly, if you had done that, he would never have called you."

"I know, it's just, that night," Molly whispered, "I know I was drunk out of my head, but I can remember every minute of it, really felt a connection was there and for a few stupid hours I thought I'd maybe found Mr Right, only to wake up to the reality of what it was."

"You remember every single minute?" Kate asked smirking.

"Yes," Molly replied and then saw the look on her friend's face "You're a married woman!"

"Yes, but a screaming seven-month-old every single night most definitely means no sex!"

Molly smiled before turning and looking at sleeping Sam and frowned. "What the hell am I going to tell him when he gets older and starts asking about his dad?"

"That he's out saving the world somewhere?" Kate suggested.

"I just hate that he doesn't know, regardless of whether or not there was a connection between us, he has a son he doesn't know about and it just feels all wrong to me. Does that even make sense?"

"It does," Kate said as she smiled softly at her friend "He has a right to know, and he should be supporting you financially as well."

"That's not the most important thing, but I'm not gonna deny it would help."

"He got you pregnant Molly, it's the least he should be doing, two-timing so and so!"

"It takes two people to make a baby, I was every bit as responsible as he was," Molly said as she finished her tea. "You know that old story of antibiotics, the pill and alcohol, all common sense goes out the window."

"Oh yes, how do you think I got pregnant at uni?" Kate laughed, "Well at least with Dan moving in with Jac that has got to help?"

"It does, " Molly practically smiled with relief, "between rent money and offering to babysit for a few hours I feel like a new woman! It will help with bills until I go back to work."

"Have you decided what you're doing yet?"

"I've booked a spot for Sam in the day nursery you recommended. I'm going to start with two days for the first two weeks, just until I do refresher courses and then increase it to three days so I can do three twelve hour shifts for a few months with an option of four days, but that depends on whether Jac is prepared to look after him on her day off."

"You are kidding, she dotes on him and spoils him rotten," Kate laughed

"True."

"There's a job coming up on my surgical ward," Kate said looking at Molly who turned and frowned.

"I haven't seen anything about it?"

"It hasn't been advertised yet," Kate smiled "I only found out last night, but one of my theatre nurses Nancy, who has been there since the dawn of time is retiring. Handed in her six months' notice yesterday and the position will be advertised in the next few days."

"But I'm still on maternity leave?" Molly sighed

"You can still apply, check with HR if you don't believe me," Kate smiled "You'll be returning to work in three months, do your refresher courses and if you get the position, and if it's up to me you will, that gives you three months to learn your way before Nancy leaves. She worked part time hours, so it would be perfect for you. I'm not taking any excuses this time."

"Are you really sure I can do this?" Molly asked, "Be a mother and a theatre nurse?"

"Being a mother changes you, but it shouldn't stop you from doing what you want to do. In answer to your question, yes Molly I know you'll be able to do it, you'll be brilliant."

The sound of Chloe waking up made them realise the time and that it was time to head back to their respective homes as they walked side by side through the park and out to the traffic lights, never noticing the two men who had just entered the park and walking towards the other end of the park away from the swings and towards the war memorial.

**Charles**

It was his father's idea to go for a walk, get some fresh air and to escape the constant questions his mother had been bombarding him with since he arrived at their home the previous evening.

To strangers it was easy to tell that the two tall men where father and son as they walked along the path and sat down close to the war memorial.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house dad, mum was getting on my nerves a bit."

"I gathered," Archie laughed as he sat back. "I take it you told Elvis to meet us here?"

"Thought I would save him from Hurricane Anna on this trip," Charles smiled.

"Takes some getting used to, Elvis Harte a dad!" Archie smiled as he watched his son. He knew something was troubling him.

"That it does dad," Charles sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I need to tell you something, well a lot of things actually."

"I thought as much. I take it has something to do with the fact that you're staying with us for the foreseeable, and why you're not wearing your wedding ring."

"You noticed?"

"Yes, and so has your eagle-eyed mother."

Charles took a deep breath "Oh dad, my marriage is over, if I am being honest I should never had married her. God knows I didn't want to, but we are both to blame"

"What happened son?" Archie asked him carefully.

"I don't know where to begin dad," Charles sighed as he sat back against the park bench.

"The beginning is always a good place."

"I never wanted to marry her, I did love her, once, and wanted to live with her, trial it out, see how it worked out before proposing, but Rebecca took it as a proposal. Since then I knew I was falling out of love with her more and more every day," Charles explained "But I knew I couldn't call off the wedding. I didn't want to disappoint you and mum, you'd been longing for it and, and as for her father, I dread to think of what he would have done to me. I just felt so lost and trapped dad."

Charles continued talking to his father and explained that Rebecca only married him to get hold of her inheritance, how he came home last night earlier than expected to find her in bed with another man. He also confessed to cheating on her at his stag party which made him see sense and gave him the nudge he needed to call the whole bloody wedding off only to caught out by more of Rebecca's lies.

"The baby was a lie?" Archie asked frowning, as Charles nodded his head in reply.

"How could she?" his father asked, "Was she so desperate for her inheritance?"

"Yes," Charles replied as leant forward on the bench. "I know you're disappointed in me dad."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"My marriage lasted a year, if that. Not exactly anything to be proud of is it?"

"Charles," Archie said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder "This may surprise you, but your mother and I never liked Rebecca. We only put up with her because we saw how serious you were about her."

"What?" Charles stuttered "I…"

"Her father and I served together in the army, I barely tolerated the man and you know what he was like if he said jump you asked him how high. His wife, Ellen was lovely, but he cheated on her constantly. He always made it clear that his daughter should marry into a military family, must be something to do with this inheritance that the whole family was obsessed with. When Ellen died, he didn't want to know either Rebecca or that shit of a son Richard," Archie explained.

"In the beginning we felt sorry for Rebecca and took pity on her. Anna went out of her way to help her but all she got back from Rebecca was snapped at in return. Rebecca made it clear she didn't want her help. We tolerated her because she made you happy or should I say we thought she made you happy. We knew as far as her father was concerned that marriage was a certainty, whether we wanted it or not," Archie continued. "How I wish we had spoken up."

"I was going to cancel the wedding, after the stag party, I was going to embarrass you and mum and most likely risk my career, I couldn't live a lie," Charles explained "Then I came home, and she told me she was pregnant, and I knew I couldn't do it. Be honest dad, I couldn't not marry her could I?"

Archie nodded his head. "I admit I probably would have told you to marry her, do the right thing. Hindsight is a wonderful thing."

"I really fucked up dad."

"Yes and no," Archie sighed "You've come to your senses now, you've left her with the intention of divorcing her. You aren't letting her walk all over you anymore. I take it she thinks she is in for a huge divorce settlement?"

"Yes," Charles laughed "I decided against the pre-nuptial arrangement that you wanted us to sign, only because I had just found out about her inheritance."

"Charles…"

"Let me finish dad, she inherited much more than what she would've gotten in that deal. The way it stands we split all earnings in half. She gets practically nothing, well maybe the house she insisted on buying but I could get half of what she got!"

"She inherited millions Charles," Archie whispered stunned.

Charles nodded his head "You should have seen her face when she realised. She was going to cite adultery as the reason for divorce until I pointed out that was before our marriage. I think she's changed her mind considering she's been sleeping around throughout the marriage."

"This girl, at your stag party," Archie asked, "Do you still see her?"

"No," Charles replied sadly as he ran his hand through his hair "But I can't get her out of my mind dad. I was so low when we met, and she made me smile dad, more than smile, she made me laugh for the first time in months, I actually felt happy in her company. She was someone I could be honest with, just be me with. Helped that she was bloody gorgeous too"

Archie was about to reply when he started laughing and stood up "Good God, Elvis Harte pushing a pram!"

Charles turned around and saw his best friend walking towards him, he had to admit it was a strange sight. "Well well well we finally get to meet her!"

"Thanks for arranging this here," Elvis said as he lifted Laura into his arms and straightened her dress. "I love Mrs James to bits but…"

"She will go into overdrive?" Archie finished as he shook Elvis' hand and reached out and took Laura's hand and gave it a kiss "Hello princess! I will not tell you how many pink clothes and toys your Aunty Anna has bought you!"

"Say hello Laura!" Elvis encouraged Laura to smile.

"She is the image of her mother," Charles said forcing a smile and trying to hide his pain. He knew Rebecca had never been pregnant and there was no baby, but being a father was something he wanted more than anything. He felt awful being jealous of Elvis at this moment. He stood and reached out his arms for a cuddle, he was just going to have to spoil this one instead.

"You never met her mother?" Elvis remarked

"I know, but at least she doesn't look like you!"

Elvis smirked and stood back and watched Charles and his father make a fuss of Laura and smiled his thanks when Archie offered to take Laura for a walk around the lake. As soon as Archie was out of earshot, he came and sat beside Charles.

"I got your text."

"It's over, Elvis."

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead, well not literally," Elvis smirked "At least I never have to look at her smug face ever again."

"Knew you would be happy about it."

"I thought you would be happier about it."

"For years I always thought mum and dad liked Rebecca, turns out they hated her all along," Charles explained as he watched his father walking in the distance.

"Really?"

"There I was worried about how they would react especially about Molly, and he seemed relieved."

"Charlie, you're my best friend, but you set all these rules and expectations on yourself about your marriage and your career. You thought your career would be over, but you're a decorated captain who's highly respected by everyone, it would have taken more than that goat of a father-in-law to ruin your career. As for your parents, I thought they liked her too, but let's face it they would never have disowned you," Elvis explained.

Charles glared at his friend "And when did you get so bloody smart?"

"I'm a dad now, have to be smart and sensible," Elvis replied with a smug look.

"Keep telling yourself that," Charles bit back. "I just wish I could find her," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Molly, this one-night stand girl?"

"Yes."

"Charlie, you need to forget her and move on, take it for what it was a one-night stand," Elvis replied "I know I might sound harsh, but I don't remember all of mine. Neither of you know each other's surnames or left any contact details. You need to face up to the fact that you're never going to see her again. Your marriage is over, you are finally free of that manipulative bitch, it's time for a fresh start."

"I hear you, I do," Charles replied "but I keep reliving that night over and over… You are right though, I do need to move on. Start again. I hear they are looking for a new captain in special forces, what are my chances?"

"With my recommendation, I'd say pretty good," Elvis smiled "Welcome aboard."

**They missed each other again!**

**As for Rebecca, it is safe to say that will be the last you will see of her!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the show and I know nothing about working in hospital. I am copying any hospital scenes from Holby City.**

**Thanks to Debbie and Steph for their help and editing this.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed – here is a little Bank Holiday treat for you!**

**So when will Molly and Charles meet? There is a time jump – three years to be precise and in case you are wondering on their ages – Molly is 27 and Charles is 29.**

**Enjoy….**

Three years later

"Are we all ready for nursery Sam?" Molly asked her three-year-old son as she finished packing his small backpack.

She watched as he stood in the middle of his bedroom and frowned looking around him, smiling when he saw his favourite teddy bear sitting on the bed beside her.

"Howie!" he giggled as he covered his mouth.

Molly smiled, where had the last three years gone? One minute he was a tiny baby and now here he was standing in front of her, taller than most three-year olds. He was the double of his father with his thick brown hair and deep brown eyes. Even now, Molly still hated the fact that his dad had no idea that he had such a beautiful, smart, sweet and lovable little boy. He had started to ask about his dad in the past few weeks, he could see other kids with their dads at nursery and playing together in the park and he started to ask the question that Molly knew was going to come eventually.

Last night, after reading his traditional bedtime story he had asked again, and Molly carefully explained that his dad was in the army and was helping to keep other people less fortunate than him safe. It wasn't exactly a lie, but Sam seemed to accept it and he now thought his dad was a superhero. Molly bit back a giggle at the image she now had, of Charles in his army uniform complete with a superhero cape.

She was still living in the same house close to the hospital with Dan and Jac. Her two best friends, who also happened to be dating. If it hadn't been for them, she would have been lost, between helping with rent and looking after Sam whilst she worked as a nurse on a surgical ward. It was a role she loved, and she was currently working four days a week, but she knew that was something she was going to have to re-think once Sam started primary school next year. She had a feeling that something was going on between Jac and Dan, there had been a lot of hushed conversations between them over the last few days and Molly hoped that everything was okay.

Molly was broken from her thoughts as Sam bounced across the room towards her and grabbed Howie from the bed and into his arms - his real name was Howard, but Sam's pronunciation sounded more like Howie and it had stuck.

"We ready now mummy!" Sam grinned as he lifted his small backpack.

Molly laughed as she stood up and took Sam's hand "I think we've forgotten something," she frowned. "What are you doing today in nursery?"

Sam frowned as he stood at the top of the stairs and then stared at her "Teddy bears picnic!"

"That's right," Molly said as they walked down the stairs together "And what do we do for teddy bear picnics?"

"Howie eats lots and lots of cookies mummy!" Sam giggled.

"He does," Molly smiled as she heard Jac and Dan whispering again in the kitchen "But there's something else…"

"Cookies!" Sam shouted as he ran into the kitchen and Molly laughed. How she wished she had the energy of a three-year-old. She'd been working until seven last night, came home, got Sam bathed and into bed and once he was sleeping then the baking had started. When the nursery had a teddy bear picnic they pulled out all the stops and took the children to the park and found a quiet area to have the party. Each parent was asked to provide something, and Molly always provided the cookies, she never cheated by buying them from the supermarket, she always baked them herself, with thanks to a recipe from Dan. She had been up to midnight making enough cookies for sixteen children, staff from the day nursery, and not to mention those she needed for the staff room at the hospital as well as their cookie jar in the kitchen cupboard.

Molly followed Sam into the room and lifted the container full of cookies and set them on the counter beside his backpack for nursery.

"Morning trouble!" Jac greeted Sam as he climbed up onto his own special chair, where he drank his juice that Jac had poured for him and smiled as Dan poured milk over his cereal.

Molly smiled at the fuss they always made of Sam, this morning was no different except there was definitely some tension in the air. She had her suspicions about what was going on and now she just wanted it confirmed.

"Dan, Jac can I have a word please?" Molly asked them after they'd finished making Sam's breakfast. Molly nodded her head towards the living room and watched as the couple walked out past her. She walked over and ruffled Sam's hair, "Be back in a minute mate, now eat all your cereal."

"Yes mummy!" Sam replied with a mouthful of coco pops.

Molly walked into the other room and saw just how nervous Jac and Dan where.

"Everything okay Molls?" Jac asked her as she stood beside her boyfriend and scratched her neck.

"You tell me?" Molly asked. "You've been whispering to each other for days now and you could cut the tension in there with a knife."

Jac and Dan looked at each other and then held hands, somehow Molly knew what was coming when she saw the grins on their faces.

"Hang on a minute!" Molly smiled as she pointed to their joined hands. "What are you not telling me?"

"Dan asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Jac squealed as she started to bounce with excitement.

"That's fantastic!" Molly smiled, genuinely happy for her two friends. "But why the secrecy?"

"We didn't know how you'd react," Dan replied quietly.

"Why would I be sad about you two getting hitched?"

"Well, we're going to have to move out," Jac said quietly.

"Once we're married off course," Dan said quickly. He didn't want to alarm Molly too much. He knew it would be a lot to take in. "In fact, we've already found our dream house, well it will be once we've fixed it up."

"It needs a lot of work, so it'll probably be a while before we're in," Jac explained quickly.

"I'm going to move in once it's liveable," Dan said quickly

"And I'll still be here until the wedding," Jac said as they grasped hands again. "We still intend to help you with Sam, just in our own place."

"I still don't understand why you think I would be angry or upset," Molly asked again.

"Well, it's going to make things harder for you," Jac tried to explain only to be cut off by her best friend waving her arm in the air.

"You stupid pair of prannets, I, we will be fine! Sam will be starting school next year, so my hours are going to be changing, Kate is already trying to talk me into going full time again. Come here!" Molly smiled as they all joined for a group hug to celebrate the good news before Jac proudly showed off her engagement ring.

An hour later and Jac watched as Molly said goodbye to Sam at the day nursery and handed over the cookies for the picnic. There was the kiss goodbye before she ruffled his hair, walked out of the pre-school room and hung his coat and small backpack on his coat hook.

"Are you sure Dan is okay to pick him up tonight?"

"For the hundredth time, yes, I think he's planning on trying to introduce him to the rules of football, while we're slaving away on double shifts," Jac replied as they left the building and made the short walk to the hospital.

"At least you're working with people you know," Molly sighed "There's me and Kate and the ward receptionist on today, everyone else is either a locum or from an agency. I'm the only experienced surgical nurse on today."

"Well until I arrive for the second shift, then it's every person for themselves!" Jac smiled "It makes a change for surgical wards asking for staff from casualty to cover, it's usually the other way around."

"The stomach bug from hell is doing the rounds, I'm still not a hundred percent yet and that's a week later."

"Oh, did Bryce not offer to wipe your brow, kiss you and make you feel better?" Jac smirked, knowing the answer right away. To say she didn't like Molly's boyfriend would be an understatement.

"You are kidding Jac? He came nowhere near me last week as he didn't want my germs," Molly replied, "I'm surprised he even agreed to see me last night."

"Let me guess, he asked you to choose but you had to go where he wanted to eat?"

"Indian. Again. Or in my case plain naan bread and boiled rice," Molly replied in a dry tone. "But I did it. I dumped him."

Jac stopped walking and looked at her friend, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thank Christ!" Jac yelled "Did he listen to you this time, you've tried to dump him before, and he talked you around?"

"Oh, he tried to control me, but I stood firm and he accepted it in the end," Molly explained. Dr Bryce Foster was a junior surgeon on an exchange visit from Boston. He came from a family of surgeons, to say that he had an ego and god complex was an understatement. He had flirted with Molly from the moment he arrived a year ago and it took a while for Molly to respond until she decided it was time to have some fun again.

Jac frowned. "How did you manage that?"

"He told me he's returning to Boston in the next few months and implied that he wanted me and Sam to join him," Molly explained as she relived the argument from the previous night. "I told him no straight away, which he refused to accept until I pointed out that his rich parents wouldn't exactly be overjoyed at him dating a common English girl with a kid."

"Good for you," Jac smiled "I never liked him. Granted he was better than Artan but even so, everything had to be what he wanted, when he wanted it. He was never willing to compromise."

"Tell me about it, but he was the only guy who wanted to date me after they found out about Sam. I really know how to pick a bloke."

"At least the sex was good," Jac remarked as they stopped at a coffee stand and they both ordered double espressos. She once hated the stuff, but combining work and motherhood she needed at least one shot of caffeine on a daily basis.

Molly scoffed as Jac glared at her "What? It was good in the beginning but that was something he liked to control, as in, when he wanted it, how he wanted it, I just lay there and made the right noises."

"Jesus Molly, you deserve better than that. I'll be glad once that poncy yank is away back where he belongs."

"I think I'll just stay single," Molly sighed as she sipped her coffee "I'm tired of picking the wrong men who only care about what they want."

"Mr Right will arrive in your life when you least expect it, look at me and Dan!"

"True."

They walked in silence through the main entrance of the hospital and stood in the lobby.

"Are you going to be a bridezilla?" Molly joked "I just need to know so I can ask Kate to have some of the good drugs on standby."

"For you or me?"

"Both of us."

"I promise I won't go too overboard, besides the wedding will be ages away, Dan wants to get the house sorted first."

"Makes sense."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something?" Jac asked Molly quietly.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah… nothing serious," Jac said as she cleared her throat "I'd just really love to have you as my maid of honour and Sam as my page boy, or maybe ring bearer?"

"Jac!" Molly smiled as she felt tears starting to form. "I would be honoured, and Sam will love it too!"

"So that's a yes then?"

"Too bloody right it is" Molly squealed as she pulled Jac's in for a hug

"Oh my god how cute is Sam going to look in tux!" Jac gushed as she hugged her best friend back.

"Adorable of course!" Molly smiled as she pictured him "But please promise me no pink and no frilly dresses!"

"Deal, you can pick your own!"

OGOGOGOGOG

Major Charles James stood in the middle of a field on Salisbury Plain and took a deep breath. It was good to be home, he thought as he finished the last remains of what had to be the weakest coffee he had suffered in years.

He was a coffee snob, he couldn't help it but there was no way he could've snuck in his precious Nespresso machine for a cup of his beloved Rosabaya coffee during this training exercise.

His parents were delighted that he was back home in England, after three years working in Special Forces and visiting nearly every conflict zone in the world, he had made the decision to return to the UK following his promotion to Major. Elvis had been disappointed that he wouldn't have his best mate to wind up on a regular basis, but he knew that Charles was starting to get homesick.

After the shambles of his marriage he knew he needed something to focus on, anything to take his mind off his private life and help him move on to something more positive. Elvis had been going on at him for years to try out Special Forces, so he applied, did some extra training and within three months he was on the squad. It had given him such an adrenaline rush on every job he was sent to, his mantra, stay safe, stay alert, stay alive had never been more important.

His divorce from Rebecca had been settled very quickly, with Rebecca surprisingly agreeing for Charles to keep the marital home in order for her to keep her inheritance. What she didn't know however was just how much that house had been worth and thanks to the extra work that had been done when they bought it, he got back a very nice sum indeed.

It was his last assignment in Syria that had made him re-evaluate his life. An attack on a school had killed many children and when they discovered that the bomber had been little more than a child himself, it had made Charles question everything in his life. He loved nothing more than living out of a bergen, but he missed calling somewhere home. Every time he got the call for a new assignment instead of feeling a. rush of adrenaline, he started to feel a rush of dread.

He wanted a home, he wanted to fall in love, marry again, become a father and he couldn't do that if he was in Special Forces. Not in his mind anyway.

He still thought of her, Molly, and still toyed with the idea of hiring someone to find her, but he knew that it would be next to impossible. He had been on dates since his divorce, but they came to nothing. A few dates and then something would annoy him, her laugh, her voice, her mannerisms. He quickly realised that they weren't her, they weren't Molly.

On his return to the UK, to his amazement, he was re-assigned back to two section. There had been few changes amongst the soldiers, and it felt good to be back with them. One of his first tasks on taking Command of the section again was to take them on a training exercise out on Salisbury Plain.

He looked at his watch, it was nearly time for the lazy buggers to be up and about, he poured the rest of the coffee on the ground and went about walking up the section and smiled at the moans and groans coming from the tents. They had only gone to sleep a few hours ago, but they needed to be battle ready at any time of the day sleep or no sleep.

The day and the exercise had gone to plan, and they were heading back to base when everything had started to go wrong. One minute they were going along as normal, they next there was a violent shake and seconds later Charles was flung into the corner of the tank as it rolled. He felt his leg snap seconds before he hit the wall of the tank. The pain shot through him like an arrow. He heard screaming from somewhere in the tank. He wasn't sure if it was coming from him or someone else in the section. His breathing quickened as he tried to work out what was happening and remain calm. But his head suddenly smashed against the wall of the tank and he felt like he was free falling through time and space. The lights danced across his eyes as he struggled to focus. His vision blurred and everything started to go black, then suddenly she was there. A vision, dancing across his eyes. Coming towards him, just out of reach.

"Molly" he croaked out, but there was no reply. After all these years, and only one night - _one magical, perfect night_ \- she, Molly, was the last thing he saw as the darkness descended and he lost consciousness.

OGOGOGOG

"Ten down, twelve more to go," Kate said as she approached the nurse's station and sat down beside Molly.

"Tell me about it," Molly replied as she sat back on the chair and stretched. "At least Jac will be up here within the hour. I swear if I get asked one more stupid question by those stupid agency nurses, I'm going to claw their eyes out."

"They asked me where the staff room was, as they have to take their breaks at a certain time," Kate yawned.

"Oh, they asked me that too, I refused to tell them, just gave them one of my charming glares."

"Have you had a break yet Molly? This is the first time today I've seen you sitting down."

"Probably because it is," Molly said as she finished the last of her charts. "I'm going to make use of the fact that the other nurses are actually working and I'm going for food and caffeine before I collapse. Do you want anything?"

"Chip butty, triple espresso," Kate replied standing up. "I'm going to lie down on one of the sofas in my office, the other one has your name on it."

"Sounds like a plan, be right back," Molly said as she practically ran out of the ward and down to the canteen. It wasn't that she didn't like the agency nurses, they were nice enough and were every bit as qualified as she was, she just didn't know them and for most of the day she'd felt as if she were standing in the middle of the ward directing traffic and telling them what to do.

Three patients had been discharged and another three admitted, intensive care was full, and they were running out of beds. There was one patient who could be discharged early if the situation arose, but Molly's mind was on one of the new admissions, a patient Molly recognised. Marie was the same age as her and had been a single mother with a little girl a year younger than Sam. She had met her prince and was living the fairy-tale when Marie had collapsed suddenly at home and was diagnosed with a brain tumour. At first the operation and treatment had been successful, but now just a few months later she had been admitted again. Molly had seen the look on Kate's face when she saw the admittance form, the cancer was back. It was going to be a difficult evening and night and Molly just wanted to make sure that everything was done right for the young woman.

Molly quickly got their food and caffeine,and was now relishing the fact she was sitting on the sofa in Kate's office enjoying the peace and quiet.

"You still have twenty minutes, why don't you close your eyes?" Kate suggested as she too lay down again.

"I will, I'm just texting Dan to remind him to collect Sam," Molly replied, smiling at the picture the nursery had sent to all parents of the picnic. "My cookies were the nuts apparently."

Kate groaned "I didn't have time to bake, I cheated and gave a donation instead."

Molly was about to reply when Jac opened the door to the office and stuck her head round.

"Oh, thank god, finally someone who knows what they're doing!"

"I take it you're pleased to see me Molls?" Jac smiled "Hey Kate, I mean Ms Devlin."

"Everything Molly just said," Kate replied as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Jac can you start admitting a patient that has just come in, Marie, brain tumour in bed ten please?" Molly asked

"Of course, see you both soon!"

Jac left and started to do what Molly had asked. Ten minutes later the phone at the nurse's station rang, not the normal phone but the red phone. Well, it was actually white, but it was the one you had to answer immediately. By the time she'd finished taking notes Jac knew they were all in for a busy night.

She left the nurses station and knocked on the office door before entering.

"Red phone emergency." She knew exactly what to say to get both their attention and watched as they both opened their eyes and looked directly at her.

"Army training exercise on the moors. A tank has overturned, five with minor injuries heading into casualty now, two are being brought in now by air ambulance and are heading straight to theatre. First one five minutes out, compression injuries to chest and stomach, resuscitated twice on scene." Jac stated.

"Not mine," Kate replied as she stood up.

"Second patient, crush injuries to the leg and possible femoral artery, suspected head injury, lost consciousness for a while, not making much sense, resuscitated in helicopter, ten minutes out."

"That one is mine," Kate replied, "Molly, we're going to need a bed for him up here."

"On it," Molly said as she made her way to the door.

"Discharge the patient in bed four, and Jac move the patient from the special care room out to bed four. ITU is full and we're going to need it. Molly, I'll meet you in theatre."

"Yes Ms Devlin."

"So much for a quiet night," Jac sighed as she and Molly left the office

"Jac never say the q word on this ward. It's the kiss of death."

OGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOG

It had taken Molly longer than she would have liked to sort out the bed crisis on the ward, but the side room was now available for the injured soldier, once he was out of the operating theatre. She ran down to the theatres and saw Kate's name now on the board for the second operating room, she quickly walked in and got scrubbed up, she could see the operation from where she stood and knew instantly that Kate was unhappy.

Molly stood in front of the automatic door and walked over to the table. The patient, a man was completely covered in surgical drapes. Mr Patel, the orthopaedic surgeon was operating on his leg while Kate was just starting. A sheet covered the patient's face and all Molly could see was blood from where Kate had made the first incision.

"Sorry for the delay Ms Devlin," Molly said quietly as Kate handed her an instrument for her to hold.

"Good timing Nurse Dawes, I need your steady hand," Kate replied, "I take it we have a bed sorted for this man?"

"Finally," Molly replied.

"How? ITU is full and so is my ward," the other surgeon snapped.

"I have a bed available on my ward," Kate bit back "Now, can I please get started on my part to save this man's life?"

"The femoral artery had been nicked, it was a priority otherwise he would have bled to death," Mr Patel retorted. "I trust you can treat the infection on the leg once you are finished."

Kate just gave the man the death stare that Molly loved and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Well let's hope your insistence on operating first was not in vain, Mr Patel," Kate replied "He has a fractured skull and goodness only knows what damage has been done to the cerebrum, you know, the part of the brain that controls speech, movement. Need I go on?"

"I'll be outside if you need me."

"Always a charming pleasure to work with that man," Kate replied dryly, to the amusement of the anaesthetist and other surgical staff. "Now can I have my choice of music please, I'm in the mood for some classic rock."

Several hours had past and Molly was standing in the same position doing exactly what Kate had asked of her. Everyone remarked on how good a team they were. She knew by looking at her friend and bosses' face that she was not happy as they started to close up.

"Everything okay?" Molly asked.

"Has his family been contacted?" Kate asked as she stepped away and let a junior start to close the wound.

"Yes, Jac was calling an army liaison officer when I left the ward," Molly replied as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"I've done all I can to help this man now, but I have a feeling he'll be back on my table before long. We need to do regular scans in case there are any more bleeds or clots start to form."

"Yes, Ms Devlin."

"Poor bastard, he's going to need at least one more surgery to repair the fracture on his leg, he's at high risk of internal bleeding and as for that infection he picked up," Kate sighed "Move him slowly and gently up to the ward, I want him under constant observation during the night. In other words Molly, he is your only patient until the end of your shift."

"Do you think he's going to make it?"

"Not sure, could go either way," Kate replied as another nurse entered the room.

"Jac rang down from the ward, his parents are in London and are driving up, they will be here in the morning."

"His wife?" Kate asked.

"Divorced. No contact details, his parents are listed as next of kin," the other nurse said as she walked out of the theatre.

Molly removed her gloves and stretched her neck, wondering if Sam was in bed and sleeping yet, when something caught the corner of her eye.

The patient had been lying on his side during the operation to enable both surgeons to operate on his leg and on the fracture on the back of his skull. His whole face and body had been covered, but the sheet had been removed and he was now lying on his back, as a standard hospital sheet was draped over him.

Molly saw his face. She stopped breathing and stumbled backwards.

"Molly are you are okay?" Kate asked as she looked up from updating the patient's charts.

"What's his name?"

"Sorry?"

"The patient… him," Molly said pointing to the patient.

"Major Charles James," Kate replied, "You saw it on the board when you came in."

"Yeah, but I never knew his surname," Molly whispered.

"I'm confused," Kate said as she set the chart down and walked towards Molly "Molly? Do you know him?"

"It's Charles," she whispered as she started to feel tears forming "As in Sam's father, we just operated on Sam's dad."

**I think I will go into hiding now, see you in a few months…**

**So the question is now, will Charles survive and what will Molly do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always I do not own the show, just wish I did!**

**Thank you as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me and to everyone who has taken the time to review.**

**I know nothing about the army or medicine or hospitals – call everything in this chapter creative licence!**

**Enjoy….**

**Chapter seven**

She couldn't breathe, her chest was tightening, and the walls were starting to move. All she knew was that she needed to get of the theatre, the small enclosed space where her entire world was spinning on an axis. She needed to get out of there.

"Molly!"

Someone was talking to her, but their voice was distorted. All she could see was his happy smiling face as he kissed her during that one memorable night years ago. Now, here he was on an operating table fighting for his life after major surgery and there was nothing that she could do to help him.

What the hell was she going to tell Sam? Her beautiful, gorgeous, adventurous little boy who was starting to ask her about his father. Her mind was racing and the tightening in her chest was getting worse.

She was walking, running, down the corridor on autopilot and found the women's restrooms, burst through the door and into the first cubicle and vomited what little food was in her stomach.

"Molly," she heard Kate approach her and could sense her sitting down beside her.

"Who is with him?" Molly whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

"Dr Patel is reassessing his leg," Kate replied "Molly, talk to me."

"I always wanted to see him again, to tell him about Sam, but Christ not like this," Molly sniffed. "I can't breathe Kate!"

"You're having a panic attack Molly," Kate said as she squeezed her hand "I need you to breathe slowly, in through your nose and out via your mouth."

Molly nodded her head, even though she knew what to do she listened to Kate's instructions as she started to count to five slowly. Within a few minutes she had her breathing back under control and had returned to normal.

"I'm okay," she whispered as she carefully stood up and walked over to the sink and washed her face. "I mean, I'm not okay but you know what you mean."

"I do. Jesus Molly, I should be sending you home under the circumstances but you're the best nurse on my team and I really need you to be on your A game tonight."

"I will be, it was just a shock," Molly replied. She wanted to hold her son desperately right now but at the same time she didn't want to leave the hospital. She may have only spent a few short hours with him years ago but suddenly she didn't want to leave him and that feeling alone was confusing her. Kate stayed by her side as they left the toilets and made the short walk back to the recovery room where Charles was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, wired to many machines.

Molly could hear Kate talking in the background as she continued to try and calm herself down, her face never leaving his. "Is he stable?" she heard Kate ask one of the other nurses who replied that he was and they started the slow process of moving him up to the room set aside on their ward.

They arrived a few minutes later and Jac had successfully cleared and cleaned the side room and was standing waiting at the doors when they arrived. She took one look at Molly's face and knew instantly that something was wrong.

They carefully moved him into the room and set up all the equipment that was needed, not only to keep him alive but also to monitor his condition. When she finally left the room to get a chart started Jac pulled her aside.

"What's going on Molly?" Jac asked quietly.

"That's him," Molly whispered as they stared through the glass wall into the room.

"Who?"

"Sam's dad."

Jac looked back through the glass to the man lying in the bed. Her eyes narrowed and then widened in recognition, her mouth falling open in shock as she took in what Molly had just said. She looked back at Molly and pulled her friend in for a hug, her face falling "He will be okay Mols, he has the best people looking after him."

Molly smiled sadly "We don't know if he's gonna make it Jac, I need to call Dan and see how Sam is."

"He's fine, and they're both fast asleep," Jac replied "Dan text just before he went to bed, Sam fell asleep at the start of the football and has been out for the count since then. If you ring now you'll only wake him up."

Molly nodded her head, suddenly realising the time, as Kate came out of the room.

"While you're both here, we have another problem," Jac said quietly as she addressed both women.

"What now?" Kate asked as she leant against the doorframe and folded her arms.

"Your nurse that is supposed to be starting at 7am?"

"Carrie?" Molly replied cautiously.

"Another victim to the stomach bug, she's called in sick. Jasmin is still coming in at 5am to cover you Mols and I've organised more agency cover for tomorrow," Jac explained. "One of the agency nurses offered to stay on during the night until Jasmin comes in."

"That was good of her," Molly whispered. Everything Jac said went completely over her heard. Her only thoughts were of him. Her patient.

"Thanks, Jac, at least that nurse stayed on, this man needs constant observations," Kate fumed as she tried to think. "Molly go home."

"What, no… I can't," Molly frowned as she turned and looked at her friend and boss.

"Technically, you should not be anywhere near Major James with your history but you're the best nurse I have. I know tomorrow is supposed to be your day off but I'd rather you were looking after him than someone who's only been on the ward a few months," Kate said.

"I can stay on until after Jasmin arrives and you can take over from me," Jac offered "I'm used to twenty-four hour shifts when the shit hits the fan downstairs."

"Molly I know this is hard but please go home, cuddle Sam and at least try and get some sleep. It will give you a chance to get over the shock."

Molly listened to what they were saying and nodded her head. It made sense, what they were saying, but it was the little voice in her head telling her to stay that was confusing her the most. She needed to do something to help, she had too, she owed it to him and Sam to help him. She was supposed to be off tomorrow and taking Sam to the cinema, but she knew that wouldn't be happening now, all she wanted was to be here, beside him, beside Charles.

"I can drop Sam at nursery," Molly said as she turned and looked back into the room. "They owe me a day anyway."

"I can get Nick to pick Sam up when he's collecting Chloe at lunchtime," Kate offered.

"Okay," Molly replied still looking at Charles, in somewhat of a daze at everything that happened in the last hour. She would go home and hug Sam but she knew that sleep would be hard to come by.

**Five hours later**

She managed some sleep but not much. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Charles lying on the operating theatre. Her thoughts were consumed with the fact that she'd been staring straight into his brain and she hadn't even realised it was him. As soon as she got home, she went into Sam's bedroom and smiled at the light snores coming from him. He was sprawled out on his back, arms and legs out to the sides like a starfish lying stretched out on the bed. She carefully got into bed beside him and kissed him gently, falling asleep almost immediately with her sweet boy beside her. The adrenaline and shock of the last few hours finally kicking in. Although sleep had come in fits and starts. If it wasn't the nightmares that woke her it was Sam kicking her shins. She was almost glad when morning arrived.

As soon as she had dropped Sam at the nursery, she stopped for a bagel and coffees for herself, Jac and Kate. The ward was still relatively quiet when she walked through the doors as she walked straight towards the nurse's station where Jac was currently leaning, yawning and staring into Charles room.

"How is he?" Molly asked as she handed Jac her coffee.

"Morning Mols," Jac smiled "He's responding well to treatment, although that infection in his leg hasn't helped but the fever has peaked. He's still not out of the woods though," Jac replied as she took a long sip of coffee "You're a lifesaver."

Molly frowned as she saw Kate walking around Charles' bed. "Did she go home?"

"No, but she got a few hours' sleep in her office until the stupid cleaner dropped something, talk about scaring people to death! Literally, some of the heart monitors started going off!"

"If it's who I think it is that wouldn't surprise me," Molly smiled "Does it all the time. I'm going to leave my stuff in the locker room, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Jac smiled "Molly?" she watched as her friend turned and looked at her.

"Might not be the best time to say this, but go girl, you bagged yourself a hottie!" Jac said quietly as she pointed to Charles room.

Molly rolled her eyes in response as she walked into the locker room and dumped her bag and jacket. She quickly checked her phone and gently traced Sam's grinning face as he ate his cereal in nursery. He'd been upset at not going to the cinema, that was until he arrived at nursery and discovered that they would be painting today. He loved painting, well he loved everything that was messy! She put her phone away and took a deep breath before leaving the room.

She returned quickly to the ward just as Kate was leaving Charles' room.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" Kate asked her.

"A few hours, what about you?"

"Same."

"Thank god I'm going home soon!" Jac smiled "Definitely been an interesting day."

"Jac, do you want to go through the board and where we are with the other patients with Molly while I devour this bagel and coffee," Kate asked as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Then Molly, Major James will need a bed bath, I was going to ask Jac to do it but since her shift is finished can you do it, I mean it's not like you haven't seen it before." She mocked.

Molly was actually speechless as she took in the smirks on her two friend's faces. "You two are unbelievable."

"At least it wasn't to insert a catheter," Jac whispered as she tried not to laugh.

"Well let's see how things go today but you could be changing his catheter later on Molly," Kate smirked.

"Go on, keep it coming," Molly laughed "Mock me in my misery."

"Sorry couldn't resist," Kate smiled "But take it as a good sign that we're cracking jokes, his condition is improving by the hour."

"But what about the infection?" Molly asked.

"The antibiotics are working. I'll give it another few hours and see how things are and look into reducing his sedation and see if he starts to wake up."

"Really?" Molly asked anxiously but starting to feel hopeful for the first time in hours.

"I'm still being cautious and at the moment we really don't know what's happening until he wakes up, only then can we truly know how he is. Speaking of which, the scanner broke down overnight, so there will be a delay before we can send him back down again for a follow up." Kate explained. "Oh, and his family will be here soon, just thought I'd give you a chance to prepare yourself."

"Thanks," Molly replied taking a deep breath "Better go and get this bed bath over and done with then."

She didn't see the smirks on their faces, but she knew they were there. She gathered everything she needed as she walked back into his room and closed the door and blinds. It was her to turn to smirk at Kate and Jac. Everyone deserves some privacy for what she was about to do.

She took a second before turning around but when she did, the sight still surprised her. In a way it was reminiscent to the morning after their night together, the sun was starting to come through his window illuminating him in a glow. He looked peaceful, in a deep sleep. A stranger would hardly believe just how close to death he had been.

Molly walked over to the bed, her eyes never leaving him. The only sound in the room came from the monitors. The oxygen mask had been removed which meant he was breathing on his own, another good sign, she thought to herself. His skin colour had also improved slightly from almost grey to pale.

Stop stalling she told herself, it wasn't like it was the first bed bath she ever had to do, it was just the first one that she'd had to do on someone she cared about deeply.

OGOGOGOGOG

"So, what do you think?" Molly asked carefully, her eyes never leaving Charles as Kate checked his chart.

"The army want to transfer him as soon as possible to their own hospital," Kate frowned.

"Is that wise?" Molly asked "I mean is it not too soon?"

"It is, and that's what I told them," Kate said as she finished writing in his chart "He's currently in one of the best head trauma units in the country and although his condition is improving and he's breathing on his own, I am not convinced he is out of the woods just yet."

Molly sighed and moved closer to the bed, taking a second to take in his appearance. Sam really did take his after his father, the dark brown hair and similar nose were a dead give away.

"How are you doing Molly?" Kate asked carefully.

"My head is fragged," Molly smiled softly. "I always wanted to see him again, to tell him about Sam obviously, but also, I don't know, maybe just get to know him better and now…no one has ever made me feel the way he made me feel that night. Needed. Wanted. Like I was the only person in the world."

"He's here now."

"I know. But this isn't how I imagined meeting him again. I'm scared, what if he wants nothing to do with Sam or me? All this time I thought we had a connection, what if I was wrong?"

"But what if he had the same feelings for you?" Kate asked.

"Come on" she scoffed. That's never going to happen, someone like him," Molly said as she nodded towards the bed "Does not fall for someone like me." She said pointedly.

"You never know," Kate said. "Stop putting yourself down Molly."

"After everything that's happened, I doubt he'll even remember me," Molly said quietly.

"You sure you're okay to look after him?" Kate asked, the concern evident in her voice. She knew she was breaking all kinds of rules letting Molly even within an inch of him but she really was the best nurse she had, and if anyone needed the best level of care right now it was Major James.

She knew it was a risk though. The rule about not treating your own family was there for a reason. You can't emotionally detach from family. It's to protect both the patient and doctor or nurse. But she was quietly confident Molly would be ok. She was a professional. She'd never let her down before. And this was a unique situation. There weren't really any hard and fast rules for someone you'd had a one night stand with and ended up pregnant by but hadn't seen ever again.

Molly nodded "I want to, I have too," she was interrupted by a knock on the door and one of the nursing assistants entered "Sorry Ms Devlin, his family have arrived, they are in the family room"

"Thanks, can you make some tea and coffee please, I'll be there in a few minutes," Kate replied as she took one further look at Charles who was still unconscious on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready to face them?"

"I have to meet them sometime, may as well be now," Molly replied as she straightened herself up and walked out the small room.

Kate smiled and patted Molly on the shoulder as a supportive gesture before leaving the room.

Kate spent the next twenty minutes meeting with Archie and Anna James and another man, who had been introduced as Charles' best friend, Elvis. She'd gone through with them everything that happened since Charles had arrived at the hospital the night before. She told them that he would need another operation on his leg and that she was constantly observing for any other bleeds on the brain. She had also prepared them for what they were going to see when they entered his hospital room. There would be a lot of machines monitoring him, but he was breathing by himself, a nurse was constantly checking on him and making sure he was comfortable.

She also warned them that the future was uncertain, and that they would not know anything until Charles regained consciousness, something which she, as his doctor, was confident he would. He could be fine, no side effects and make a complete recovery. Or there could be side effects from the both the injury and the operation, further bleeds on the brain, memory loss, problems with his speech and movement, all issues that she had raised with the army and insisted that he remained on her ward until she was happy to release him and help start the recovery and physio on his leg.

They all had walked slowly and carefully down the corridor to his hospital room and when they arrived, his best friend, Elvis, had decided to hold back and let Mr and Mrs James have a moment alone with their son.

When Kate opened the door to the room and led them in, she heard the short gasps of shock from his parents, as Molly walked over and led his mother into the chair by his bed.

"Mr and Mrs James, this is Nurse Dawes, she is the nurse in charge of your son's care," Kate explained. "Everything okay?" she asked as she caught Molly's attention.

"The dressing on his leg needed changing," Molly replied with a small smile, hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "Let me get rid of this and I'll be right back. Can I get you both anything?" she asked the couple.

"No thank you," Mrs James smiled as she tried to take in what was happening. "I can't believe this has happened."

"Is there anyone else we can contact for you?" Kate asked them quietly "A wife, girlfriend perhaps?" A standard question but one she knew Molly would be desperate to know the answer too.

"He's divorced and please, do not under any circumstances contact that woman," Archie James stated calmly and clearly.

"There is no one else that we are aware of," Anna said, her gaze never leaving her son.

"I'll be right back," Molly smiled as she left the room and quickly headed to the small room they used to dispose of the old dressings and wash hands. Her head was spinning again. He was divorced. She remembered what he had told her that night they met about his fiancee, did he finally confront her about it she wondered and realised that now was not the time to be thinking such things. She just needed to remember that if a wife turned up not to let her in, his parents had been adamant about that. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before she headed back out into the corridor.

She could see the man standing outside the room dressed casually in t-shirt and jeans and thought no more about it as she walked over to the nurse's station and grabbed some antibacterial hand gel. As she rubbed it on her hand's she could feel the man staring at her. She turned to face him.

For Elvis, the minutes he stood outside that hospital room had felt like hours. He'd gotten the phone call from Archie to tell him about Charles late last night and as they'd been in London, he'd offered to drive them up to Bath, constantly ringing the army family liaison officer for any news.

He was probably as shocked as Archie and Anna had been when the doctor had gone through Charles' injuries and the prognosis. He knew he had to be strong for Anna and Archie, which was the reason why he let them go ahead into the room without him. He wanted to give them a few minutes alone with their son, but in fact, he needed a few minutes alone to simply process everything that had happened.

He had spotted her first. The small, thin nurse with the dark hair tied back in a braid. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't think from where. He saw her enter a small room carrying a bedpan and a few minutes later watched her leave the same room and head back in his direction. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. She looked so familiar it was starting to annoy him.

"Can I help you?" she had asked him matter of factly.

"Come to see my friend," Elvis replied as he pointed towards Charles' room. "Just giving his parents a few minutes alone with him."

"That's good of you," she replied as she turned towards the room and was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Elvis asked, frowning, as he racked his brain, he was usually good at recognising names and faces.

"Sorry mate, never met you before," Molly replied, lying slightly. She remembered him as the man Jac had made a prat of herself in front of on the night she'd met Charles.

"You look really familiar, and I never forget a pretty face."

"Like I said never met you before," Molly replied more sharply than she intended. "Sorry."

Her heart was racing as she turned and walked into Charles' room with Elvis two steps behind her. She heard him mutter something like Jesus Christ when he saw Charles lying in the bed.

Molly cleared her throat as she lifted the IV bag on the table and started to change it. As she was doing it Charles' parents were asking her questions about the machines and what was happening. Explaining everything to them had helped Molly to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you," Anna smiled "I'm sorry but I've forgotten your name again."

"You can call me Molly," she replied, as she smiled at the older woman and finished attaching the drip to Charles.

At the mention of her first name, Elvis frowned and slightly tilted his head, he could only think of one Molly that he had heard of and as he watched her, he thought back to the night of Charles' stag night and the brunette that he'd seen very briefly in the bar. He tried to picture her with long brown hair? Was it her? Then he caught the very slight look that Nurse Molly gave Charles and he knew instantly who she was.

The woman Charles had dreamt of and talked about none stop for the last three years, was one of the people keeping him alive.

**So Charles made it through the night and Elvis recognises Molly. What will happen next?**

**Remember Charles is only on Molly's ward because ITU is full.**

**More coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the show.**

**Thank you to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me, and to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**This chapter pretty much continues after the last one... Molly and Elvis chat and as for Charles... **

Molly smiled as she watched Sam devour the kid's meal in the hospital canteen. Her sandwich was still in the wrapper on the table in front of her, she just wanted to make sure Sam had enough before she had hers. If a stranger were to come by, they would accuse of her not feeding her son by the way he was getting on. She had already told him several times to slow down but he didn't listen. He loved his food, always had, she just wondered where the hell he put it. She smiled as she looked over the table and saw Nick telling Chloe the same thing.

"I think they're having a competition, who can eat lunch the fastest," Molly laughed as she fidgeted with Howie the bear who was currently sitting on her knee. "Thanks for bringing him on my lunch break."

"No problem," Nick replied as he finished his coffee "Kate said you might appreciate a visit and it was either here for lunch or McDonald's."

"Here is healthier," Molly smiled "So, what are the plans for the rest of the day whilst I'm slaving away at work with your wife?"

"We're all going to feed the ducks," Nick grinned. "I've got the bread already prepared in the car. One bag for Chloe, one for Sam."

Molly rolled her eyes. Despite knowing the man for over three years she was still surprised at his level of OCD. Off course feeding the ducks bread would also be something he would obsess over, the bread had to be cut into equal pieces. He had once tried to ensure that each duck got the same number of pieces but soon realised that was something out of his control. She held back a giggle at the last time she'd been at the park with both Sam and Chloe.

Whilst Sam was the quiet, thoughtful child, Chloe was not. She was loud, boisterous and always the centre of attention. Kate forever went on about how different she was to her older brother and sister and was convinced that she'd been switched at birth and always asked Molly how she got the angelic child and she got the devil.

"Well let's hope there's no temper tantrums today," Molly smirked as she thought back to a few weeks earlier when she and Kate had taken the kids to the same park. It was a warm sunny day and they'd decided on ice cream as a treat for everyone, only for Chloe to throw one of her tantrums because the two mothers had a flake in their ice cream, and she didn't. When Chloe threw a tantrum, she really threw a tantrum. There were fake tears, loud screams and stamping of the feet. People walking past were either giving them strange looks or sniggering quietly. Chloe got a hold of her mother's ice cream and managed to knock it out of Kate's hand and onto the ground and when she went to try and eat it and was told off, there were more tears and stamping of the feet.

Sam had stood there the whole time completely oblivious to everything. Or as Molly often thought, he was so used to being in Chloe's company that he was simply used to it.

Once Kate had scolded her daughter and Chloe realised that both Molly and Sam still had ice cream she started screaming again and started to nip Sam. Kate shouted at her again only for Sam to turn around and shove the ice cream in Chloe's face.

Molly froze for a second, torn between either standing and cheering her son on or scolding him, when she saw Kate doubled over beside her actually crying with laughter before glancing back at a screaming Chloe "You asked for it kiddo!"

Molly, now struggling not to laugh herself, took one look at Sam who was standing still, head down, lower lip trembling and huge big tears rolling down his face. That was typical of her son, no screaming or yelling, he cried quietly to himself. She scooped him up into her lap and quietly told him off.

"Please don't wish that on me Molly," Nick grimaced "My ribs are still sore from the ice cream incident."

"Mummy we are going to feed the ducks!" Sam grinned as he finished his juice.

"You are, and you're going to be the best boy for Uncle Nick, right?" Molly asked as she handed Howie the bear back to Sam.

"Yes!" Sam said with his cheesiest grin.

"No hitting Chloe," Molly warned him, as Nick stood up and lifted Chloe from the chair before doing the same with Sam.

"Sam give mummy a kiss and let her have her lunch!"

Molly smiled as Sam bounced over to her and gave her one of his sloppy kisses and a hug.

They left the table and as she opened the wrapper of her sandwich, she saw Nick stop in the doorway and whisper in Sam's ear. Next thing she saw was Sam waving to her. She smiled and waved back and blew him a kiss.

Molly never noticed the man standing at the till looking over at her.

Elvis had left Charles' hospital room shortly after Molly had. He was convinced she was the same Molly from the stag night, it was her that Charles had been going on about for what felt like forever. He wanted a chance to ask her without Mr and Mrs James around.

It had been a long night and day and he was suddenly ravenous as he reached the canteen, having decided on the peppered chicken and rice. It was as he was standing at the till waiting in the queue to pay that he saw Molly sitting at a table with another man and two young children, who didn't look much older than his Laura.

He frowned. Was this a stranger who just happened to be sharing a table with Molly? But then he saw them talking and making a fuss of the children, was this Molly's husband? A lot could happen in the three or so years since he'd seen her last.

It was only when he was paying for his meal, that he saw the little boy wrap his arms around Molly and give her a kiss. He instinctively knew the little boy was hers. Having paid for his meal Elvis was putting his wallet away when he saw the boy leaving the canteen with the man and the little girl. As he reached the door he turned around to wave goodbye to Molly, allowing Elvis to see the little boy's face head on. He saw it immediately and froze…the boy was the double of Charles. A million thoughts were going through his head as he found himself approaching Molly's table.

"Mind if I join you?" Elvis asked, just as Molly bit into her sandwich.

Molly nodded her head and then saw who it was. Charles' best friend. His face was somewhat familiar to her and then she realised from where.

"Those kids, who were sitting here with you, they were cute," Elvis said carefully. "They yours?"

Molly's eyes bulged slightly at the thought of having Chloe as her daughter "The little boy, Sam is. Chloe is Ms Devlin's daughter."

"As in Charlie's Surgeon?" Elvis asked as he tucked into his meal.

"Yeah, there's only a few weeks between them, been friends since birth. That was her husband, he has the unenviable task of taking them to the park this afternoon."

"He's braver than me, I struggle with one kid never mind two the same age," Elvis laughed as he thought of his daughter.

"You have a kid?" Molly asked as she finished her lunch.

"Yeah, Laura will be four in a few weeks. Sam looks about the same age," he said carefully. The last thing he wanted was for her to clam up and run.

"Sam's three and a half."

Elvis nodded, whilst deciding on his next question. He could skirt around the issue or just be blunt. He was tired and wanted answers for Charles' sake. "Is Charlie his father?"

Molly froze and looked at him. If he was the same man she thought he was then there was no point in lying. She nodded her head.

"How did you know?"

"Because Sam is a mini me of Charlie, that, and I recognised you from our very brief meeting where you stopped your friend from making a complete prat of herself."

"You remember?"

"Never forget a pretty face."

Molly looked down at the table and took a deep breath.

"I always wanted to see him again," Molly said quietly "To tell him he has a son, I just never imagined it would be like this."

Elvis nodded slightly before he continued "He told me about you."

Molly looked up, slightly scared of what he was about to tell her. "It was a one-night stand, we were both drunk…"

"He didn't regret it Molly," Elvis interrupted "I don't know what was said that night, but when I saw you in the bar, helping your friend, I saw the way he looked at you, he smiled at you. I hadn't seen him smile in a long time before that or since, the only time he smiled has been when he's talked about you. How he regretted not getting your phone number."

"It was his stag party!" Molly whispered loudly not wanting the whole canteen to hear the conversation. "I woke up and realised what had happened. I was going to leave my number but what would that have made me, a dirty mistress, his bit on the side? I don't think so."

"He was going to call off the wedding, but she, well manipulative doesn't come close."

"He told me some things about her, but he still married her."

"Yeah and it barely lasted a year," Elvis stated "Look it's not my story to tell, but what I can tell you is that Charlie is so bloody by the book, traditionalist with a copy of the rules and regulations shoved up his arse. I would never have thought he would cheat on Rebecca, but he did, and if I'm honest was bloody glad he did…until he started pining for you."

"What?" Molly whispered.

"He has never stopped thinking about you Molly, and now there is Sam. He's always wanted to be a dad."

Molly buried her head in her hands, her head was swirling. He had thought about her. He had wanted to contact her. He wanted kids, oh shit he was going to hate her.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When he's well enough to handle it," Molly replied instantly.

"When he's well enough?" Elvis glared at her "He has a right to know!"

"And he will, but I can't exactly walk into his room, tap him on the shoulder to wake him up and go hey, remember me, guess what we have a son!"

Elvis glared at her.

"He's had brain surgery," Molly said quietly and carefully "We don't yet know how that's affected him. He could wake up and be his normal self, or he could wake up not knowing anyone or anything."

Elvis still looked at her but was starting to take in what she was saying.

"Imagine if he doesn't remember anything, I walk in there and tell him we have a child together and he has no memory of anything" Molly asked him "You're his best mate, what's he going to think?"

Elvis sighed as the penny dropped "That you're either married or in a relationship."

"Exactly, and what happens when he finally remembers what really happened?"

"I dread to think."

"It will set him back and hurt him far more than waiting ever will. This is my job Elvis. I get you're looking out for your friend but if you want your friend back then he needs time and patience."

"What about his parents, they need to know too."

"And they will," Molly replied, "but I think Charles deserves to know first don't you?"

Elvis nodded as Molly's phone beeped and watched as she read the message. "What's happened?"

"Charles is awake," Molly said as she quickly stood up and grabbed her coffee, Elvis was two steps behind her.

OGOGOGOG

It only took them a few minutes to get back to the ward, instantly they saw the activity going on around Charles' room. Anna and Archie were pacing about outside the room when they saw Elvis approach them.

"So, he's awake then!" he grinned as he patted Archie on the back.

"How did you know?"

"I saw him in the canteen when I got the message," Molly explained quickly "Where is Ms Devlin?"

"In there examining him, but something's not right Molly," Anna sniffed.

Molly could tell that the woman was on the verge of tears and she reached out and took her hand, "What do you mean?"

"He was saying strange things, almost gibberish," Archie said "Made absolutely no sense at all.

"He has just woken up," Molly said trying to reassure all of them, "Let Ms Devlin examine him and see what she has to say."

At that moment the door to his room opened and Kate stepped out, saw Molly and nodded for her to join her in the room. As she stepped into the room Kate whispered in her ear "Sure you're okay to do this?"

"I have to be," Molly whispered back, looking at him lying up in bed, eyes open and staring right at her. She took a deep breath and closed the door. She then noticed that he wasn't looking directly at her but right through her instead as if she didn't even exist.

"Hello Charles, you're awake," Molly smiled as she lifted his chart to check what Kate had noted so far.

"Whatever," he mumbled

"My name is Molly and I'm gonna be your nurse today."

"Huh," he muttered again, causing Kate and Molly to look at each other, both thinking the same thing, he had no recollection of her at all.

Over the next few minutes Kate asked Charles to do various things, could he smile, move his arms and then legs. Could he hold a pen, count to ten and recite the alphabet? He was able to answer and complete everything, it was the last question though that had him confused.

"Charles what year is it?" Kate asked him

He looked around the room suddenly realising that no-one else was there. "Where are those bastards?"

"Who?" Molly asked him "Who are you looking for?"

"Those immature bastards that did this to me!"

"Did what to to you?" Kate asked quietly as she came closer to the bed.

"They sit at the back and make fun of those who want to listen…. All they do is drink and fuck."

"Where are you Charles?"

"In hospital, they probably think it's funny."

"Who does?" Kate asked again

"Those immature bastards. Some friends they are," he muttered as he looked away and stared into space.

"I have no idea what he's going on about," Kate whispered to Molly.

"His friend is outside, maybe he could help?"

"It's worth a try I guess," Kate replied as she tried to get Charles' attention again.

Molly opened the door and asked Elvis to come in with Anna and Archie directly behind him.

"Hey Charlie boy!" Elvis grinned as he walked into the room and stopped where he was. The look on Charles' face was like thunder.

"Who the hell are you?" Charles barked at him.

Anna and Archie looked at each other and then at Kate and Molly

"I'm your best mate, remember?" Elvis asked him carefully

"Oh, I remember you now, flirting with my girlfriend," Charles spat out before continuing "You're one of those immature bastards. You're no fucking friend of mine."

"Charles language please," Anna said carefully to her son.

"Oh, mummy dearest, you need to lose the grey hair, you look like an old hag," Charles remarked as he turned back to Elvis. "Did you enjoy fucking my girlfriend in the store room?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about mate!" Elvis said raising his hands in the air in an act of surrender.

"Charles you need to calm down you're upsetting your mother," Archie spoke up firmly as he put his arm around his wife to comfort her.

"You need to go on a diet dad, the pair of you are an embarrassment," Charles bit back "Send Rebecca my regards," he said to Elvis.

"Okay I think everyone needs to leave the room," Molly said quickly before anything else was said in anger.

"Good idea," Kate replied, "Let's go to the family room, shall we?"

A few minutes later they were all in the small room, Anna and Archie were sitting holding hands, Anna was crying softly as Molly finished making her a cup of tea whilst Elvis was pacing the room.

"I never slept with Rebecca," he stated "I would never stoop that low. Just want it out there so everyone is clear."

"Well Charles obviously thinks that you did," Archie replied with a sigh.

"There was one time," Elvis stopped as he tried to remember "We had just started at Sandhurst and there was a party and Charlie was drunk. Rebecca was flirting with everyone and she tried it on with me and I told her to piss off, that I wasn't interested."

"Wish Charles had done that," Archie replied dryly.

"How long ago was this?" Kate asked Elvis

"At least ten years ago," Elvis replied.

Kate nodded "What Charles is saying, what he remembers, seems to point back to this party. Were you friends then?"

"Not really, he was the smart one sitting at the front of the classes, while I was, well the joker and player at the back. It wasn't until the end of the first term before we could say we were friends."

"Judging by my assessment I would say Charles has amnesia," Kate explained as she sat down on the small table and faced his parents. "His mobility is okay and so is his speech. It's his memory that's now the concern. He can't remember what happened or how he got here, except for this incident ten or more years ago. At the moment it's difficult to tell if this is a short-term thing or more permanent.

"He could be like this forever?" Anna sobbed

"Yes and no," Kate replied "I know that Molly and I must sound like broken record, but he just needs time. The amnesia could be a side effect of the surgery or it could be the fracture to the skull. It could be the start of another bleed on the brain. It could even be his mind playing tricks on him to block out a period of time that has come to be traumatic for him. We really do just have to wait. His memory could start to come back gradually. That's why I'm delaying a transfer to Headley."

Archie nodded his head as he tried to process what Kate was saying.

"In the meantime, Molly's going to continually observe him, as will another nurse during the night, we'll run more tests and scans and continue to monitor his condition for any changes."

"Can we stay with him, in the room I mean?" Anna asked, "Even if he is rude and obnoxious."

"Off course," Kate replied "But remember that your son is lost and confused right now. He doesn't know what's happening. So, try to not tell him anything, let him ask the questions and answer him honestly."

"What do you mean?" Archie queried

"You mention that he is divorced?"

"Yes."

"Then don't tell him that and what happened. At the moment he doesn't even remember being married. He needs to remember himself, even if it takes a while. But offering him the details that fills in the gaps of his memory will just serve to confuse him further."

"I'm not sure I understand or that I can keep information from him when I can see him suffering with this?" Anna asked as she looked between Kate and Molly.

"I remember being told this in uni, I don't know if it's real or made up," Molly said as she came and sat beside Anna. "There was a couple who had separated after ten years of marriage, no kids. He came from a wealthy family, the wife didn't. He caught her cheating on him, they separated and were in the process of divorcing. He was driving to his solicitors to change his will and finalise the divorce when his car skidded on ice. He was knocked unconscious and in a coma for weeks. His wife never visited until she was told he had regained consciousness. He was confused, he had no memory of anything, she came in and straight away started talking about the weather, the neighbours, and he took it all in. He couldn't remember so he didn't know if it was a truth or a lie. He believed everything she told him. They were happily married and when he came home from hospital, she told him that he had cheated on her and she manipulated him to the point that he wouldn't leave the house."

Molly paused for a moment before continuing "His doctors tried to talk to him, but he believed everything she told him, because she was telling him what no else would when he woke up. It was only a few months later, when he discovered the truth, when he found an old voice message, that she had cleaned him out. He was broken, destroyed and he then overdosed."

"Oh god," Anna muttered.

"Don't go in there and talk about things he doesn't know or remember, talk about things he does and if he asks a question answer him honestly." Kate clarified.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, why don't you all have a rest in here for a while and I'll see you back at his room?" Molly offered.

"I think that's a good idea," Kate said as she stood up "Please excuse me I have another patient I need to check on."

Molly left the room with Kate and closed the door behind her. As Kate made her way to another patient Molly stood where she was for a moment and leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. He didn't remember her, he had looked right through her. Her only thought was Sam, would he ever meet the man she had met all those years ago?

Her thoughts were broken when the door opened, and Elvis stepped out. He closed the door quickly behind him and looked straight at her.

"I can't tell him, not when he's like this," Molly whispered.

Elvis nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "I get it, I don't like it, but I understand."

Molly smiled sadly as she turned and headed back into Charles' room.

When she entered, he was fast asleep and she was glad, it gave her a few moments to take in everything that happened in the past hour.

She used the quiet time to catch up on charts and other admin tasks that she was responsible for on the ward when she noticed that he would need a new IV bag. As she stood up, she heard a knock on the door and saw Elvis walk cautiously into the room.

"He's asleep," Molly whispered as she nodded towards Charles.

"So are his parents," Elvis replied, "Is it okay if I sit with him for a while?"

"Course it is," Molly smiled back. "Just need to get a new bag, be back in a minute."

She walked out to the store room, found a new saline bag and came back into the room. Charles was still asleep, and Elvis was sitting in the chair.

"What's that for?" Elvis asked her quietly

"To stop him from getting dehydrated. This will probably be the last one he needs now he's awake," Molly explained as she changed bags. They both heard the groan that came from the bed.

"Hey, you're awake," Molly smiled as she looked down at Charles who was staring straight at her.

"How are you feeling mate?" Elvis asked as he leaned closer to Charles.

Charles continued to look at her. Did he remember her? Molly couldn't help but look away, his stare was so intense and reminded her of that night, the way he had looked at her as if she were the only person in the world. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she bent down to pick up the empty IV bag that had fallen on to the floor.

"Better now that you're here," Charles grinned as he watched her bend over.

The bag had fallen at an awkward angle and she had to bend right over to get at it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand pinch her bum. When she looked round Charles was grinning from ear to ear whilst Elvis' eyes were like saucers.

Did his stiff upper lip best friend really just pinch the nurse's arse? He tried to keep his face straight as he looked between Charles and Molly, who appeared not to have been offended by it.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a Julius there, mate" she laughed. "How are you really feeling?"

Charles noticed Elvis sitting in the chair and laughed "Oh I know what this is, I'm on to you"

"You do?" Elvis frowned as Molly continued to clean where the bag had fallen, as she tried to ignore and hide just how much his touch had affected her.

"Nurse," Charles smirked as Molly stood up beside him

"Yes."

"Ignore what you're pretending to do, we all know what the real problem is and what you're really here for."

Molly frowned - did he remember her or was it the amnesia playing with his mind? "I don't understand?"

Charles reached out to grab her hand and before she even realised what was happening, he pulled her hand under the bedsheet and over his groin where his member was starting to react to her touch.

Molly pulled her hand away as she felt herself go red with embarrassment. She stepped back from the bed as Charles laughed.

"What the hell are you playing at Charlie?" Elvis shouted as he stood and looked between his friend and Molly "Are you okay?" he asked, the look of concern and shock evident on his face.

"I'm fine, wouldn't be the first time it's happened," Molly replied quickly, trying to laugh off what had just happened.

"Oh, come on don't be shy, just get it over and done with please," Charles laughed

"Charlie, what the hell are you talking about?" Elvis asked him, still shocked at what had just happened

"The strip show! I know what you're like, it wouldn't be the first time you brought a stripper to one of the parties."

"What… the bloody hell… there is no stripper. She's a real nurse, you're in the hospital, she's taking care of you!"

"Yeah right, of course she is!"

Molly's heart was beating so fast. She was a little angry and upset, but at the same time could see the funny side of it. She looked directly at Charles "If I were a stripper mate, would I be standing here in scrubs, trainers, hair in a plait and no makeup? No, I would look a damn bit sexier than this!"

Charles looked again at her appearance "So, you're not a stripper?" He asked cautiously.

"No."

"You really are a nurse?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm really in the hospital."

"That's right," Molly replied as Charles finally started to take in where he was and what was happening to him.

"I am going to step outside," Elvis said quietly as Charles continued to look around him.

Molly pulled the stool she'd been sitting on earlier, over to where she was standing and sat down. She couldn't describe how she was currently feeling but she didn't trust herself to remain standing.

He was asking questions, some she could answer, some she couldn't. He was asking her about the machines that were in the room and what they were for. What hospital he was in, what city he was in.

What she did learn was that he didn't know his date of birth or what year it was. Or who was prime minister.

She stood up and took his blood pressure while he was lying there quietly on the bed.

"Is it okay?"

"A little high but that's to be expected," Molly replied as she noted the result in his chart and put the monitor away. "I need to let the doctor see this."

"I don't know what happened Molly, I have no idea who I am. But you," he said as she walked towards the door. She turned and looked at him "You intrigue me, you touch electrifies me. I…"

"Charles…" Molly interrupted in an attempt to stop him saying anymore.

"Molly, did I know you before this?" He asked her as he stared right at her "It's like I know you, but I don't know you… were you my girlfriend? Were we in love?"

Molly stood frozen to the spot unsure of what to say next. What could she say? Before she could reply there was a knock at the door and Kate walked in.

"Nurse, can I speak to you a moment please?"

"Yeah," Molly cleared her throat and looked at Charles "Sorry, I need to go but I'll be back."

She stepped out of the room and into a warzone. Archie and Anna were standing at the other side of the nurse's station listening to Elvis tell everyone about what had just happened.

"Is what he's saying true Molly?" Kate asked her gently

Molly nodded her head. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had my arse pinched or slapped or someone cops a feel when I bend over."

"Even so, he made you touch him," Kate winced "I know what you're saying, it's the amnesia but that's no excuse, it's not acceptable."

"I don't care what anyone says that is not my friend in that hospital bed," Elvis all but yelled around the ward.

"Molly, I am so sorry for my son's behaviour," Anna said as she approached "I just don't know what to say to you, I have no words."

"Like I said Mrs James, its fine, it wouldn't be the first time it has happened, and it probably won't be the last," Molly smiled at the older woman. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Ms Devlin a moment."

Molly pulled Kate to the side and told her what had happened after Elvis had left the room, what he could and couldn't remember along with his blood pressure results.

"I'm going to organise another scan, just to be on the safe side," Kate replied as she looked at Molly, "you sure you're okay?"

"Just need a few minutes to myself, my head is fragged," Molly sighed as she made her way to the staff room and sat down.

All she could see were those dark brown intense eyes staring at her, into her very soul as he kissed her up against the hotel room door and again when he started to move inside her. He said her touch had electrified him, well it had definitely electrified her that night and now again in his hospital bed.

Had they been in love? Could you fall in love with someone within just a few hours of meeting them? She didn't think so, she'd never believed in love at first sight, but then again why was she always thinking of him, why did she compare every man she had ever been on a date with since to him? And not one of them ever matched him. Were her feelings for him clouded because of Sam?

Her mind was spinning as the tears started to fall and the next thing she knew, Kate was beside her, holding her and calming her down.

"It was only a matter a time until you cracked," Kate said once Molly had calmed down and had told her about what Elvis had said to her in the canteen.

"I'm scared Kate. I always wanted to find him again to tell him about Sam, for Sam to have his father in life. But what if that doesn't happen? What if he never remembers what we had and refuses to acknowledge Sam? What if I did this, if I had left my phone number and he had called off the wedding, then Sam would know his father, he may never have been on that stupid exercise, what if all this is my fault?"

"None of this is your fault Molly, you know as well as I do that most cases of amnesia like this go away."

"Yeah and then he remembers what happened, which will then set off another shit storm?"

"You're going to hate what I'm about to say," Kate smiled as she looked at Molly

"We just have to wait and see what happens," Molly laughed as she wiped away the tears.

"Well Nurse Dawes, your shift finished five minutes ago. You're going to go home and play with that gorgeous boy of yours, read him his bedtime story of Chicken Licken for the millionth time, then once he's asleep you're going to have a large glass of wine, relax on the sofa and plan what you're going to do on your day off."

"That sounds wonderful, but we are telling Sam tonight about Jac and Dan getting married and moving out," Molly sighed.

"Okay well after that open the wine, because you need to relax and switch off Molly otherwise you're going to go out of your mind. Still on for swimming with the kids tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but aren't you on call, what if his scan comes back?"

Kate interrupted "Well then I can come in, and you look after little Miss Temper Tantrum for me, you can handle her better than I can most of the time! Come on let's get you home."

**I think I may have broken Charles... but is this change in personality permanent?**

**I know very little about medical conditions, all of the above comes from the NHS website and my imagination! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always I do not own the show.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they are greatly appreciated! Huge thanks as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this.**

**This chapter picks up a few days later….**

Molly took a deep breath as she opened the doors to her ward. She'd been off the previous day and was slightly nervous at what awaited her.

Her and Kate had met up the day before to take Sam, Chloe and Holly, Kate's eldest daughter swimming. Holly was the swimmer whilst Chloe and Sam splashed about in the baby pool before being treated to a McDonald's for lunch.

For Molly the afternoon was spent curled up on the sofa watching Sam colouring in before watching cartoons. Her mind was constantly wandering elsewhere, here on this ward wondering how Charles was. Did he still have amnesia? Was he still groping people and being rude to his parents? His last remark before she had been called from the room – "did they know each other and had they been in love?" How the hell could she answer that, even if and when he was his normal self and remembered their very brief night spent together. She had promised him she would come back to the room, but she didn't. Her meltdown in the staff room had finished her shift as Kate sent her home. Would he remember her not coming back, would he care?

She opened the door and practically walked into her ex head on, Bryce Foster, whose shift was just finishing.

"Watch it mate!" she exclaimed and then realised who it was "Oh hi."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Bryce bit back as he looked at her.

"What else is there to say," Molly sighed, this was the last thing she wanted.

"Oh, I don't know, goodbye, good luck, it was nice knowing you maybe?" Bryce replied, "I've just finished my last shift here Molly, I fly back home in two days."

"Oh right," Molly said quietly. She had heard whispers of him leaving suddenly but had forgotten all about it with everything else that had been going on. "Good luck then."

Bryce sighed "Who is that guy that you and Dr Devlin are so focused on? This Major James?"

"So focused on?" Molly glared at him wondering what the hell she had ever seen in him. "He has a serious head injury and nearly died Bryce."

"Well his scan yesterday came back okay."

"That's good," Molly said as she looked anywhere but at him. "He's Sam's father."

"Ah. That would explain it then."

"Explain what?" Molly sighed, she just wanted this conversation over and done with.

"You look at him in a way that you never looked at me," Bryce sighed "I just hope he feels the same way Molly."

"What the hell are you talking about Bryce?"

"You'll realise eventually Nurse Dawes," Bryce smirked "You were right, we were never a long-term relationship, it just took me a while to realise that. Give Sam a hug from me."

Molly stared as he gently patted her shoulder and turned out of the ward and towards the elevator.

"Good luck and good bloody riddance" she muttered under her breath as she walked into the ward and towards the nurse's station, where Kate was already sitting and going through the charts from yesterday.

"I see you saw Mr Yankee Doodle Dandy then?"

"Yeah," Molly said quietly, still thinking over what he'd said.

"What you ever saw in that man is beyond me," Kate smiled "I'm glad to get rid of him and that pompous ego of his!"

"Well I always did say that I have shit taste in men," Molly smiled. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Chloe," Kate sighed

"What now?"

"Screamed the house down at four am for her breakfast, can I please have Sam, please?"

"Nope," Molly smirked as she looked around and saw his room. She nodded her head towards it. "How's he doing?"

"No change," Kate sighed "I just looked at his chart, Bryce was happy with his scan yesterday, but I'm not. I'm calling Patel and telling him he's going to have to wait a few more days before doing the surgery on his leg."

"Do you think there's another bleed?" Molly frowned

"Well Jasmin was his nurse yesterday, looking at her notes, he was rude to his parents, pinched her arse several times along with lewd comments and had absolutely no memory of his friend or his ex-wife. The amnesia doesn't seem to be getting any better. He kept asking for someone but when Jasmin asked him who, he had no idea of their name or what they looked like."

"That might be me," Molly said quietly "I did tell him I would come back and didn't."

"Molly he can't even remember your name according to these notes."

"He asked me if we knew each other, if we dated and if we were in love," Molly said quietly

"What did you tell him?" Kate asked as she finished her coffee and stood up.

"Nothing, that's when you came in and asked to speak to me," Molly replied smiling. "Good save!"

"I'm actually kicking myself for my timing!" Kate smiled as she stood beside Molly. "I need you to be his nurse today Molly. Jasmin has point blank refused and apparently his parents were asking for you all day yesterday."

"It's okay, at least I know what I'm walking into," Molly replied as she turned and headed towards the staff room with Kate directly behind her.

"How did Sam take the news about Jac and Dan?" Kate asked as she followed Molly into the room.

"Good, looking forward to the wedding," Molly smiled "I'm not sure he really understands yet that they'll be moving out. Just need to wait and see."

"Did you get to see the house after swimming?"

"No but Jac showed me the pictures she took. There's nothing wrong with the house, just Jac over-reacting as usual. Dan is moving in straight away, in fact Sam is at home with him now, supposedly helping him pack," Molly laughed.

"Supposedly?" Kate asked smiling.

"I think Sam is more interested in playing with the boxes than actually putting anything into them!"

"Tell me about it, we spend a fortune on bloody toys, only for the toy to be ignored and they have hours of fun instead with the bloody box!" Kate laughed "Chloe is the same."

OGOGOGOG

Molly took a deep breath as she opened the door to Charles' room. She walked in and noticed that he was sitting up in the bed just staring into space. His breakfast was sitting on the trolley untouched.

"Morning Charles, how are you today?" Molly asked trying to be bright and cheery.

"Fine," came the curt response.

"Better hurry up and eat your breakfast mate before it goes cold," Molly said trying to encourage him to eat even though the breakfast looked less than appealing.

"I am not your mate," snapped Charles still staring into space.

"No, you're not but I'm your nurse today," Molly said as she came and stood in front of him and crossed her arms, "So unless you want me shouting at you all day then I suggest you eat some of your breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" Charles barked and mock saluted her and then started giggling.

She needed to run a few tests and ask him some questions as part of his regular observations, but she just stood and watched him for a few moments, this was definitely not the Charles she saw the other day and it definitely was not the Charles James she fell for three years ago.

She watched as he giggled like a school boy, lifting his toast and breaking it into pieces but made no attempt to eat it, he just started to play with the pieces. She had heard the expression playing with your food, but he was literally playing with the pieces of toast in front of him. For a brief moment it reminded her of Sam playing with his toys at the kitchen table and she was nagging at him in the background to eat his food. She was standing here watching the father of her son acting like a child himself and she had to admit that she found it heart-breaking. Something was definitely not right as she heard him muttering.

"Sorry what was that?" Molly asked him carefully

"Wellington should have done this," Charles muttered quietly "and that would have led to Napoleon doing this…."

"What?"

"Are you thick?" he shouted at her

"No, I just don't understand what you are saying that's all," Molly said, quietly trying to ignore her shock and hide just how much his outburst had annoyed her.

"I'm talking about the Battle of Waterloo," Charles stated as he glared at her "I'm trying to tell you my opinion of what they could have done better, like you asked us to!"

"Us?" Molly asked frowning

"The rest of my class, god you are stupid," Charles said as he rolled his eyes and continued playing with his toast.

At that moment Molly heard the door open and saw his parents walk in.

"Oh, great more stupid people," Charles scoffed as he rolled his eyes again.

"I see nothing has changed then," Archie sighed as he placed his jacket over the back of the chair.

"Molly! It's so good to see you!" Anna said as she turned and smiled at her. "Are you Charles' nurse today?"

"I am," Molly replied nodding her head whilst watching Charles out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Anna said smiling "That nurse yesterday was lovely but she, well, she didn't seem to know what she was doing."

"Jasmin is every bit as good a nurse as I am," Molly smiled as she looked back over to Charles who was still muttering away to himself.

"This started last night," Archie said quietly "the muttering and playing with anything on the tray."

"What's he saying? I can't make him out?" Molly asked them.

"Last night it was the Battle of Hastings and from what I have heard so far he is now re-enacting the Battle of Waterloo."

"I take it he likes history then?" Molly asked.

"Military history, he's always been interested in it," Archie replied as he glanced over towards his son. "Morning son!"

"Go away dad, I'm busy here!"

Molly could see how upset Anna and Archie were, as she glanced over and whispered that she would be back shortly.

She walked out of the room and towards where Kate was sitting.

"How is he?" Kate asked, "He is top of my list on ward rounds."

"Not making any sense," Molly sighed as she leaned up against the desk "He's playing with his food and I mean literally playing with it, he's broken up the toast into pieces and using them as toy soldiers whilst reciting military history. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm his teacher."

"None of this sounds good, this behaviour and his observations during the night are giving me cause for concern," Kate replied frowning at his chart again. "Molly organise another scan please as soon as possible."

"Of course," Molly replied as she dialled the telephone number that she knew from memory and booked Charles in for another scan. "We've got a slot in an hour."

"Good, let's go and check on him again," Kate said as she led them both into Charles' room.

Kate tried to ask him some questions, but Charles just giggled back at her. In between giggling he continued to recite the Battle of Waterloo.

Molly watched him the whole time, he was still fidgeting with his food, couldn't look directly at anyone and everything he said made no sense at all.

As Kate was finishing her examination she turned to his parents and explained that she had ordered another scan for this morning as a precaution. Molly saw them nod their heads in approval and as she turned back towards Charles, she found him staring right at her.

"Hel… e."

Molly frowned - was he trying to say something to her?

"Hel…." Charles slurred again as Kate turned around and looked at both of them

"Charles?" Kate asked him

Charles didn't reply as the seizure hit him. Molly reacted instantly as Kate started yelling instructions to the nurses outside his room who immediately ran in.

Within minutes Molly and Kate were rushing Charles towards the elevator with Molly promising to keep his parents updated.

OGOGOGOG

As Charles was wheeled into one elevator the other elevator arrived on the surgical floor, which Elvis stepped out of, laden with a bag of pastries for breakfast in one hand, and a tray of coffees in the other. He noticed a lot of people around the ward but thought nothing more of it. It was a surgical ward with lots of different things going on. He approached the side room that Charles was in, turned and leant backwards to open the door. He stepped in and started speaking instantly.

"That car park was mental out there and as for the queue in the canteen..." he started but stopped as soon as he realised that there was no bed or no Charles in the room, only a sobbing Archie and Anna who were hugging at the window. There was only one thought in his mind right now. "Oh fuck no."

"Elvis," Anna said as she looked over at him, "He is… away…" she sobbed as Archie tried to calm her.

"What Anna is trying to say is that he just had a seizure or something like that, fortunately the doctor and that nice nurse Molly were here when it happened, so they have just rushed him down for a scan," Archie explained as he led his wife to one of the chairs.

"Jesus, I thought, no you don't want to know what I thought," Elvis said as he set everything on the bedside table. "I take it there's been no change then?"

"He was reciting the Battle of Waterloo when we arrived," Archie sighed "He was acting like a schoolboy for god's sake."

"Maybe this scan will show something," Elvis said trying to reassure them

"I hope so."

OGOGOGOG

Molly came and stood beside Kate as they waited for the scan results to show on the screen.

"How is he?" Molly asked as she bit her lip.

"Stable at the moment," Kate replied as they waited impatiently "God why does it feel like forever waiting for this bloody thing to show."

"Like waiting for the kettle to boil," Molly said quietly

"How are you doing Molly?" Kate asked her quietly "I understand if you don't want to be here."

"All over the place if I'm honest, let's see what the scan shows first before I make any decisions."

A few minutes later and they were both looking at the scan of Charles' brain. Kate saw it first.

"There," Kate pointed to an area of the scan "The skull has swollen slightly and there's a bit of bleeding."

"Enough to cause the amnesia?" Molly asked

"Definitely," Kate replied, "He needs another craniotomy right now," she explained as she looked at Molly.

"I don't think I can, go in there I mean," Molly said as she took a breath to steady her nerves. "It were different last time when I didn't know it was him, now…"

"I understand Molly," Kate said sympathetically. "I will prepare for the operation, can you go back up to the ward and let his parents know what's happening, and then call Patel and tell him that the surgery on Major James' leg will have to wait another day or two."

"Telling him will be my absolute pleasure Boss!" Molly grinned, no one liked Mr Patel, and his arrogance "Maybe if he had let you operate first then none of this would have happened."

Kate nodded in agreement "My other burning question is why Mr Foster didn't pick up on the bleed in yesterday's scan either, but that's an argument for another time.

Molly nodded "Good luck."

"I'll let you know the second we're finished."

Molly smiled sadly as she stepped out of the room and took a glance over at where Charles was lying unconscious. She wasn't a religious person but said to herself "please god" looking up to the ceiling for him to be okay, not for her sake but for Sam's.

As she walked back up to the ward all she wanted to do was to find a dark room, curl up in a ball on the floor and cry her eyes out. But she couldn't. If she turned up on the ward looking upset, it could prompt Charles' parents to ask questions that she was not yet ready to face. Even now, she still wanted Charles to know he was a father first. Crying would come later she told herself. Right now, she had to be strong for everyone's sake.

A few minutes later and she was standing outside Charles' hospital room, the door was open, and she could hear his parents talking. Elvis saw her first and stood up as she walked into the room.

"Molly, what's going on? Where is here?" Elvis asked as she walked fully into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ms Devlin is preparing Charles for surgery," Molly said quietly as Anna sat down on the chair and buried her head in her hands.

"The scan has shown some more swelling to the brain as well as some bleeding, Ms Devlin is going to perform an urgent craniotomy."

"Will that help?" Archie asked her "I mean with his memory, did this swelling, and bleed cause the memory loss?"

"Quite possibly yes," Molly replied, "But at the same time we won't know until after the surgery."

"How long will it take?" Elvis asked her "I have to drive back to London later, I have a new assignment overseas that I can't get out of."

"Most craniotomies take around four to six hours, some are quicker, some take longer. Ms Devlin will call me and let me know as soon as the surgery is finished."

"You're not going in with him then?" Anna asked, "You are a theatre nurse, too aren't you?"

"I am but not today," Molly replied as she briefly caught Elvis's glance. "I am the most senior nurse on the ward today, so Ms Devlin needs me here. Relax, he is in the hands of one of the best neurosurgeons in the country."

Archie and Anna both nodded quietly.

"I will go and get some booklets for you, they are easy to understand and explain everything that is happening right now. You can also write down any questions that you have, and Ms Devlin can answer them for you later," Molly explained as she stood up "I'll be right back."

Molly walked out of the room and headed to the nurse's station where the leaflets were kept. She lifted the ones she needed and when she turned around, she found Elvis scribbling on a piece of a paper.

"This is my phone number, you can contact me on it anytime," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," Molly frowned

"As I said I am going to be out of the UK and I just want to keep up to date on how my best friend is doing."

"No problem, I promise to keep you updated."

"How are you doing, with all this?" Elvis asked carefully

Molly bit her lip "Okay, verging on a breakdown, but I'm okay. As long I have something to do then I'll be fine."

"And Sam?"

"He doesn't know yet if that's what you mean," Molly replied more sharply than intended "Sorry."

"It's okay, I was just asking in general how he was," Elvis smiled

"Currently creating havoc with cardboard boxes," Molly grinned "My flatmate is moving out and he is supposed to be helping them pack."

Elvis smiled "I can imagine how that's going."

OGOGOGOG

Molly kept herself busy for the next few hours, between constantly checking on the James' and supplying endless cups of tea and coffee to them, there was a pile of paperwork that needed sorting and to top it off a new student nurse had arrived on the ward and needed showing around.

It was exactly six hours later when the phone call came from theatre. Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hung up and walked towards the relative room where the James' were currently waiting.

She knocked on the door and when she walked in three heads looked up at her. She smiled "Ms Devlin just rang up from surgery, the operation was a success, text book in fact. He is in recovery now and he'll be back on the ward shortly. No beds in intensive care as usual!" she said rolling her eyes at the last remark.

"Oh, Thank God!"

"Ms Devlin will come and speak to you when she returns to the ward."

Kate arrived around an hour later and nodded for Molly to join her in the relative's room.

"Mr and Mrs James," she said as Molly closed the door behind them "Your son is recovering well, there was another bleed on his brain, and I am confident that we stopped it for good this time. Whilst in recovery he did regain consciousness very briefly and responded to all our tests."

"He's awake!" Anna smiled.

"Not at the moment," Kate explained gently "I have put him back into a medical coma, mainly just to give him the chance to rest and heal. I will warn you, he is back on a breathing machine and is on a drip, again it is just a short-term measure to help him recover."

"What about his leg, you mentioned something earlier about it?" Archie asked her

"Dr Patel will be assessing your son over the next few days as he will need another operation to repair the damage to his leg, we all feel that it will be better to do this sooner rather than later and get started on his rehabilitation. We will continue to monitor him over the next few days and if everything goes okay then they will look into operating on his leg towards the end of the week."

"When you woke him earlier, after the operation, did he still have amnesia?" Anna asked her.

"He was able to tell us his name and date of birth and he knew he was in hospital," Kate replied, "We just need to wait and see what happens when he wakes up."

Archie and Anna both looked at each and sighed. They were both clearly exhausted after the events of the last few days.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kate said to them "Why don't you both go home and get some proper rest. I know you are worried and want to be here, but he's going to be sedated until tomorrow morning at least, go home, relax, watch a movie. Whatever you want. We have your contact details if anything changes during the night."

"I am driving you both home," Elvis said, "and I'm not taking no for an answer."

OGOGOGOG

Several hours later and Molly was tiptoeing down the stairs praying that Sam would not wake up and bounce out of bed demanding another story. He had only done it three times already and she was rapidly losing the will to live.

"Oh my god, I only got your text now!" Jac exclaimed as she walked in the front door and saw Molly standing there telling her to be quiet. "Sorry, is he asleep?"

"Just, how much sugar did Dan give him today?" Molly asked as they both walked into the lounge.

"The whole bag knowing my fiancée!" Jac smirked as she handed Molly the bottle of wine "I think you're in need of this after your day today."

"Forget the glass just give me a straw!" Molly sighed as she practically fell down onto the sofa. "What do you fancy pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza and I'm paying," Jac smiled as she went to get the glasses from the kitchen "How is he, Charles I mean?" she asked as she opened the wine bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Stable and heavily sedated. We will know more in the morning when we try and wake him," Molly explained.

"If you're not in the mood for this tonight it's fine there are plenty of other nights, and bottles of wine and pizza!"

"No, we are doing it tonight, I need the distraction," Molly smiled

"Well I have some good and sort of good news for you," Jac said as she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa.

"Go on."

"It turns out both our parents had been saving for our wedding, so instead of waiting for years, we can go ahead and start planning and booking for it as well as work on the house."

"There is nothing wrong with the house Jac, this place needs more work done to it than your new place does," Molly laughed "So What's the sort of good news?"

"I will probably be moving out sooner than I realised." She grimaced slightly as she said it.

"And the problem is?" Molly queried

"Less rent for a start," Jac sighed "I…"

"Jac, for the hundredth time I'm really happy for you and Dan. Sam and I will be fine, besides things are slightly different now," Molly said quietly

"As in daddy is now around?" Jac asked

"Yeah," Molly sighed "I'm not looking forward to breaking the news but whether he wants to be involved or not there are grandparents who will definitely want to know Sam."

"From what that friend of his said," Jac said trying not to blush as she remembered her drunken antics in front of him years ago.

"That you flirted shamelessly with!"

"Thank you, Molly," Jac glared then smiled "He always wanted to be a father so I think after the initial shock he will want to be part of Sam's life. If not, demand child support from him and ask the grandparents to help with babysitting!"

"If only It were that easy!" Molly laughed "So to change the subject, have you decided on a colour scheme yet? Where are you getting married? What type of hen party would you like?"

"You are my only bridesmaid so you can choose your own dress and colour, as for where, I'm not sure. As for hen party, no secret trips to Ibiza. I think I want to keep it all small and quiet."

"Hello, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Very funny!"

Molly sipped her wine as there was as knock at the door and Jac stood up knowing it was the pizza.

"Jac?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight, it's just what I needed." Molly smiled at her friend.

OGOGOGOG

The next morning Kate talked through the plan regarding Charles' recovery with Molly and his parents. Throughout the morning they were reducing his sedation in the hope he would come round by himself. Every noise had Archie and Anna jumping in their seats in case something was happening. But nothing, he was still unconscious.

Elvis was en-route back to London and Molly had already text him to let him know there had been no change.

It was early afternoon when it happened. Molly was just back from her lunch break and had ordered his parents to do the same. She was in the room alone with him checking his vitals when she heard a noise.

She looked up and saw his eyelids fluttering. Why she did it she didn't know but she took his hand and felt him grasping it in return.

"Charles?" Molly said trying to keep her voice as clear as possible. Her heart was racing. But there was no response.

"Charles?" she asked again and this time when his eyes opened, he was looking straight at her. He tried to speak so she removed the oxygen mask. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

"It's okay take your time," Molly said as she continued to look at him.

"Is….you?" he whispered

She frowned, not able to make out what he was saying and reached for the water on the table. She held the glass, so he could take a sip through the straw "Slowly," she whispered as he sucked on the straw.

As she set the glass back down on the table, she heard him "Molly, is it you?" he asked again slightly clearer.

Did he recognise her? Was it possible? She thought. Was he remembering her from their one-night stand or as the Molly he thought was a stripper?

"Yes," she replied smiling, still staring into his eyes. Her heart was still racing, and their hands were still entwined "I'm Molly, your nurse."

"I… found… you…" he whispered as he tried to smile. "Tried… to find…"

"It's okay," Molly soothed as she found herself stroking his hair back over the small area that had been shaved during surgery. She smiled at him, did he really remember?

"Am I…. dreaming?" Charles whispered "Your… not… real."

"I'm real mate, I'm squeezing your hand!" Molly giggled and then she saw his face change, it was then she knew, the amnesia was gone, he remembered her.

"You… came… back… to me."

**Charles is awake and he remembers Molly!**

**What will happen next? All will be revealed in a couple of weeks when I come back from holiday! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, I do not own the show**

**Huge thanks as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me.**

**Huge thanks to all you readers who have waited patiently for this update!**

**So, a couple of days have past – when will Molly tell Charles that he has a son?**

"How was yesterday?" Kate asked as she saw Molly walk over to her desk and start her shift.

"It was the birthday party from hell," Molly smiled "Seriously, on Sam's next birthday he's getting an apple. Cake and sugar are banned!"

"Nick is still traumatised if that's any consolation."

"I need Valium to get over it."

"In theory it was a good idea," Kate smiled "three birthdays all in the same week, have one large birthday party, but fifty screaming, hyper, sugar filled three year olds in a very small room was never going to work."

"The clown scared the shit out of me never mind the kids. I had Sam holding on to my left leg and Chloe trembling on my right."

"Was that when Nick started to dial the police thinking that the clown was actually a mass murderer?"

"He was forgiven for that one, Nick I mean. How is it possible to mix up children's third birthday party with horror night fancy dress?"

"Remind me to never use that company!" She let out a small laugh then sighed as she stood up and walked over to the board. Molly was directly behind her and frowned.

"Short staffed again?" Molly asked

"Yep, I need to operate on Marie today, the tumour is growing too fast and we have a patient coming up from casualty with a spinal injury following a stabbing. Major James will also need one last scan as well before we transfer him upstairs to ortho."

"I was about to ask how he was yesterday, Charles I mean," Molly said as Kate turned and looked at her.

"No sign of amnesia to the pleasure of his parents. I think he's starting to remember how he spoke to them during that phase. The infection on his leg is healing nicely and so far, all tests on his memory, speech and movement are positive. He's complaining of headaches but that's normal. Mr Patel has asked for him to be transferred to his ward from tomorrow in preparation for one last surgery on his leg."

"Okay."

"Jasmin removed the catheter yesterday and he's getting about using a wheelchair."

"That's good!" Molly smiled as she looked over in the direction of his room.

"He's very polite and well mannered, but very pig headed and stubborn. He thinks his recovery will last a few weeks and not a few months."

"Ahh," Molly sighed and looked around to make sure no-one else heard what she wanted to say. "So... when do you think would be a good time to tell him, about Sam I mean?" Molly asked quietly.

Kate took a deep breath and looked at her friend, before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "That's a tough one, and I'm not sure it's something I can answer. Only you'll know when the time's right. No one can predict how he'll react. But brain injury or not, I'd say he'll most likely be angry...to start with anyway," she said quickly as she took in Molly's crestfallen face. "It will be a huge shock. Put yourself in his shoes, how would you feel if you suddenly found out you had a child you didn't know about. I'm just not sure he's completely ready to handle that kind of news yet. He's only a few days out of major brain surgery." She said gently as she gave Molly's shoulder a small squeeze. She knew Molly desperately wanted to tell him but friend or not he was still her patient and she was his doctor and she had to think about what would be best for his recovery and progress. Although she didn't envy Molly. She definitely didn't want to trade places with her.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I mean it's not like I can just blurt it out. The poor man's been through enough, I don't want to give him a heart attack too."

Kate gave a small smile. "Look, I'm not saying you have to wait weeks or even months, but he's just about come to terms with what's happened to him. He's had major brain surgery and he still has to have surgery on his leg. Give him a bit of time to get used to everything. He's not going anywhere for a while."

"True." She sighed.

"I know you want Sam to know his dad. And he should. And Charles should absolutely know about Sam, but you've built a great life for you and Sam, something which I know is hard to do on your own."

"Well I wasn't entirely on my own. I had Jac and Dan and you. I wouldn't be where I am today without you all".

Kate smiled. "And we wouldn't be where we are without you. We're family. Which is why all I'm saying is, before you let him in and completely turn your life upside down, maybe just take a bit of time to actually get to know him first. Don't just dive in headfirst" She said cautiously. She didn't want to upset Molly. She knew she'd been desperate to reconnect with Sam's dad for years but if what Molly had told her about that night was true she never _really_ knew the man. She just didn't want her to get hurt and the world she knew to come crashing down around her. She was looking out for her, or rather trying too.

"Thanks Kate. You're right. I know you are. It's just...this is all so surreal. I've dreamt about this moment for years." She said wistfully, before her eyes widened and a flash of alarm registered in her eyes. "But actually you're right, what if he doesn't want to know. What if I got it all wrong and we didn't have a connection. What if I meant nothing to him?" The panic now evident in her voice, as the vision she'd had of them being a happy family suddenly disappeared.

"I never said you'd got it wrong and you didn't have a connection. In fact I'd say you were pretty spot on. I think he's actually a bit infatuated with you, he was asking after you all day yesterday. All I'm saying is reconnect with him and get to know him before telling him he has a son."

Molly was about to reply only to be interrupted by the outburst coming from Charles' room. Both women looked at each other in alarm. "I fear when he gets his next scan there will be even more broken bones," Kate grimaced as Molly turned and headed to his room.

"Son of a bitch…" Charles swore as Molly walked into his room "Hi, your back!"

"Yeah, day off yesterday," Molly replied, all thoughts of the conversation with Kate quickly disappeared as she frowned at him, nearly doubled over in the wheelchair. "You okay mate?"

"Bashed… foot… on door frame," Charles explained nodding his head to the door which led to his own bathroom.

"That was smart," Molly smirked "You know you're supposed to ask for help when getting out of bed and into the chair."

"I am perfectly capable of getting in and out myself, thank you Dawsey," Charles replied as he wheeled himself back to the bed.

"How do you know my nickname?" Molly asked as she watched him struggling to get himself back into the bed.

"The nurse yesterday let it slip," he smirked before giving up and falling back into the wheelchair and sighed "Okay I admit defeat."

"I would say I told you so," Molly smirked as she came and helped him back into bed. "I'm supposed to be doing your obs, but I think I'll leave your blood pressure for a while."

"Good idea," he smiled as he got comfortable in the bed "You never said you were going to be off yesterday, I missed you."

"I did tell you, the night before, when you were too busy telling me what to put in the text to your mate Elvis. Who in their right mind names their son Elvis anyway?"

"It's not his real name, it's a very long story but everyone calls him Elvis," Charles sighed "Did he reply yet."

"Oh yes!" She smirked.

"With that look on your face I'm worried by his reply."

Molly lifted out her phone and read out the message Charles had asked her to send.

'_Charles says, stay alert, stay focused, stay alive and stop bloody flirting. Whatever that means.'_

Molly cleared her throat and tried to hide her laughter

'_Thank Christ he's back to normal, was seriously thinking he was going to make a career out of groping nurses!'_

"He said what!" Charles fumed as his face started to turn red as he tried to reach out for Molly's phone, but she took a step backwards and out of his reach. "I do not and have never groped… oh dear god!"

Molly bit her lip as a look of recognition washed over his face which was now beetroot red as he covered his face with his hand.

"I remember being a dick to my parents, but Molly please tell me that groping Jasmin's breast and you… I pinched your… tell me it's the morphine Molly please? Tell me it never happened."

"Sorry all true."

"How does Elvis know this?"

"Because he was sitting in the room when you did it, you really didn't like him to begin with did you?" Molly grinned.

"I am never going to hear the sodding end of this am I?" Charles asked her "Oh dear god tell me I didn't… you know…" he said as he pointed towards his groin.

"Grab my hand and placed it on your…"

"Stop talking please for the love of God!" Charles cried as he reburied his head in his hands. "I am mortified. Molly I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Molly shrugged as she came and stood beside him "I've had worse done to me."

"Molly I mean it," Charles said as he grabbed her hand and encased it with his as he slowly traced his fingers over her knuckles. "I am truly, truly sorry I was obviously not myself, the last thing I would ever want to do is to offend you."

She quickly pulled her hand away and averted her gaze as she walked around the bed to look at his chart.

"I've already said it's okay. Besides, I think it's more important that you apologise to your parents. You put them through the wringer mate." Molly smiled as she started to fiddle with the pen, bringing it to her mouth and chewing on it lightly as she looked at his chart to distract herself. She felt it, and she knew he had too. The second their hands touched her whole body felt like it had been electrocuted. The spark was still there all these years later. If anything, she thought she might love him more. She wanted to kiss him, to run her fingers through his hair and grab his hand and never let go. And she desperately wanted to tell him about sam. He looked so much like him. When she looked into his chocolate brown eyes it was as if she was looking at Sam. But Kate was right. She needed to get to know him. They obviously had the sexual tension but behind that she wasn't sure.

Charles felt it too. The feel of her touch shocked him awake, making every hair on his body stand to attention. He could still feel the heat of her hand in his, her touch seared into his skin forever. All these years and still one single touch from her reduced him to jelly.

"Flowers, mum likes flowers," Charles continued, still shocked by the intensity of their hands being entwined "Could you, would you mind if I gave you the money and their address, could you get some flowers sent to them please? My card is…actually I have no idea where my wallet or credit card is?"

"I think your mum took it home with her for safe keeping."

"Shit." He said, banging his fist on the bed in frustration.

"Charles, I need you to calm down," Molly said as she watched him get himself worked up over not being able to get flowers. "Just say what you said to me when they come to visit later. You can organise flowers for them when you get to Headley or treat them to a meal in a swanky restaurant when you get home."

"Good idea!" Charles smiled. "What am I going to do without you when they move me to this other ward?" His mood soured slightly at the thought of not seeing her every day. She was the only thing keeping him going. He counted down the minutes until she came on shift and he was greeted with those sparkling green eyes and infectious grin that lit up the room.

"Start groping another nurse?" She mocked.

"Not funny." He frowned.

"I think it's hilarious!" She said as she stuck out her tongue at him and made her way back to the chair at the side of the bed.

"I'm being serious," he said quietly as he reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've longed to touch you since that night, I wanted to wake up and feel you beside me and spend the rest of the morning getting to know you."

"I don't regret it," Molly said quietly as she fiddled with a piece of cotton on her uniform. "But it was your stag night and…"

"I don't regret it either Molly. There's not one day that has gone past where I haven't thought of you, wondered where you were and if you were happy. Some three years, ten months and sorry I can't remember how many days later I find you living and working in the same town."

"Small world," Molly smiled quietly. Was this the moment she told him about Sam? She knew what Kate had said but it felt like the right time.

"That or Lady Luck was smiling down on us, making us destined to meet again eventually. When that tank rolled over, I saw you?"

"What?" Molly asked broken from her thoughts about Sam

"I saw you in my head every day, and when the accident happened you were the last thing I saw," Charles said as he grabbed her hand again and tenderly stroked it, his fingers interlocking with hers. This time she left it there. "I need you by my side Molly, either as a nurse or more preferably as a friend or maybe more" he asked with a hint of optimism. "I've never felt a connection with anyone like I do with you."

"Ditto," Molly smiled as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes, as she swallowed down the lump in her throat and managed to stop them before they fell.

And in that moment she knew. She knew she had to tell him now. Well today at least. Kate was right. She did need to get to know him but she had her answer. She hadn't been crazy these last three years. He'd thought about her too. There was a connection. And if they were going to have any sort of relationship then he had to know they had a son together. She owed it to him. And to herself. There would be no point going forward and getting close to him if telling him that he had a son made him run away.

"I am not leaving this ward without your phone number." He insisted.

"Okay," Molly smiled, as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down for him. As she handed it to him there was a knock on the door as another nurse walked into the room.

"Sorry Molly, you're needed on the ward, the patient has arrived up from casualty."

"Coming now," Molly said as she quickly stood up and straightened her uniform before looking back at Charles "Sorry I have to go, do you want the door and blinds open or closed?"

"Open please, I can watch you being brilliant," he smiled as Molly blushed "Will I see you later?" He asked hopefully. He was aware he was acting like a schoolboy, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm still your nurse, so yes. But, we do need to talk. I could come back when my shift finishes?"

"Excellent, sounds like a plan," Charles smiled as he watched her leave the room and straight into action. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you hardly knew? Even though they barely knew each other they had a connection, and he found her utterly gorgeous. She had a classic, natural beauty about her. No need for lashings of makeup, something which he despised when he was with Rebecca. But more than that he was in awe of how cool, calm and collected she was as he watched her walking about the ward, dealing with every problem that came her way.

He knew the patient in the next room to him was a woman in her twenties with a small child and he could hear her crying every night when her partner went home with the small toddler. She had a brain tumour and every night the nurses would reassure her that she would be going home again and would see her child's next birthday.

The new admission was causing a bit of a stir, he thought as he saw a lot of people hanging around and waiting for news, then the police arrived, and everyone disappeared apart from one man who raised his voice to Molly and another nurse for not helping his brother quickly enough. Was it wrong that he wanted to stand and cheer (if he could stand that is) at how Molly had put him in his place? How she continually intrigued and surprised him. She was definitely a breath of fresh air.

His head was starting to get sore, so he reached for the buzzer to get some pain relief as he closed his eyes. He didn't have to wait long before Molly appeared and then she immediately went to get him some painkillers to take. He could sense her leaving as he finally drifted off to sleep. When he woke, he watched her again from afar.

As his eye followed her as much as possible, he couldn't help but tell himself "she was beautiful inside and out, what the hell would she see in him?" He was a Major in the army but between the headaches and his leg injury he was looking at months of rehabilitation with no guarantees of being declared fit for duty. What would he do then? Would she want to lumber herself with someone with a limp and no job? The doubts were starting to creep in, was she too good for him?

When his parents arrived, he apologised profusely for his behaviour which they graciously accepted, albeit with a bit of ribbing from his father. His parents didn't stay for the entire visiting hours as the Drs had sanctioned his visitors now that his general health had improved.

His company Sergeant - nicknamed Kingy, together with a few other squaddies from his unit were finally allowed leave to come and see him and Monk who was currently recovering on another ward.

After they had left, he continued to watch Molly work from afar. The new patient was proving to be a handful, as was his brother, who appeared to be standing guard, questioning every single thing that the doctors and nurses were doing. If he had been one of his squaddies he would have been up on a charge by now. Charles admired Molly for not losing it with him, even from this distance he could see that she not only remained calm, but confident, in her work. He smiled to himself as he thought what a bloody good medic she would be to have out in the field.

He lay back on the bed and watched her, as sleep overtook him and he drifted off dreaming of what a life with her would be like.

OGOGOGOGOG

Molly was glad when her shift finally finished. She knew that what was going to happen next wouldn't be fun, but it had to be done. The new admission had been a cocky, arrogant arse and obviously in trouble with the police. She could deal with him, but his brother, well he was a different story. He was always standing in the corner, arms folded, constantly glaring at her and at his brother. Something about him made her wary. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was a general aura about him that made her feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach. It was something she was definitely going to need to be aware of and be on her guard about. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, she had something more important to worry about; telling Charles he had a son.

She understood where Kate was coming from in giving him a few more days before dropping the bombshell, and taking the time to get to know him, but she simply couldn't lie any longer. The guilt at not being able to tell him had been eating away at her ever since she took the pregnancy test.

Molly lifted her phone to see a text from Jac explaining that she'd left her house keys at home and was waiting downstairs for her. She frowned at the message, she knew she should go as Jac was waiting but she'd geared herself up to talk to Charles and she wanted to do it before she lost her bottle. Deciding that she had to do this now she fired a quick text off to Jac.

Her phone beeped a few seconds later with the reply. Jac was going to get Sam from nursery and wait in the canteen for her. She'd ended the message with good luck and a kiss.

Molly stood up and lifted the photo she had of Sam from her bag. She gave it a quick glance and gently stroked the picture of her boy before tucking it into her pocket with her phone and putting her bag back in her locker. "_Hopefully you'll meet your daddy one day really soon,"_ she whispered, as she took a deep breath and headed towards Charles' room.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Molly whispered as she stood in the doorway and saw Charles playing with his dinner.

"Please do," he beamed, as he took in the sight of her. Even stood there, clearly drained and exhausted from a full day's work she still managed to take his breath away. "How are people expected to eat this?" he scoffed, as he turned his attention back to the bland and tasteless food on the tray in front of him, throwing his fork down onto the plate in the process and pushing it away from him.

"The smell of the food trolleys is enough to make me barf never mind eat the stuff," Molly laughed as she closed the door behind her. "Where are your parents?"

"Spending the evening at home," Charles smiled "No mithering tonight, mind you dad forgot his phone so I expect he'll come back when he realises it's missing."

Molly bit her lip as she pulled the chair over towards the bed. She felt sick. Her palms were clammy and her stomach was in knots. Why did she feel so nervous? Surely he'd be happy he had a son. But she knew why. They'd just found each other after 3 years and she was about to drop the biggest bombshell ever on him. Even though there's nothing she could have done about it. It's not like she could have found him. Her hands were shaking. She swallowed hard and braced herself for what had to be done.

"Is everything okay Molly?" Charles frowned as he took in her worried expression.

"There's something I want to tell you," Molly said quickly "and you're probably not going to be happy about it but there's nothing I could do. I had no way of finding you, I mean it's not like we exchanged contact details or anything. I've wanted to tell you all along, but I had no idea where you were, I didn't even know where to start to look for you and oh god, you're going to hate me." Molly rambled, the words spilling out of her mouth at what felt like 100 mph, as she placed her head in her hands.

Charles's eyes widened slightly as he took in her demeanour, she was clearly very worried about something, although at this point he had no idea what; he was still struggling to understand what she was talking about. "You're not making any sense Molly. What am I not going to like?"

"Me." She sighed as she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Why on earth wouldn't I like you?" He frowned, perplexed as to why she'd think that. "I've wanted to find you ever since…" Charles started to say before being interrupted.

"That night…I...oh god why is this so hard," Molly groaned as she tried to find the right words. "That night is what I need to talk about."

"Okay." He nodded, being mindful that he wouldn't interrupt her again as she clearly had something she needed to get her off her chest.

"Dr Devlin said I should wait a few more days, till you've had time to recover, you know, cos of the trauma you've suffered she doesn't want me to put your recovery back, but I can't Charles, I can't wait any longer to tell you, not when I've been waiting to see you and tell you for so long."

"Molly, what do you need to tell me?" Charles said, a little more urgently than previously. He was starting to worry now about what she was going to tell him. She certainly was out of sorts and wasn't acting like the Molly he'd come to know. Was she about to confess her feelings for him? But if she was why would she look so serious and worried about that?

Molly cleared her throat. "We have a son."

"Sorry?" Charles frowned as he stared at Molly, was he hearing this right?"

"That night, was wonderful, perfect even and I got pregnant," Molly whispered as she lowered her head finding it easier to focus on the floor instead of his face, she could bear to see anger or worse reflected in his expression.

"What?" Charles all but barked as she looked up to see him run his fingers through his hair coming very close to his surgical scar.

"Watch the dressing!" Molly said as she stood to reach over only for Charles to grab her arm and glare at her.

"I have a son?" he said deathly quiet, his face furious.

"That night...that night was... wonderful, perfect even and I...I got pregnant," Molly whispered, as she lowered her head, finding it easier to focus on the floor instead of his face, she couldn't bear to see anger or worse, reflected in his expression.

Charles felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. If he wasn't sitting down he was sure he might have collapsed. He felt like the floor was giving way beneath him.

"I have a son?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Molly said as she pulled her arm free from his grasp and stood up straight, "His name is Sam, I have a photo for you," she said as she lifted the photo from her trouser pocket and handed it to him.

Charles took the photo from her and just stared at it. There was no doubt about it, this little boy was his son. He was a mirror image, and so similar to the photo his mother still had on the fireplace of him at a similar age. He couldn't believe it. He had a son; all this time and he had no idea. Rebecca had lied to him about being pregnant just to con him into staying and marrying her. And meanwhile Molly really had been carrying his son and raising him by herself.

It was as if his whole world was falling apart, or possibly falling into place - he wasn't quite sure yet - right in front of his eyes.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" he growled. His lips snarled in rage as he clenched his fists to try and keep his anger in check as his eyes narrowed to nothing more than black dots as they bore into her.

She didn't think she'd ever seen him so angry. Not that she really knew him but she'd never seen this side to him, not even when he was acting out after his surgery. She knew he'd be angry but this...this was something different. He was cold and detached.

"I didn't know how to contact you," Molly swallowed nervously "We never exchanged telephone numbers."

"You knew I was an officer in the bloody army Molly," he raged.

"Do you know how many posh gits there are in the army with the name Charles? Too bloody many mate. You never told me your surname so trying to find you would've been near impossible, I didn't have a clue where to even start!" Molly bit back. "You could have tried to find me." She finished, as she stood glaring at him with her arms folded.

"If I had known you were pregnant I would've done but psychic ability has never been one of my strong points", he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "I was getting married you could have traced me that way," Charles retorted.

"Oh, and be the slutty whore who ruined the wedding party? Besides, how would that have helped me, I had no idea where you were getting married, or who too!" Molly fumed as she felt the tears start to form.

"I nearly died in that tank accident," Charles said not dropping his glare from Molly "I could have died never knowing that I have a son!"

"And how is that my fault?" She argued

"You should have stayed in the room, or at least left a phone number before you ran from the room," Charles said as he continued to look at the photo.

"And become what?" Molly countered. "You've been going on for the last few days about how you thought of me every day, how you wanted to try and find me, why? What was your great plan? That I'd be your dirty little bit on the side?"

"If you had left your number, I could have been part of my son's life!"

"It wouldn't have mattered even if I had. You were getting married. You wouldn't have called" she yelled, as she stood up and started pacing the room. She was getting a headache. She could feel the dull ache forming behind her eyes. They were getting nowhere and this was going way worse than she expected, although if she was being honest she wasn't quite sure what she expected.

"You know, this isn't just my fault Charles. It takes two to tango," she sighed as she sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room. "I wasn't exactly expecting to get pregnant. It wasn't my plan that night. But do you know what, I don't regret it. Not one bit. Sam is the best thing to ever happen to me. It's just a shame his dad is turning out to be an absolute arse!"

Charles turned to look at her. "I want to see him, I want to be a part of his life," Charles stated as he lowered his voice.

"I want that too, I've always wanted you to be involved."

"Well then you should've tried harder to find me and tell me! Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's at nursery, we can arrange for you to meet him properly in the next few days."

"I want to see my son!" He demanded. He knew he was being irrational and taking his anger out on her but he couldn't help it. This massive bombshell had just been dropped on him, he was stuck in a hospital bed unable to walk and his head was pounding. He just couldn't get his head around it all.

"You will, just not tonight," Molly said trying to reason with him. "It's nearly his bedtime Charles. And besides you need to calm down. There's no way you're meeting him like this" she shot back. He might be Sam's dad but Sam was her number one priority and there was no way she was introducing him to his dad unless he calmed down and started thinking rationally.

"Are you denying me access Molly?" He raged. "I swear to god I'm going to go for custody of him!"

"What?" Molly whispered alarmed at his outburst, as the tears started to run down her cheek.

"Well you're always working aren't you! So, who looks after _my_ son when you're here?"

Molly saw red and glared back "I work part time, I was off yesterday and spent the day with him and his friends at a birthday party. A children's birthday party before you start. I've been doing extra shifts because of _your_ bloody accident."

"Oh, typical, blame me!"

"I am not blaming anyone," Molly lowered her voice again "He's happy, healthy and loves going to nursery. I have two housemates who also look after him, another nurse and a doctor, so somehow I think we're all more than qualified to look after _your_ son." She retorted as she stood and headed for the door. She'd had quite enough of him now. She'd had a long day and she didn't need his attitude. She understood he was angry. But she wasn't going to stand there and be shouted at any longer. They were going around in circles and not getting anywhere.

"I am going to be involved Molly. I will do whatever I have to do to see him and be involved," Charles muttered as he watched her head towards the door. "Where the fuck are you going?" he fumed.

"Maybe Kate was right, I should have waited before telling you, but I just wanted to be honest with you. Molly sighed "we're going around in circles and not getting anywhere and you need your rest, I'll call in and talk to you tomorrow.

"I want to talk now!"

"Well I can't. I need to get Sam home, give him his tea and settled for bed," Molly replied as she turned and left the room.

OGOGOGOGOG

He was a father. He had a son.

Those same words kept going through his brain on a loop.

He knew had been an absolute bastard to Molly just now, but he was just so bloody angry. With Molly for leaving the room before he woke up. With Rebecca for lying to him and trapping in a loveless marriage. But he was angry mainly with himself. That morning when he woke up and realised that he loved Molly more than his fiancée he had wanted to search the hotel for her. But instead he decided his career and reputation were more important to him and he went fishing with his arsehole of a brother in law instead.

He had to be involved in his son's life, having a child was all he had ever wanted.

The sound of ringing from his dad's mobile broke his thoughts. He reached over and answered it "Dad, I need to talk to you."

OGOGOGOG

Molly barely made it to the locker before the dam burst and the tears were flowing. Had she really expected him to take the news well? She knew this would happen, that he would be angry and blame her, but she hadn't considered that he'd demand custody. At least he didn't ask for a paternity test, otherwise, brain surgery or not, she would have lamped him one. A blind person could see the resemblance between Charles and Sam.

She quickly rang Jac to check on Sam, she was suddenly desperate to know he was okay. Jac asked how it went, feeling her voice break again she could only reply "Awful."

She hung up the call, arranging to meet them both downstairs in 5 minutes as she quickly washed her face and tried to hide the big red blotches. The last thing she wanted was for Sam to see her upset.

She grabbed her bag and jacket from her locker and quickly made her way out of the ward. She was replaying the entire conversation with Charles over and over in her head as she waited for the lift, her thoughts interrupted by the sound of thumping noises.

She turned to look over her shoulder in the direction of the banging and saw the creepy guy from earlier kicking the chocolate bar machine. Before she could turn away he looked up and directly at her.

She nervously smiled "Steal your change? Always does that!" she said as she noticed him walking towards her.

Molly suddenly realised that there was no one else in the corridor and started praying that the lift would hurry up and arrive. He kept walking closer to her.

"How's your brother now?" she asked as he stopped right in front of her.

"He's not my brother," he growled with a sinister and cocky grin plastered on his face "I was the one who stabbed him in the back. I just needed to make sure he kept his mouth shut."

Molly froze in fear; her only thought was that Sam was waiting for her downstairs.

"And now I need to shut you up too," he grinned as he grabbed her throat.

"Please don't," Molly gasped, dropping her bag as she grasped his hand, trying to fight him off but she couldn't get the strength to do anything.

Then she felt it, a stinging sensation and a punch to the head. As she fell to the floor, he kicked her again and as everything started to go black, she heard the sound of footsteps, and hopefully help approaching.

**What has happened to Molly? And what about Charles?**

**More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the show, this chapter is a product of my imagination!**

**Huge thanks as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me, and off course to everyone who has left a review. They are all greatly appreciated.**

**So after the last chapter, will Molly be okay and will Charles have calmed down?**

**All is about to be revealed…**

"Shit, that hurts," Molly grimaced as she tried to move in the hospital bed.

"Keep still then," Dan remarked as he made some notes in her file.

"Some bedside manner you have there!" Molly bit back.

"What it is they say about doctors and nurses being the worst patients?" Dan grinned as he chewed on the end of his pen.

"I just want to go home," Molly sighed "Where's Sam?"

"With Kate, Pearl was reading him a story but once we were all satisfied you'd suffered no head injury or concussion Kate took him upstairs and he's playing in her office," Jac explained.

"You need to go up there Jac please," Molly pleaded as she grabbed her best friends' arm "If Charles sees him or hears about this… he's threatening to take him away from me."

"That will never happen Molly," Dan said as he came and stood beside her, "We won't let it."

"Yeah well judging by what he just said he already thinks I'm an unfit mother."

"It's probably just the shock," Dan tried to explain "It's a hell of a lot to take in days after having brain surgery."

"Well let's hope I don't meet him up there," Jac fumed. "I'll go up as soon as you've given your statement to the police."

"No, go now please Jac?" Molly asked raising her voice slightly.

"Okay, okay," Jac smiled "and I promise I won't let Sam out of my sight."

Dan waited until Jac had left the cubicle and closed the curtain tight behind him.

"Okay, truth time, what really happened up there Molly?"

"With Charles?" Molly frowned.

"No, how did you end up a patient in my department," Dan stated, "Was it a patient who did this to you?"

Molly shook her head "remember the spinal patient that was sent up earlier?"

"Yeah, stabbed in the lower back."

"That's the one" Molly grimaced as pain shot through her side. "Well the man who was with him, said he was his brother,"

"I remember him, scary as hell. I'm guessing he wasn't his brother."

"No. He's the one who stabbed him, and when the vending machine ate his money, he came at me while I was waiting for the lift," Molly grabbed her side as she tried to sit up in alarm "Tell me he's not still up there is he?"

"Relax, Molly please," Dan said trying to get her to lie back down again. "No, the police were already looking for him when he attacked you, hence why help came so quickly. He's in police custody as we speak. There's no way in hell we'd let Sam go back up there if he was still there." Dan replied, reassuring her.

"Thank god," Molly sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You were bloody lucky," Dan said as he came and sat on the bed beside her "the knife only grazed you, if it hadn't been for the waistband in your scrubs it would be a very different scenario right now."

"I know, could have done without the shiner on my eye and the bruised ribs though. Breathing is a challenge right now."

"Which is why I'm giving you the good stuff and keeping you here overnight to keep an eye on you, to make sure you do as your told and get some rest."

"What about Sam?"

"I think Jac and I are more than capable of looking after Sam overnight, we haven't killed him yet."

"Ha bloody ha. Thanks," Molly retorted. "I'm just a little… scared after talking with Charles earlier."

"Just give him a few days to absorb all of this, he'll calm down and see sense. From what you've told me he's in no shape to be looking after himself for a while, let alone a child. He'll realise that eventually." Dan said trying to reassure Molly that things weren't as bad as she feared.

"I hope you're right," Molly mumbled.

"Get some rest, I'll come and wake you when the police arrive."

"Okay" Molly nodded, "and thanks for everything."

"It's what friends do." Dan smiled kindly as he left the cubicle

OGOGOGOGOGOG

"Good grief, what on earth has been going on?" Archie sighed as he finally arrived at Charles' hospital room.

"What? Sorry?" Charles asked deep in thought. His mind was a million miles away from everything that had been happening outside his hospital room.

"The hospital is crawling with police, I couldn't come the normal way to the ward. I had to take a detour around the entire hospital just to be able to come in a different way," Archie explained as he lifted his now found phone. "That will teach me to forget my phone."

He placed it in his jacket pocket but was distracted when he looked at his son. His face was stern, cross even, and he could tell that his son's mind was going into overdrive. Something had obviously happened in the short space of time since he and Anna had left. Both outside on the ward and to Charles.

"Charles?" he asked carefully as he sat down on the chair.

"What?" Charles bit back and then realised that he'd snapped at his dad "Sorry dad."

"When I rang looking for my phone, you said you wanted to talk to me," Archie said quietly.

"I did, I do," Charles muttered, as he briefly closed his eyes and then looked at his father. "It's a bloody mess dad."

"What is?" Archie asked

"Why do I always screw things up and end up embarrassing you and mum?"

"What on earth are you talking about? When have you ever embarrassed us Charles?"

"Where do I start" he sighed "Rebecca, getting married and divorced within a year, being the subject of gossip at barracks?" Charles explained "God they're going to love this one."

"We have never been embarrassed Charles? Truth be told we were glad to finally be rid of the horrible manipulative witch."

"That's what I mean, embarrassing you, and god, now it's only going to get worse, but I swear dad I will make things right," Charles vowed.

"Make what right son?" Archie frowned "I am sorry, but I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about?"

"Molly," Charles stated quietly.

"Molly who?" Archie asked and then realised "Molly your nurse? What about her?" He asked perplexed.

"Remember that day in the park when I told you that my marriage was over and I told you about the woman, the one I met on my stag party?"

"Yes," Archie replied, a frown crossing his brow as he thought back to the day "I remember you telling me that you were enraptured with her."

"She was, well is, Molly."

"Hold on, are you trying to tell me that the nurse who has looked after you is the same girl you met on your stag night?" Archie asked, just to make sure he was understanding his son correctly.

"Yes."

"My god, what are the chances!" Archie laughed "Charles if what you told me that day is true then why do you look so… so furious?"

"I have a son dad," Charles stated his face getting redder with anger "I have a son with Molly and she never told me!"

Archie could feel his eyes start to bulge "What?"

"I swear I will make it right dad, I am going to be a part of his life, go for custody if I have too…"

"Charles stop talking please," Archie said as he stood up and placed his arm on his son's shoulder for support "I need a minute."

After a few minutes of silence and pacing around the small room, Archie was the first one to speak.

"Molly, she's a lovely girl, I know your mother thinks very highly of her as a nurse and how she looked after you, but... what I am trying to say is that, are you sure that this child is yours?" Archie asked quietly.

"He is mine," Charles replied tersely as he handed his father the photo Molly had given him of Sam. "Take a look."

Archie took one look and smiled "Definitely a James."

Charles nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's his name?"

"Sam."

"I like it," Archie smiled as he came and sat down again. "Your mother is going to be ecstatic!"

"Oh god," Charles sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

"For someone who has always wanted to have children you do not look happy about this," Archie said carefully as Charles now glared at him.

"I am happy that I have a son!" Charles scolded. "What I am not happy about is the fact that she never told me. Three years dad! Three years and I never knew he existed. I could have fucking died never knowing I had a son! God Dad, I must be such a fucking disappointment to you and mum"

Archie shook his head in disbelief. "Charles, how many times do I, and your mother for that matter, have to tell you that you are not a disappointment to us. You never have and never will be!"

Charles was about to reply but Archie raised his hand "Let me finish please."

"You have always been the same, so bloody traditional. You had to follow every rule and regulation no matter where you were, in school, at Sandhurst. Why you ever thought you could disgrace us I will never know. You have a brilliant career in the army, yes, your marriage failed but that was all on Rebecca. The only thing that would disappoint me is if you have nothing to do with that little boy."

"That will never happen," Charles said defiantly. "I am going for custody, she lied to me, hid him from me. I will be out of here in a few weeks and he can come and live with me."

"Good god Charles listen to yourself!" Archie barked as he glared back at his son. "In the past few weeks you have had two surgeries on your brain and are about to have another operation on your leg. You have blinding headaches and are looking at a lengthy stretch in rehab at Headley. You will be bloody lucky if you're even walking unaided in six months' time!"

"What are you saying dad? "Charles asked as he stared at his father "That I'm never going to get better? That I'm going to be a bad father? She has him in a nursery!"

"No, I am not saying that, of course you are going to get better, but it will take time," Archie tried to explain "And nurseries are good for children, he gets to spend time playing with other children. It's important for them to socialise with other children, it helps get them ready for school."

"So you're taking her side!" Charles all but yelled as he tried not to cry in front of his father.

"Wake up and face facts son!" Archie said more quietly "I love you and you know me and your mother will help you as much as we can, but you are in no shape to look after a three-year-old by yourself."

Charles crossed his arms and huffed.

"And acting like a two-year-old won't help the situation either," Archie remarked. "I get it, you're in shock, you're angry, with yourself, with Rebecca, with Molly, hell the world in general. But it's not going to change anything, you can't turn back time Charles."

"I know!"

"That day in the park you told me that you weren't in contact with her, Molly I mean."

"Yes, and?" Charles shot back

"Why were you not in contact with her? I was going to ask you that when Elvis arrived with Laura and we never finished the conversation," Archie explained.

"I didn't have a contact number for her."

"Did you give her yours?" Archie asked carefully.

"No," Charles replied quietly as he picked at the sleeve of his pyjama top.

"Did you know her last name, or even give her yours?" Archie asked

"No," Charles replied, knowing where his father was going with his questions. "But she knew I was in the army."

"And how many Charles' are there in the army!" Archie sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I know you're angry, but how the hell was she supposed to tell you?"

Charles closed his eyes in response. As much as he didn't want to admit it his father was making perfect sense, how could Molly have told him that she was pregnant, especially when he'd buggered off for three years with special forces.

"I know your angry son, but have you ever once thought about Molly and how hard this must be on her. Despite the fact she's a single mother working in one of the toughest and most underpaid professions, she has to do everything herself. And on top of that, over the last few weeks she's had the added pressure of seeing the father of her child with serious head injuries and no certainties as to whether you would completely recover from them. She's also provides you with the most diligent of care and supported me and your mother, all the time having to put her own feelings and emotions to one side"

"I didn't think about that," Charles replied quietly as he began to realise how much of a prat he'd been.

"No, you didn't," Archie said, "You reacted without thinking or probably even asking after the boy."

Archie nodded his head towards the photo lying on the bed, "He certainly looks a happy, healthy, loved and well looked after little boy, don't you think?"

"He does," Charles replied as he glanced again at his son's happy smiling face. He too was smiling for the first time since Molly told him the news.

"I take it you have contact details for her now?"

"Yeah she left her mobile number on the table," Charles replied as he mentally kicked himself for how he had spoken to her.

"Why don't you send her a quick text to apologise, put her mind at rest, then you two can arrange a time to have a proper discussion about Sam, and no mention of custody!" Archie suggested.

"I will, I just need to get out of bed first," Charles grimaced as he sat himself up and gratefully accepted Archie's unspoken offer of help.

"Where are you going?" Archie asked him

"Bathroom," Charles sighed as he got into the wheelchair and for the first time, noticed all the activity on the ward. "I see what you mean about the police."

"I'm going to go whilst I still can." Archie smiled "Shall I tell your mother about Sam or do you want to do it?"

"No, you can tell her," Charles smiled "I'll probably hear her scream of delight from here!"

Archie laughed as he patted Charles on the back "I'll see you tomorrow then, good night son."

"Night dad," Charles sighed as he made his way to his private bathroom.

OGOGOGOGOG

He was embarrassed at the length of time it had taken him to get into the bathroom, empty his bladder, wash his hands and get back into the wheelchair. He frowned as he pushed closer to the door to his room.

His leg was sore, his head was starting to throb, and his arms were sore from wheeling himself in the chair. He had a million thoughts whirling and racing through his brain.

He wanted, no needed, to see Molly and apologise to her for the way he had acted earlier. He was mad, more with himself than anyone else. If he had looked for her that morning at the hotel, if he had finished with Rebecca and cancelled the wedding, whether she had been pregnant or not then things could have been so different. He would have been there to support Molly during pregnancy, maybe even been present at the birth. He would have been involved from the beginning and who knows he and Molly could even have been married. Things could've been so different, maybe the accident and his being in hospital now may never have happened. Maybe he would actually be happy.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Molly's name being mentioned by one of the nurses. When he looked over at the nurse's station, he saw his doctor Ms Devlin standing there; her words frightening him.

"Molly has been attacked, and she's being kept in overnight for observation." She was informing the rest of the nurses.

Before he knew what he was doing he was wheeling himself out of his room and towards the desk.

"Molly? What happened to her is she okay?" he asked as Kate turned to look directly at him. His heart was racing as everything started to fall into place. The police being on the ward, all the activity and Molly was being kept in overnight, whatever had happened here, it had happened to her and his blood suddenly ran cold at the very thought.

"Major James," Kate started as she tried to usher him back to his room.

"I was talking to her earlier, she told me about Sam," Charles explained in a fast voice "I said some horrible things to her, I need to apologise to her. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Kate smiled "a bit battered and bruised but she'll be okay."

"Was it that man? That guy who'd been harassing and staring at her all day? Did he hurt her?" Charles asked as he tried to process what was happening.

"We think so," Kate replied as she glanced over at something or someone behind him.

Charles noticed Dr Devlin was distracted, turning to follow her gaze he saw who had her attention. He saw his son Sam being led into an office. "Sam," he whispered.

Kate stepped in front of him as Jac closed the office door and walked over to them startled at Charles seeing her.

"I know you," Charles said as he kept trying to look into the office. "You were the drunken friend on the dance floor."

Jac blushed with embarrassment as Kate smirked.

"Tell me he wasn't there when she was attacked?" Charles asked them, as he tried to hold back a sob.

"No, he wasn't," Kate replied as she observed Charles. His concern for Molly and Sam was evident.

"I'd collected him from nursery whilst Molly came to see you and we were waiting downstairs for her," Jac said cooly. It was taking all her restraint not to really lay into him. She knew he was shocked at Molly's revelation but there was absolutely no excuse for the way he spoke to Molly.

"Can I see him, please?" Charles pleaded.

"Not a cat in hells chance mate," Jac replied "I was just with Molly and she told me about your argument. She doesn't want you anywhere near him - not right now anyway"

"I was in shock and angry," Charles bit back, "I need to apologise to her."

"Not tonight you don't," Kate said as Charles wheeled himself closer to the window of the office and looked in.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing. I just said you're not seeing him!" Jac said as she stood in front of the door, with her arms folded.

"I am not going to say anything to him," Charles said quietly "Can I at least just stay here for a few minutes and watch him. Please. I feel awful about the way I spoke to Molly. I said some terrible things."

"Like threatening custody. I swear if you even think of going for that you'll have me to deal with," Jac hissed as she glared at Charles.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean it. I was in shock," he said quietly. "Please. Just one look. That's all I'm asking," he pleaded.

Kate and Jac looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't for them to say whether Charles could see Sam or not. That was Molly's decision. But as long as one of them stood with him they didn't see too much harm in him seeing him. Jac moved away from the door as Charles rolled closer.

"I need to finish some charts then I'll return to take you back to your room Major," Kate said as she smiled at Jac.

"Thank you," Charles whispered as he smiled at his son who was sitting at Kate's desk and colouring a picture. Howie the bear was sitting on the table facing him. "He is the double of Molly."

"Really?" Jac asked "I think he's more like you than Molly."

"Molly frowns like that," Charles said smiling sadly. "When she's concentrating on something, I've seen her do it many times when she's been monitoring me or doing my obs."

Jac laughed, "He's going to stick out his tongue in a minute."

Charles frowned and then smiled when he saw Sam very slightly do as Jac had said he would. Totally captivated by his son he saw him start talking but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Is he talking to the bear?"

"Howie?" Jac asked "Yes he is. They are best friends."

Jac came closer to him and kept looking at Sam. she kept her voice low so no-one else could hear her. "She told me what you said to her tonight. She loves that little boy more than life itself. She's lying downstairs in agony from being kicked, beaten and grazed with a knife yet all she can worry about is getting him home safely for his tea and bedtime story."

"She was stabbed?" Charles gasped, as his eyes darted to Jac, as he tried to swallow the bile in his throat.

"Thankfully it was only a graze," Jac replied "She's my best friend, and if you only knew the sacrifices she has made for Sam. She had her dream job on this ward but gave it up to have him. The guilt of having to work and take him to nursery just so she can feed him and clothe him. He's happy and couldn't be more loved, but you accuse her of being a bad mother! If anything, it's you that is the unfit parent."

Charles lowered his head, he deserved everything she was giving him right now.

Jac continued "It was your bloody stag party, you were the one who flirted with her, chatted her up, kissed her and you couldn't even wear a bloody condom but of course it's always the woman's fault. Maybe Molly was right in that she always attracts the shitty bastards."

Charles closed his eyes, everywhere in his whole body started to hurt. "Can you take me back to my room please?"

"Certainly, Major James," Jac replied with a smile as she went back into nurse mode. "Do you need any pain relief?"

"Yes please," Charles sighed as Kate followed them into the room and together, they got him back into bed.

As Kate got his medicine ready, Charles turned and looked at Jac, "Can you do two things for me please?"

Jac just glared at him.

"Firstly, tell Molly I'm sorry, I have to apologise to her."

"Yes, you do," Jac replied as she folded her arms.

"Secondly, when you take Sam home and tuck him into bed, give him a hug from me."

"I will," Jac smiled.

He watched them both leave his room as he closed his eyes. He was a father and he just saw his son, in the flesh for the first time!

But what type of father could he be? He couldn't get down on the floor to play with him. He wouldn't be able to play in the garden with him or play rugby in the park. Then there was Molly.

The beautiful, amazing Molly who he simply adored, how could he ever apologise to her, could she ever forgive him? If by some miracle she did, what type of life could he give her or Sam? He was useless to them both.

The pain medication was starting to kick in, so he closed his eyes and visualised Molly smiling as she had to him earlier in the day with a grinning Sam standing beside her. He drifted off to sleep with the vision of the two most important people in his life.

**Molly is okay – phew!**

**More coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the show, I just wish that I did.**

**As always thanks to Debbie and Steph for editing this and to everyone who takes the time to review.**

**Enjoy?!**

Four days later

Charles closed his eyes as he lay back in his hospital bed and listened to the constant mithering of his parents. He loved them both dearly, but they were starting to annoy him. He appreciated the fact that they came and visited him every day in the hospital and on most days, he looked forward to it. Anything to break the boredom but today, however, it wasn't them that he wanted to see. He was just too anxious about Molly to want to make small talk.

The second surgery on his leg a few days earlier had been a success, Mr Patel, his surgeon had told him earlier that morning as he had adjusted his pain medication. He would need physiotherapy as soon as he was able to get up and stand. The paperwork had been filed for his transfer to Headley as soon as possible to start his rehabilitation. As he read the literature the surgeon had left for him, Charles realised he wouldn't back on active duty for quite some time, if ever. At that present moment he had no idea how that made him feel. A part of him craved the routine of army life, however another part of him knew things were going to have to change. He had a son now, a son whose life he wanted to be a part of.

Every time he thought of work or his future his head started to throb, a common side effect of the two brain surgeries his other surgeon Ms Devlin constantly reminded him of. The main side effect was the crippling migraines, which she assured him would decrease in time. The medication for the migraine was effective but it made him a bit groggy and he wanted to keep a clear head today.

Ever since he heard about the attack on Molly and he'd briefly seen Sam, Charles had been desperate to apologise to her in person for the way he acted when she'd told him about Sam. He'd sent the first text the next morning, and to his surprise, she replied straight away, agreeing that they needed to see each other and sort things out. They'd text several times each day just to see how each other was feeling and last night they had agreed to possibly meet today. First thing this morning, before doctor's rounds, he'd sent her another message but there had been no reply until a few minutes ago.

His parents were too busy moaning about something to notice as Charles lifted his phone from the bedside table and unlocked it. Molly had replied.

'_Is it okay if I come this afternoon? Sam has a party he wants to go to at nursery.'_

He smiled as he quickly replied.

'_Perfect.'_

He really wanted to meet Sam too, especially after seeing him the other night, but he had no idea what Sam knew about him and as much as he wanted to be a part of his life, he had to respect Molly's wishes. Deep down it was probably best that he and Molly cleared the air before he met Sam.

He was broken from his thoughts by his mother walking over beside him.

"Who was that?" Anna asked, curious as to the smile on her son's face.

"Molly," Charles replied still smiling. "She's going to call in later and I can finally apologise to her."

"Is she bringing Sam? Do you want us to stay when she's here?" Anna asked, excited at the prospect of being a grandmother.

"Anna for the love of god stop talking!" Archie exclaimed as he saw the look on Charles' face.

"No, I don't want you to stay, thank you though for offering," Charles replied, slowly, trying not to offend his mother. "I think it's best that we talk alone. And no, she is not bringing Sam with her."

"But I can't wait to meet him and spoil him rotten!" Anna smiled almost bouncing on the spot.

"Neither can I, but we have to respect Molly's wishes," Charles replied. "Or do you not remember your own advice mother?"

"No need for sarcasm Charles," Anna replied as she sat down in the chair and glanced at the photo Molly had given Charles of their son "He is the absolute double of you at that age."

"When I saw him through the office window, all I could see was Molly," Charles said, smiling softly at the memory.

"Well Molly is obviously fantastic as a mother, she's a nurse," Anna said as she looked at Charles "Remember to tell her that and none of this custody nonsense either."

"I will and I promise mum," Charles sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Another headache?" Archie asked.

"A bit, not as bad as the migraines," Charles replied quietly, all he wanted was some peace and quiet to be able to think over what he was going to say to Molly.

"Well why don't we go and let you get some rest before Molly arrives," Archie suggested as he glared at his wife. "You can call us later and let us know how you get on."

"Thanks dad," Charles said as he watched both of them gather their belongings and say their goodbyes.

He couldn't screw up this meeting with Molly. A life without either her or Sam in it just didn't bear thinking about.

OGOGOGOG

If Molly were being honest with herself, she was scared shitless right about now as she stood outside the main entrance to the hospital.

She was scared because of two reasons.

One, it was her first time back at the hospital, her place of work since she had been attacked.

The second, she was going to meet Charles. His constant texts had mainly convinced her that he'd had time to cool down and think since she told him the news that he was a father, but there was still that niggling doubt in the back of her mind that it was all a ploy. Get into her good books, be friendly to her and just when she trusted him, he would knock the wind out of her by either kidnapping Sam or trying to take her son away from her. She had a knack of dating and screwing the wrong men, why should he be any different?

She bit her lip as she stared into the hospital, she could walk in there, she had to. She just didn't want anyone to see the black eye she was currently sporting and have to deal with the questions and sympathetic looks. One thing Molly Dawes did not like was being the centre of attention and being the focus of the hospital grapevine.

It took her a few moments to recognise the older couple who had just walked out of the hospital. The second she realised that it was Archie and Anna James it was too late - they'd spotted her, she couldn't run and hide behind a bush. Not that she could run with her wound and sore ribs, but she would have given it a go.

"Molly!" Anna yelled out as they quickly approached her. "Charles mentioned you were going to call by later."

"Yeah, I'm going to call up in a while," Molly explained, thinking that it was best to get this meeting over and done with. "I need to call onto the ward and collect a few things."

"How are you feeling? Charles told us what happened?" Archie asked her "That's some shiner." He said as he glanced at her face.

"Still sore, but better than I was, thanks."

"Charles told us everything," Anna said quietly "About Sam."

"You must hate me," Molly said quietly "I'm not lying or trying to trap your son…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Archie asked

"We think no such thing," Anna smiled "Besides there's no question of Sam's parentage, he is the double of Charles at that age."

Molly smiled, not sure how to respond when Anna pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you," Anna whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Molly asked confused as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Anna. She was expecting a lot of things from this meeting but thanks hadn't been one of them.

"For making me a grandmother," Anna smiled "More importantly for saving my son."

"I was just doing my job," Molly replied looking at the ground.

"You're a wonderful nurse Molly, you've saved him, both medically and mentally. Finding out about Sam," Anna sniffed "He's always wanted to be a father Molly and now he is. I think you've given him something to recover for."

"Where is the little lad anyway?" Archie enquired.

"At a friend's birthday party at the nursery, he didn't want to miss it."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Anna grinned

"Anna, we have had this conversation," Archie scolded, rolling his eyes "I think it's more important that Charles meets his son first."

"I know, I know!" Anna smiled as she reached into her bag to grab her pen and a piece of paper "Molly, here's my number, I want you to contact me the minute you need anything, especially when Charles goes to Headley. Babysitting, pint of milk, please just call me."

"Thanks," Molly smiled, slightly embarrassed as she took the piece of paper and put it in her coat pocket.

"I mean it Molly," Anna said her face serious. "We don't hate you. We just want to get to know you and Sam. We want to help out as much as possible, with your permission of course."

"Okay," Molly smiled, as she felt her cheeks start to flush. "I promise to text you later and I can send you some more pictures of Sam."

"Perfect!" Archie grinned "Now, we better go before we need to take out a mortgage to pay the parking."

OGOGOGOG

Molly slowly approached the hospital room that Charles was in. She noticed that the door was open, so she quickly looked in. He was lying on the bed wide awake and listening to music on his iPod and staring into space. As she walked in, he turned and saw her before smiling and removing his earphones.

"Hi, I can come back if you're resting," Molly said quietly as she stood in the doorway and glanced around his room.

"No, stay please," Charles replied smiling as he positioned the bed into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Same room, different floor," Molly quipped as she came in and sat down in the chair by his bed. The private side room was identical to the one he'd been in on her surgical floor.

"Yeah, just a shame the staff aren't as nice," Charles interjected.

"Yeah Mr Patel is a real charmer, ain't he?" Molly smiled "No one likes him."

"I can understand that, the nurses aren't much better either," Charles moaned, still staring at her and still smiling. "How are you after, well what happened the other night?"

"Still a bit sore, but as long as I don't laugh then I'm okay," Molly sighed. "Wish the shiner would go away though."

"I've busted my ribs in the past so I know how uncomfortable it can be," he said, no longer smiling. His face suddenly serious. "You were stabbed Molly. I… after the way I spoke to you…" he said as he rested his hand on the back of his neck and tugged at the curls which were starting to form.

"I wouldn't say stabbed, more a graze really," Molly clarified "The waistband of my scrubs got the brunt of it."

"Even so, if anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself."

"It wasn't your fault," Molly said quickly seeing the concern in his face.

"Maybe if I hadn't yelled at you and gone on the way I had, well...maybe you wouldn't have been in such a rush to leave the ward, maybe you wouldn't have been as distracted."

"What happened to me is not your fault Charles, from what the police have told me he was going to attack someone that night and that person may not have been as lucky as me. A simple case of wrong time, wrong place" Molly shivered as she thought of how different the night could have ended. "He's locked up and can't hurt anyone else now."

"Thank God," Charles stated, "I dread to think what would have happened if Sam had been there."

"I know. Me too"

"I saw him, that night," Charles said carefully as he watched her.

"I know Jac told me," Molly said. Initially, she'd freaked when Jac had told her that Charles had seen her on the ward with Sam, but soon realised that although Charles had seen him, Sam had not seen him. "She also told me what she said to you. She's a very good friend and she means well but she can go over the top sometimes."

"Every word she said was true Molly," Charles stated calmly. "I am every bit as responsible as you are. You were single and out for a good time with your friend. I was engaged to be married at my own stag party. I talked to you first, I started the conversation, wanted dinner, I kissed you in that garden."

"And I didn't say no to any of it," Molly interrupted him as they both stared at each other. "I wanted it too."

"I don't regret it Molly, I never have, and I never will."

"Same here, even when I found out I was pregnant," Molly smiled. "Having Sam was the best thing I've ever done."

"He's a credit to you," Charles smiled "He looks like you. When he was sat colouring in a picture he was frowning, and it reminded me of you when you would be reading over my chart deep in thought."

"He's a fantastic little boy," Molly smiled.

"I want to know everything about him," Charles smiled "I want to know everything about you too Molly. You've never left my thoughts."

"Ditto."

"We did have a connection that night didn't we, I wasn't just imagining that?" Charles asked as he continued to study her.

"We did," Molly smiled "I felt it too, and now we literally have a connection through Sam."

"I want to be a part of his life, I just have no idea what to do."

"I want you to be part of his life too, and I know I'm going to have to learn how to share him. I've been the sole parent and decision maker up to now but I'm going to have to remember to involve you," Molly said quietly.

Charles pondered his next question carefully but, in the end, curiosity got the better of him. "I take it there's no-one else then, boyfriend or husband I mean?"

"No," Molly replied biting her lip slightly. "I have dated some blokes but once they found out about Sam, I didn't see them for dust. There was Bryce, a surgeon here at the hospital but that ended a few weeks ago. It wasn't serious," Molly said finding herself rambling. "We dated, he and Sam got on well and like every other bloke I've dated, he started to get controlling and everything had to be done his way, on his terms, what he wanted to do. I didn't want Sam to see that, so I ended it. He, Bryce I mean, is back in the US. His ego has finally left the building too", she shyly giggled.

Charles smiled sadly at her. He remembered that conversation from a few years ago in the secret garden where she told him about her boyfriend, how forceful and controlling he had been. How could she be so unlucky and how could any man lucky enough to meet her not fall head over heels in love with her.

"When I found out I was pregnant I knew I needed somewhere bigger than a flat to live and thanks to Kate, or Ms Devlin as you know her," Molly smiled as Charles recognised the name "We got a small house and Jac moved in along with her boyfriend Dan, he's a doctor downstairs in casualty. It's been the three of us, well I am the parent, Jac and Dan are more like a big brother and sister teaching Sam every bad habit known to mankind. They both help with the rent and childcare when I'm working. He's not nursery all the time. I'd be lost without them."

"They sound like good friends," Charles smiled.

"They are," Molly agreed.

"I take it your family…"

"Not in the picture," Molly snapped "They didn't want to know me when I left London to go to university or when I went into nursing. When I was pregnant, I contacted them, thought it might be a start in clearing the air, but they made it clear that they didn't want to know and not to darken their door again."

"Molly, I…"

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. It's their loss ain't it?"

"It definitely is," Charles frowned. "Sam has never had a father or grandparents?" he muttered.

"No, but your parents seem nice," Molly surmised, desperately wanting to change the subject and stop talking about her. "I saw them outside when I came in."

"Oh no, what did my mother say to you?" Charles asked looking alarmed. "She means well really."

"She hugged me," Molly giggled "And gave me her phone number, I get the impression she can't wait to spoil Sam?"

"She will spoil him rotten," Charles laughed "I love her to bits but sometimes she should come with a health warning and a filter."

Molly laughed "What about you? When you were admitted your father mentioned that you were divorced?"

"Yes," Charles replied as he took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say, but it was far too early in this new and tentative relationship to say that he loved her. He definitely had feelings for her and was thinking of a way he could tell her.

"I'm going to be honest with you Molly," he said quietly and confidently. "I have probably thought about you every day since that night."

"I…"Molly began.

"No please, let me explain," Charles smiled as he could see how embarrassed Molly was at his statement. "I told you about Rebecca that night, how trapped I felt. Then I met you and you were a breath of fresh air."

"I've been described as plenty of things but that has to be a new one!" Molly joked as she leant back carefully on the chair.

"I wanted to wake up that morning with you in my arms, I wanted to get to know you better, but I know why you left. I get it, I do," he said as Molly tried to speak and then stopped.

"I wanted to try and find you, but I got dragged into something I didn't want to do with my future brother-in-law and on the road back home I knew I was living a lie. I didn't want to marry Rebecca. I had a speech all planned out on how I wanted to call off the wedding. Then I got home, and Rebecca told me she was pregnant. I had no choice but to go through with the wedding."

"I… never realised that you already had…" Molly stammered, the news completely knocking air from her lungs.

"Let me finish, please," Charles pleaded before continuing "Things were okay for a few weeks then I asked Rebecca when her scan was. I came home to find out she'd already had it and deep down I knew something wasn't right. A few weeks later she had a miscarriage."

"Shit, I am so sorry."

"Don't be Molly because there was no baby," Charles explained as Molly's eyes bulged in shock at what she'd just heard. "A few months later I came home early and found Rebecca in bed with someone else. Long story short she had been sleeping around for months, even before the wedding. She faked the miscarriage on the day she received a huge family inheritance. She no longer needed me or my money. She was never pregnant. That's what hurt the most the other night when you told me about Sam, Rebecca faked a pregnancy for me to marry her while you really did have my child."

"Charles, I am so sorry, that's terrible. How could she do that?"

"If she hadn't lied to me, I would have called off the wedding and tried to find you, I could have been involved with Sam, with you, from the beginning. That's what hurts the most Molly."

Molly nodded her head quietly, trying to take in everything Charles was telling her.

"You're in my thoughts every day, when I was in Afghan, I dreamt of you and that night we spent together. On the plains when the tank crashed, you were the last thing I saw Molly and that was before I knew about Sam. You are the last thing I ever want to see"

"What are you saying Charles?" Molly asked cautiously.

"I have feelings for you. I always have, I want to get to know you as well as my son. I want you and Sam in my life" Charles said, his eyes staring intently at hers.

"I want to get to know you too," Molly whispered "I'm not going to lie though, what you said the other night, about me being an unfit mother and going for custody...it...well you really hurt me." She said sadly.

"I'm so so sorry Molly. I shouldn't have said all of that. I wasn't thinking straight. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. All I want to do is make you happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Well I suppose I should cut you some slack, you have got, or rather had, a major brain injury" she smiled.

Charles let out a grateful smile.

"The priority has to be Sam though...agreed? Once that's figured out, we can start to talk about us."

"Agreed," Charles replied nodding his head.

"I have always wanted you to know about him and to be involved and yes I have thought back to us, that night many times but I don't know how I feel," Molly explained as she found herself reaching out and grasping his hand. In that moment she knew she forgave him. Even though she was upset at how he'd reacted the other night she understood where he was coming from. And she thought if the shoe was on the other foot she'd probably have acted the same. He looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled.

"I want to get to know you but as friends first and foremost for Sam," Molly explained "I've changed since I had him, I had to, you may not like the new me."

"I already like you Molly, that will never change, what you've managed to achieve by yourself is breath-taking. I am in awe."

"Stop talking shit mate or they'll have you down for another brain scan," Molly laughed

"Molly the only thing I have ever known is being an officer in the army. Right now, I have no idea if I can regain full fitness to allow me to return. I look at you, so beautiful and brilliant and I can't help but wonder what the hell you could see in an invalid like me. Then you told me about Sam, and it filled me with hope. Hope to fight back to full fitness, but even if I can achieve that I don't know if I can be the father I want to be or that Sam needs. I don't know if I will ever be able to run around in the park or garden with him. I…"

"Stop right there," Molly said as she slowly stood and moved to sit on the bed beside him. "Sam needs his father in his life, he won't care if you are in the army or not or if you can chase him around the garden. He will just want you to be there, to read him his bedtime stories and play with him."

"Does he even know about me?" Charles whispered as he looked at her, desperately hoping the answer was yes. He wasn't sure he could bear the thought of Molly chalking him down as a deadbeat dad and a nobody.

"He started to ask questions about his daddy a while ago," Molly sniffed "I told him that you were in the army helping to keep people safe. I thought that was the safest way to describe it."

"He knows… about me," Charles smiled.

"Well I don't have a photo to show him but yeah he knows you exist, he just thinks…" Molly frowned thinking of the best way to say it, "oh hell he thinks you are a superhero with his own cape!"

Charles looked at her for a second and burst out laughing, "note to self, look for an army camouflage cape when in Headley."

"uh huh," Molly laughed. "I'm going to tell him all about you, I just wanted to get, well this, out of the way first."

"Clear the air," Charles smiled.

"Exactly," Molly smiled back. "I do care about you too Charles, I just think we need to get to know each other properly before we start thinking or doing anything else and let Sam come to terms with the adjustment in his life."

"Agreed. I need you by my side Molly, either as a nurse or friend, but I need you and Sam to help me get through rehab," Charles said practically pleading.

"And we will be," Molly replied, "I promise to visit you in Headley and bring Sam with me."

"I used to have this selfish image in my head," Charles said "Of being in the army, going away on tour and to come home to have my kids running over to me like you see on the news. Now that I'm a father, even if I do mange a complete recovery, the thought of leaving him tears me apart. I have missed so much of his life already; I don't want to miss anymore of it."

"You won't," Molly promised.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and an orderly asking if they would like anything to drink. As Charles drank his coffee and Molly her tea, they talked about Sam. His date of birth, favourite colour and story. His favourite toys and about his friends in nursery.

"I wish I could have been there, when he was born," Charles sighed

"So do I mate," Molly quipped as she finished the last of her tea.

Charles frowned "I don't understand?"

"Emergency caesarean section," Molly grimaced at the memory of the pain afterwards "There I was on my last shift before maternity leave dreaming of three weeks resting on my arse before baby arrives. Then I stand up, all I could feel was pain, saw blood and passed out. Next thing I know it's a few hours later and Jac is telling me I have a son."

"What the hell happened?" Charles asked alarmed at the thought of something happening to her and the baby.

"Placental abruption, basically the placenta had come away causing bleeding," Molly explained quickly "despite being three weeks early Sam was perfectly fine and healthy and was wheeled into me a short time later fast asleep and giving me the finger already!"

"No way!"

"There's a photo to prove it, speaking of which, I nearly forgot to give you this," Molly said as she reached over to grab her coat and lifted out a small envelope from her pocket. "This is for you. It is a memory card full of photos and videos of Sam from when he was born to the present day. Birthday parties, swimming lessons, running around the park. I thought you would like to have it."

Charles bit back a sob as he carefully took the envelope "I will cherish it."

"Jac always laughed at me taking photos but I have no pictures of me as a kid and I don't want that for Sam, I want him to look back at his childhood with happy memories," Molly explained "That and I always lived in hope that you would come back into our lives and would want to see these."

"Molly I don't know how to even begin to thank you for this," Charles said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Every time you feel low, that you can't do rehab anymore, look at the memory card, your son is waiting for you," Molly smiled.

"I will."

"He's at nursery now, one of his friend's birthdays and they are having a party which he didn't want to miss," Molly explained as Charles nodded his head. "That, and I wanted to clear the air between us first. I want him to remember the day he met his father."

"So do I and you're right, I would prefer for him not to see me bandaged and high on morphine!"

"We really struck it lucky with Sam," Molly said smiling at Charles who was still staring at the envelope as if it contained the crown jewels.

"What do you mean?" he enquired.

"He gives the most amazing cuddles, I call them a Super Sam cuddle, I tell you it cures everything," Molly smiled proudly "After a tough shift I go and collect him from nursery and just ask him for a cuddle and he does it. The world seems right again."

"He's so energetic, he always has to be doing something, even if it's just running around the park and he loves stories, he will bribe you into reading at least three stories some nights. He doesn't like football much to Dan's annoyance, but he does enjoy swimming, or rather arm bands on and splashing around the baby pool as you will see in the video."

Charles closed his eyes smiling with happiness as Molly continued.

"He is happy and outgoing, but is also a little sensitive at times," Molly explained "On the rare times he does something wrong, it's like he knows straight away, and the bottom lip goes, then the tears start, and he keeps saying he's sorry. It's practically impossible to tell him off. You always know when he's ill, or something is annoying him because he will cling to you and be scared to leave you. Like today."

Charles nodded his head "I suppose after what happened the other night?"

"Exactly," Molly replied "And he's had a lot of recent changes to get used to, Bryce leaving, Dan moving out. Dan and Jac just got engaged and have bought their own house," Molly explained "So Dan has moved out to start refurbishing it which has confused him a bit and he is just a bit clingy, to bring him to see you at the moment it might confuse him even more."

"No, as much as I want to meet him and have one of these cuddles you mentioned, the last thing I want to do is confuse him, I want it to be memorable for him too."

Molly smiled and nodded her head "How about we give it a few weeks, give you a chance to heal more and get settled into Headley. I may have finally gotten rid of the black eye by then!"

"Sounds perfect, gives me something to aim for," Charles smiled

"Exactly."

"Just promise you'll stay in touch until then, even if it's only by text message?" Charles asked.

"Off course I will," Molly smiled as she stood up "I better go and get Sam. I'm glad I came."

"So am I," Charles smiled "Before you go can you pass me my tablet please it's in the drawer and should be fully charged, I have photos and videos to watch."

Molly smiled as she went to the drawer and lifted it out. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," Charles said as he set it bedside him on the bed. He scratched the back of his neck unsure of how Molly was going to react to what he was about to do. "Molly was there an envelope in that drawer?"

"I'm not sure, hang on," Molly said as she returned to the drawer and opened it. She found it at the back. "yeah, why do you need it?"

"It's for you," Charles replied feeling his face go red. "Please don't open it now, wait until you get home."

"Why, what's in it?" Molly asked quickly scared that he really was going to file for custody and her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Please just open it when you get home," Charles replied embarrassed.

Molly ignored him and ripped open the envelope. There was no fancy legal letter instead she found a small rectangular piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a cheque.

"Damn it!" Charles muttered under his breath

Molly stared at the cheque, made out in her name and when she saw the amount, she was speechless.

"You were supposed to wait."

"Patience is not one of my virtues," Molly stammered "What the hell is it?"

"Child benefit?" Charles asked scared to look at her "I know I'm supposed to pay you child support, in fact I owe three years' worth, and I have no idea how much I owe… if you need any more…"

"I don't know either but Charles this is a lot of money!"

"I just want to help, use it to pay off any bills you have or put it in a savings account for Sam. Or go away for a few days, please Molly take it."

"I don't want it."

"Molly please, let me help," Charles said almost pleading with her "Spoil yourself or Sam. If you don't take it then I'll have to spend that amount on him if I ever get out of this place and it might be on things you wouldn't approve of!"

Molly frowned "It just feels strange, like I'm asking for charity or I don't know, taking a hand-out?"

"You're not, I want to provide for my son too, we can sort something more permanent when I get to Headley."

"I suppose I could get Sam new trainers," Molly thought "and open a savings account for him."

"Excellent."

"I really have to go," Molly said as she grabbed her coat, feeling embarrassed at the cheque he had given her. She had to get used to sharing Sam with him and that meant financial help. "Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome," Charles smiled "But your present was much better." Charles said as he waved his envelope with the memory card in it. "Don't forget to stay in touch, you did promise?"

"I will", she smiled and gave him a wave as she left the room.

**So they have finally cleared the air, and Charles and Sam will meet very soon!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I do not own the show, I just wish I did!**

**Thank you to Debbie and Steph for editing this and to everyone who has taken the time to review.**

**So, a few weeks have past in the story and Charles is out of hospital and in rehab at Headley. Will he finally meet his son, and more importantly how will it go?**

Four weeks later

Molly glanced in the rear-view mirror of her small car to see that her son was fast asleep in his car seat. She smiled as she parked outside their house and noticed the light on downstairs. She lifted her phone from her bag and sent a quick text to Jac to say that she was outside.

It had been four weeks since her attack at the hospital and she was due back on duty the day after tomorrow. The bruising was gone but her ribs were still a little tender at times so the last thing she wanted to do was lift and carry a sleeping Sam into the house in case it aggravated her ribs leaving her in agony again.

The hospital had been great after her attack, they had all sorts of therapies and support, or as Jac put it, incentives to stop her from suing the trust for not having enough security on duty. Suing the hospital trust was the last thing Molly would have done, she just wanted some time off to heal and spend with Sam. Something her superiors quickly agreed too. She was looking forward to returning to work but a little apprehensive too. She was still a little jittery in public but as everyone constantly told her that was normal after what she'd been through.

It had also been three and half weeks since she had seen Charles. He was now at Headley under the care of army doctors, nurses, physiotherapists and even therapists. They were in contact on a daily basis with the text messages flying between them. Charles would be asking how her and Sam were, knowing she had some time off. He was interested to know what they'd been up to. Molly would give him all the details of her and Sam's adventures and ask him how his recovery was going and how he's settled into rehab.

He had started all sorts of physio even though his leg was still in plaster, including, much to his initial annoyance, talking to a therapist. Despite his initial reluctance he admitted in his last text that he was finding it helpful talking to someone and dealing with the ptsd he never knew he had – or rather wanted to admit to having, after spending three years in special forces.

He was constantly asking over text if she needed any more money for Sam, and each time she politely refused the offer. The cheque he had given her was more than enough and she promised in a very brief video call that they could discuss proper regular child benefit payments closer to him leaving Headley. They both agreed that it was something they would sort out between themselves and not get any third parties involved.

She had used some of the money he had given her to buy Sam new trainers and a coat as well as spending some of it to take Sam out on day trips to the nearby zoo, farms and a full day at Legoland. The last few days they'd enjoyed a four-day trip to London. She found a reasonably cheap B&B and they spent the time at the usual tourist sights London had to offer; the London Eye, aquarium, they spent a full day at the Tower of London and an open top bus trip through the Capital.

She'd sent Charles loads of photos and videos she'd taken. She did wonder at first if he might not be happy with how she was spending the money but no, he'd been delighted at seeing everything that they'd been up too and still offered more money. She was going to have to find a way of telling him that she was not interested in his money, she just wanted him to be a dad to Sam which was far more important.

She waved when she saw Jac open the front door and run down the small path, before opening the car door beside Sam.

"Take it you both had a good time then?" Jac whispered as Molly exited the car and walked around to stand beside Jac.

"Oh yes!"

"He's snoring his little head off!" Jac grinned as she carefully lifted the sleeping little boy into her arms "I take it's straight to bed then?"

"Please," Molly said as she started to gather their bags. "Just try and take his shoes off if you can."

Jac nodded as she turned and headed up the path "I want all the details!"

Molly smiled sadly. Should she tell her best friend that whilst in London she found herself driving past Newham and was tempted to call in to see her parents? All this talk of Sam meeting his father and grandparents had her thinking of her own parents, nan and her brothers and sisters, but they never thought of her or contacted her. She had tried contacting them again after her attack and again the letter was returned with a brief but very clear note "Not interested."

It hurt Molly a lot, but she had Sam to think about. As much as she wanted to try and forge a relationship with them, she knew it was pointless, they had made it clear they didn't want to know her or Sam ever since she moved out to study nursing. Would it be right to expose Sam to that type of environment? She really didn't know as she closed the boot of the car and locked it.

An hour later and Molly was standing quietly at the door to Sam's room recording the snores of her son lying flat on his back his arms and legs stretched outwards.

"I think it's safe to say he's out for the count for the rest of the night!" Molly giggled quietly as she closed the door and walked quietly to her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed, she glanced at her phone screen and saw Charles grinning like an idiot.

"Does he always snore?" Charles grinned, as he burned the image of his sleeping son into his brain.

"Not always, only when he's completely knackered," Molly smiled "and then you only wake him if it's absolutely necessary!"

"Must get that from his mother," Charles smirked "Early riser."

"Cheeky bugger, I talk to your mother don't forget," Molly grinned back "She's told me what you're really like."

"My mother adores me" he retaliated smiling smugly.

"Your mother tells me that you can be a complete grouch and can sulk for queen and country when things don't go your way."

"She told you that?" he frowned.

"Amongst other things," Molly smiled sweetly.

Charles cleared his throat and hoped that the redness in his face could not be seen down the video. "Speaking of mother, she cannot wait to meet Sam."

"I know," Molly replied. "But we all agreed that you should get to meet him first, you are his dad after all."

Charles nodded his head, but it didn't stop his mother from moaning and groaning.

"I was thinking," Molly said quietly "I'm back at work the day after tomorrow and I'm going to be working the weekend. What about next Monday or Tuesday we drive down to Headley to see you?"

Charles frowned and stayed silent. Did she say we? "Did you say we?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, me and Sam. Thought it was about time," Molly replied smiling "If you're not ready or want to wait…"

"God no! It sounds perfect! With a bit of luck, I might be rid of this bloody cast by then, it certainly doesn't rock the superhero look!" Charles beamed.

"Even superheroes get hurt sometimes," Molly smiled "If I come down to you on Monday, I could arrange with your parents to meet him on Tuesday – if that's okay with you or would you prefer to be there?" Molly asked, quickly realising that she was rambling.

"No, Tuesday sounds perfect, that way she'll stop nagging in my ear!" Charles smiled "Molly are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's time," Molly smiled back "I'm on a half day on Sunday so I can tell him we're going on one of our day trips. I'm just not sure if I should tell him on Sunday night or en-route in the car that we're going to meet you."

"I… that's only something you can decide Molly," Charles replied, "You know best how he'll react."

Molly bit her lip "Either way he'll probably start bouncing up and down, then demand we leave straight away and then on the drive down he'll constantly ask if we're there yet!"

Charles grinned but Molly saw his expression turn to a frown.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"I need to get something, a present," Charles asked still frowning "What toys does he like, I can ask mum to get something and bring it down."

"You don't need to get him anything Charles."

"I do, I need to, I want to."

Molly knew it was pointless arguing with him, he had that stern face on that he probably used frequently in the army when he was not to be challenged so it would probably end in an argument if she tried to change his mind.

"I have an idea," Molly said suddenly thinking of something.

"What?" Charles asked now smiling and nearly bouncing with excitement. She now knew who Sam took after with that!

"You know his favourite bear," Molly said.

"Howie!" Charles interrupted still excited.

"Yep, well I got him from the bear factory, he has his own birth certificate and everything," Molly rambled as she rolled her eyes, something else Charles adored about her. "Well, you can buy outfits for the bear. I'm going into town tomorrow, so I'll pick up one from you. I can wrap it and hand it to you discreetly when we get there."

"Sounds perfect, just let me know how much it costs, and I'll give you the money," Charles replied only to be interrupted by Molly

"I can take it from the money from the cheque, you're bloody obsessed about money!"

"I just want to help Molly," Charles practically pleaded.

"Well we can sort that out soon."

"Okay."

"I better go, I'm Hank Marvin and Jac is about to eat her fingers," Molly smiled.

"Sorry what? Hank Marvin? What's that even supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"Um starving, hungry? Don't you speak proper English?" Molly asked.

"Not the same English as you do apparently!" Charles grinned

"Very funny! You know what they say, you can take the girl out of London, but you can't take London out of the girl! I tell you what when I'm in town I'll see if I can pick you up a Cockney dictionary for beginners," she poked her tongue out at him over the phone and giggled as she bid him goodnight.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

Molly stood outside the main entrance to the hospital and looked inside. Did she take the elevator or take the stairs? She needed the exercise and if she took the stairs then she would be able to walk past the place where she had been attacked in a matter of seconds. If she took the lazy option of the elevator, then she would be walking out on her floor at the exact spot where it had happened.

She couldn't escape the elevators forever, there would be some part during the day where she would have to go into it, and it would be better if she freaked out by herself than when she might be with a patient. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the hospital quickly grabbing a hot tea on her way to the elevator, only to find Kate standing there almost as if she were waiting for her.

"Morning," Kate smiled as she pressed the button "for a split second I thought you were going to do a runner."

"Nah," Molly smiled "Just weighing my options – be healthy and take the stairs and risk hurting the ribs or be lazy, take the lift and have a panic attack."

"Why do you think I'm standing here?"

"Because you're my boss and you missed me?"

"Well there is that," Kate smirked "But I know if it were me I'd be bricking it right about now." Kate said as the elevator arrived. She stood and waited for everyone to leave before she walked in and looked at Molly "Coming?"

Molly took another breath as she stepped into the small elevator and hit the button for their floor.

"You know how I'm a nice boss," Kate said as she watched Molly watching the lift move through the floors.

"Yeah?"

"Well you can decide what you want to do today."

Molly turned and looked at her friend and boss "what do you mean?"

"Well I have back to back surgeries all day, so you can come and assist in theatre or you can manage the ward," Kate explained "One of the patients on the ward is Marie."

Molly felt the elevator stop but she was more interested in what Kate had just said. "Marie is back again?"

Kate stepped out of the elevator and Molly followed her "Yeah, she was admitted yesterday, that bastard of a tumour keeps growing back. I really don't know how many more operations she can handle."

Molly closed her eyes briefly as she followed Kate to the door of the ward, and then realised she had walked past the spot where she had been attacked. She glanced briefly and then wondered what the hell she'd been so scared about? She had more important things to worry about.

Marie was one of those patients that you just connected with. Molly could have seen them as friends if they hadn't been nurse and patient. They were both the same age and were single parents, Marie's little girl was two and in the past year, this would be the third surgery on her brain tumour.

"Is it terminal?" Molly asked as she stepped onto the ward.

"Too early to tell yet," Kate replied as she took in the chaos that was her ward "What the hell?"

"I think I'll join you in surgery today Ms Devlin if that's okay?" Molly replied as she looked around at patients lying on trolleys in the corridor, bins overflowing and the staff running around in all directions. "They don't hit back in theatre."

"Perfect," Kate smiled at her friend's remark "Good to have you back Molly."

OGOGOGOGOG

"Ookies!" Sam shrieked as Molly carefully took out the tray from the oven and onto the counter. She was praying that third time lucky would actually produce cookies that you could eat and not use as a weapon to kill someone with.

"Yes, now fingers crossed we can eat these ones!" Molly smiled as she crossed her fingers and laughed as Sam copied her and grinned from ear to ear.

Everyone loved Molly's cookies, but truth be told there was no secret family recipe nor were they a concoction she had made up herself. No, they were made from a packet mix from the local supermarket, Betty Crocker's chocolate chip cookie mix.

The problem today being that the first batch did not rise into the shape they usually did and were just a flat dewy mess. The second batch were cremated as she'd been distracted and had left them in too long. The third attempt was a success thanks to a last-minute dash to Tesco to buy another couple of boxes of the mix before they closed.

Molly watched as Sam chatted away to Howie the bear about how they made cookies and promised he would save him a bit of cookie for later on. Molly smiled as she watched him playing at the kitchen table, deciding that she would wait until tomorrow to tell him where they were going and who they were going to meet.

She turned around to lift one of the cookies and spilt it into three, one bit for her, one bit for Sam and the last bit of course for Howie the bear, which she would have to remember to remove from his plate after Sam had gone to bed later.

She tested her bit first and when happy that she'd finally got it right nodded to Sam to eat his piece.

"Yummy!" Sam smiled as a chocolate chip stuck to his lip. Molly laughed when he stuck out his tongue to lick it.

"Well we can take these with us tomorrow," Molly said carefully.

"Where are we going mummy?" Sam asked as he wriggled in his seat.

"I think we should go on a picnic," Molly said, "and we can save the cookies for afterwards!"

"Yay! Can Howie come too?"

"Of course, we can't leave Howie behind can we? We'll put him in your back-pack in the morning," Molly smiled as she bent down to wipe away the remains of the chocolate from around his mouth before she kissed his head. "But right now, it's time for a bath mister."

"Do I have too?" Sam whined

"Yes, you do stinky boy," Molly said more sternly "and then it's story time!"

"Chicken Licken!" Sam smiled as he lifted Howie "It's Howie's favourite!"

Molly quietly groaned at the thought of that story again, it was Sam's favourite and he usually asked for it most nights. Another thing she must remember to pack tomorrow, some story books, depending of course on how Charles and Sam got on. She thought that Charles would like to read him some stories which with any luck might tire him out for the long drive home.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

"Mummy? Are we nearly there yet?" Sam asked from the back of the car.

"Very nearly Sam," Molly smiled as she glanced in the rear-view mirror at Sam who was looking out the window and frowning. The drive to Headley had taken the best part of two hours but thankfully this was the first time Sam had asked that particular question.

For most of the journey he sat quietly to watch cartoons on Molly's tablet and then dozed off for a while. Molly woke him a few minutes ago when she'd stopped to get petrol and lunch. She'd been tempted to tell him then who it was that they were going to see but decided against it in the end, she knew her son. Initially he would've been bouncing with excitement, then out of frustration at having to wait there'd be tantrums and tears. She decided it was best left until they'd parked the car in Headley car park, and she'd tell him them. That way, he'd only have a matter of minutes to wait before seeing him.

She'd text Charles as soon as they'd left Bath. They'd agreed that Charles would meet them in the lobby at Headley to sign them both in as visitors. As it was a nice day, he'd suggested having a picnic out in the gardens which Molly had agreed was a brilliant idea. Not only because she knew Sam would love it, but It would also give them some privacy and some space for Sam to run around and burn off some of his endless energy. She'd purchased lunch for all of them at the Subway at the garage, something which Charles was insisting on paying for.

Molly followed the signs and soon enough she was driving up the driveway to what looked like an old stately manner. Sam was obviously impressed as all she could hear was a "Wow!" coming from the back seat.

Molly took a deep breath and prayed to everything that was holy that these next few hours were going to be okay. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to face Sam.

"Okay mate?" she asked him smiling. He nodded his head as held on to Howie the bear.

"I'm going to get our bags, then I'll lift you out okay?" Sam nodded again still looking all around him.

Molly quickly lifted the bags out of the boot and opened the car door beside Sam and crouched down to his level.

"Sam, do you know where we are?" Molly asked knowing that he had no clue where he was.

"No mummy."

"We're at a very special place," Molly explained "This is where soldiers who are hurt come to get help to make them feel better."

"You help make people better mummy!" Sam grinned.

"I do Sam," Molly smiled as she touched Howie "Say Howie hurt his leg, I could clean it and put a bandage on it right?"

Sam nodded his head as he stared at his teddy bear.

"But say Howie's leg needed more than a bandage, then he would need to come somewhere like here to get better."

"Okay, mummy, but Howie doesn't have a sore leg silly!"

"No, he doesn't," Molly laughed "But we are going to see somebody here who does, their leg may be in a huge bandage called a cast."

Sam frowned "Like a mummy from Scooby doo?" suddenly getting excited

"Sort of," Molly smiled. "A while ago you asked me about your daddy, do you remember what I told you?"

Sam nodded "He is in the army helping people. He's a superhero!" Sam smiled proudly.

"He is, and you know what else Sam? He's here, in that massive big building behind me and he can't wait to meet you!"

"My daddy is here?" Sam yelled as he hugged Howie.

"He is," Molly smiled as she saw Sam begin to fidget and want out of his car seat. She knew if she lifted him out now he was going to go hyper. She needed to calm him down a bit first.

"Sam, stay still or you're going to hurt yourself," Molly said gently. "Daddy is waiting to see you too, but he has a very sore leg so he may have a large cast on, do you understand?"

"He has a mummy cast? But he is a superhero?" Sam frowned.

"Sometimes superheroes get hurt too and this is where they come to feel better," Molly explained "just remember his leg will be sore so you need to be careful not to bump into it, oh and he won't be able to chase after you yet okay?"

"Okay mummy!" Sam said as he turned to Howie "I am going to see my daddy!"

Molly smiled as she stood up briefly before releasing Sam from his seat and somehow managed to keep him standing beside her whilst she gathered their belongings and walked slowly across the car park to the main entrance.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

His stomach was in knots, he was a major in the bloody army, had nerves of steel, but not today. If he could pace, he would, but he couldn't so he just sat there and internally panicked.

He was meeting his son properly for the first time today. There were a million thoughts racing through his head.

Would Sam like him? Would Sam be disappointed that he wouldn't be able to play with him?

Was Molly okay? Did she get the directions okay? She'd texted him from the garage so they should be here by now, what if…..His thoughts were interrupted.

"Charles, are you sure you don't want me to get a wheelchair?" Tom, one of the assistants at Headley asked him as he came over to where he was perched standing against a chair, crutches in his hand.

"No," Charles snapped "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just so bloody nervous."

"It's fine," Tom replied

"It's just I don't want to be in a wheelchair the first time Sam sees me" Charles explained. "They should be here soon."

"Why don't you at least sit in one of the many chairs until they get here, rest the legs a bit," Tom suggested "You want to walk out to the gardens remember?"

Charles sighed, of course Tom was right, he was always right, as he carefully made his way to the chair and sat down.

"They should be here by now," Charles said nervously as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I think they've just arrived," Tom smiled as she saw a young woman matching Molly's description approach the door with a small boy beside her. He walked quickly to the door and opened it for her. "Are you Molly?"

"Yeah," Molly replied as she gently nudged Sam in through the door.

"Your eager welcoming committee is waiting right over there," Tom said pointing to where Charles was sitting.

Charles wanted to stand, but right now his legs wouldn't let him. Molly looked even more beautiful out of her scrubs. She was dressed casually in a long cardigan and jeans but to him she looked stunning. Her beautiful hair that was usually tied up was flowing down to her shoulders, and he remembered that night when he was able to run his hands through it. Beside her stood Sam who was currently looking all round him holding on to his teddy bear tightly before stopping and looking at him right in the eye.

Brown eyes met brown eyes and Sam quickly looked up to his mum and whispered, "Is that him?"

Molly smiled as she looked at Sam and then Charles and whispered "Yes, it is."

It was only a matter of seconds, but one-minute Sam was standing beside Molly, the next he darted straight for Charles and sent Howie sailing through the air only to land on the floor with a loud thud. Sam stopped and thankfully grabbed Charles good leg and pretty much pulled himself onto Charles lap.

Of all the scenarios he had imagined this was not one of them. He saw Sam run towards him and next thing he was on his knee and hugging him tightly. Molly was definitely right about his hugs.

As he held his son, everything felt right, for the first time ever in his life he felt complete. He could feel the tears at the back of his eyes as he looked up at Molly who was currently wiping the tears from her eyes and whispered, "thank you."

Molly just nodded to him as she bit her lip to stop the tears. Her eyes distracted for a second as she saw the assistant pick up Howie and hand him to her.

"Thanks," Molly smiled "He is usually glued to Sam's side."

"No problem, I believe I have to get something from you. I'm Tom by the way."

It took a second for Molly to remember that she was supposed to give this man the present Charles was going to give Sam. "Got it," she whispered as she opened the right bag and handed the small present to him.

"Thanks," Tom smiled "It's nice to meet the famous Molly," he said as he walked away. The plan was that he was going to wait until they were outside in the garden and then come out with the present and discreetly give it to Charles while Sam was eating his lunch.

Molly looked at the scene in front of her, burning the image into her memory before realising that Sam was probably hugging the life out of Charles.

"Sam, you can let go, he's not going anywhere," Molly smiled as she approached them.

"I don't mind," Charles smiled as Sam loosened his grip "Thank you." He said again.

"Howie!" Sam yelled as he saw his bear in Molly's arms. "Daddy you have to meet Howie, he is my best friend!"

"Is he now," Charles said as he reached out and shook the bear's arm "Nice to meet you Howie."

Sam giggled as Molly handed him back to Sam. "No more throwing him on the floor Sam," Molly scolded gently "Don't want him to get hurt, do we? Or he might have to stay here with daddy to get better."

Sam shook his head and looked back at Charles and frowned.

"What's wrong Sam?" Charles asked as Sam touched his hair.

"Your hair is like mine," Sam giggled.

"It is," Charles laughed as he caught Molly's eye and smiled at her. "Now how about we head out to the garden and have a picnic lunch?"

"Ookies!" Sam giggled then realised it was supposed to be a surprise and covered his mouth "oops mummy!"

Charles leaned forward "Sorry?"

Molly cleared her throat as she lifted the container of cookies out of her bag and gave them to Sam "We, or rather Sam, made some cookies as a present for after lunch."

"Well I'm looking forward to them already," Charles grinned as Sam slid off his knee and grabbed the cookie container and held on to it proudly.

"Do you need a hand?" Molly asked gently as she saw Charles try to stand and reached out her hand for him to hold on too.

As soon as their skin touched, they both felt the jolt and smiled at each other.

"This is rather embarrassing," Charles muttered.

"No, it's not," Molly replied, "Never be afraid to ask for help Charles. Now lead the way please Major James."

"Follow me," Charles laughed as he stood up and grabbed the crutches, as he started to walk slowly towards the entrance to the gardens.

OGOGOGOGOG

An hour later they were still sitting in the gardens enjoying the fresh air, Charles and Molly were sitting at a small table and Sam was at one end currently drawing a picture for Charles to keep in his room. The day had been more successful than either of them could have hoped for.

"How are you finding being back at work, since you know," Charles asked, careful that Sam didn't hear this part of conversation.

"I was a bit nervous to begin with, but Kate helped. I was only back on the ward for five minutes and spent the rest of the day in theatre," Molly replied as she glanced at Sam.

"That was to be expected," Charles smiled. He was desperate to reach over to tuck her hair behind her ear, to pull her onto his lap and kiss her, but they were nowhere near that stage. It had been a good day and he didn't want to do anything that would ruin that. "How was the patient who was in the room beside me, was it Marie? She had a brain tumour I think?"

Molly sighed "Not good. We keep removing the tumour and it keeps growing back. For the first time in ages everything was going right for her then this. Her little girl is a year younger than Sam."

"God that doesn't bear thinking about," Charles replied "Molly, if you need to talk someone I'm always at the other end of the phone, day or night."

"Thanks," Molly smiled softly. "How's therapy going?"

"Good, really good actually," Charles smiled "The headaches are still there but just not as bad. The tablets Ms Devlin gave me are really helping."

"See I told you they would!"

"Thank you, Nurse Dawes!" Charles mock saluted "In all seriousness it's all going well, I never thought I would find myself talking to a therapist, but it's really helping, especially in dealing with the brain injury. Physio is going well too, should get the cast-off next week and then the fun really begins."

"Get you, there'll be no stopping you then!" Molly smiled.

"The goal right now is for one day that Sam will be able to hold my hand when we're walking," Charles smiled. "It sounds stupid I know, something so simple and obvious but something that I can't do right now. He, well both of you are getting me through this."

"You can do this Charles," Molly said not realising that she'd reached over and touched his hand in support.

"There's no guarantee that I can return to the army," Charles replied quietly "I can go to every therapy session going and fingers crossed lose the crutches but there is no guarantee that I'll be a hundred percent fit for active duty, but I need to try."

"You do."

"You know what else I can't wait to do?" Charles asked, "Go for a swim!"

"Really?"

"Well get in the water anyway," Charles grinned "they have a special pool here to use for physio and I really can't wait to go, who knows sometime in the not so distant future I can even go swimming with Sam."

"He would love that!" Molly smiled.

"Daddy, daddy!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Charles proudly carrying his drawing "Here daddy!"

"Wow, thank you so much Sam," Charles said as he ruffled Sam's hair much to his amusement.

"There's mummy," Sam said pointing to the stick people on the paper, "there's me and that is you!"

"I'm going to put this up beside my bed, that way I can see it all the time and it'll be like you're both with me!"

Molly looked at her watch and dreaded the fact that they would have to be leaving soon. Charles noticed and grabbed her hand and whispered that it was okay.

"Sam will you put your crayons back into your bag please," Molly asked him quietly. "We need to leave soon."

"But I don't want to go yet Mummy," Sam whined as he clung to Charles knee.

"I know baby, but we have a really long drive before we get home Sam," Molly explained "But we can call daddy anytime, on the phone, can't we?"

"Of course," Charles said carefully "Call anytime."

"I was thinking," Molly said as she looked at both of them "that we make this a regular thing, come down maybe once a week, would you like that Sam?"

"Yes, please mummy, can we, can we daddy?" Sam shrieked excitedly.

"Are you sure Molly?" Charles asked her.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Charles replied, "Thank you so much."

Molly smiled and a few minutes later the three walked slowly back to the car park. After Sam was secured and settled in his car seat, Molly asked him "What do you say to daddy Sam?"

"Bye!"

"And?"

"Thank you for my present!"

"You're welcome," Charles said as he ruffled Sam's hair "I'll see you soon scamp!"

She closed the car door and turned to Charles "Well I don't think that could've have gone any better!"

"Nor do I," Charles smiled "Are you sure about visiting every week, I really don't mind…"

"I want too," Molly smiled "I just hope that I remember to bring the coffee you love so much with me the next time."

"You got me Rosabaya?"

"When I was in London, I visited the Nespresso shop, just in the rush to leave this morning I forgot to pick it up."

"Molly remember it next week and I'll adore you for always," Charles said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Steady on mate, it's only blooming coffee!" Molly laughed as she walked around and opened her car door.

"Good luck with my parent's tomorrow!" Charles smiled "And call me when you get home, so I know you arrived safely."

"We will!" She started the engine but before she drove off, opened her window to nervously say "Charles, I've really enjoyed this afternoon".

Locking eyes with hers Charles nodded as he replied, "So did I Molly, probably more than you'll ever realise". They held each other's gaze for a few more seconds before Charles broke it and said "Now get going Dawsey before you get caught in traffic and don't forget to call me later, oh and you can consider that an order."

Molly mock saluted him before she gently pulled away. Charles stayed rooted to the spot with a silly grin plastered across his face waving until the car disappeared from his sight.

Keeping her promise to call and let him know they were home safely Molly did so as soon as they walked through the front door, but that wasn't enough for Sam until she promised if he got bathed and ready for bed like a good boy that they would video call later. Unsurprisingly Sam announced he was very tired and wanted to have an early night, Molly knew that was his excuse to call Charles as soon as possible, but went with it as she figured an early night wouldn't do him any harm so once he was tucked up in bed they called Charles so that he could help her read Sam his bedtime story.

Today had been perfect for all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the show.**

**Thank you to Debbie and Steph for editing this for me.**

**Thank you also to everyone who has taken the time to review – they are all greatly appreciated! In this chapter a few weeks have past and Sam has already met his grandparents. There is a surprise in store and someone is a little jealous…**

Four weeks later

"Where the hell are they?" Charles muttered quietly to himself as he stared out the large bay window which overlooked the car park to Headley Court.

For the past month Molly had kept her promise of bringing Sam to visit one day a week and today was the day they were due to visit. His birthday. Call it selfishness on his part but he really wanted to see Sam today even though Molly probably had no idea it was his birthday.

Their visits were spurring him on during the long rehabilitation process. He was finally free of the leg cast, but he was still limping and required a walking stick. He often asked if this was normal and if it would go away but they kept telling him the same thing, to be patient and keep going to physio. Every day when he tried to walk unaided, he kept picturing Molly and Sam standing and smiling at the end of the line waiting for him.

Sam, even the very thought his little boy brought a smile to his face. Every time he came to visit, he would run through the doors and straight into his arms for a hug completely oblivious to everything going on around him. Molly would always stand further back simply watching the reunion before handing Sam his backpack, with a new picture for Charles to put on his wall and a story book. Sam loved his stories and it was something they did together on every visit. Charles would read him several stories, watch as Sam's eyes constantly lit up and then came all the questions. He was a breath of fresh air that Charles had been craving.

On each visit Molly would stand back and let the two of them bond. Most days if it was dry, she'd grab a coffee and head out into garden to simply unwind after the long drive. That was where they usually found her as Sam would proceed to tell her every single thing that they'd done.

Just once he would love it if Molly would stay with them, he wanted to get to know her every bit as much as Sam, but at the end of every visit he would find her sitting talking to someone, either one of the nurses who it turns out she went to university with or with him, Tom.

Tom was one of the assistants at Headley, his key assistant, and Charles was grateful for him, he was always there to help, someone to talk to and someone literally to lean on when he overdid it in physio but over the past week especially, he was starting to resent him a little. When Molly came to visit Tom would be there talking away to her. On at least four occasions in the past week Tom's phone beeped with a text message and he could see Molly's name come up on the screen which Tom promptly hid away from him. He kept asking himself the same question; was there something going on between them?

They definitely liked each other and so did Sam. In his head of course it made sense for Molly and Tom to be attracted to each other they were practically in the same profession; they were both attractive and with Tom she could have a boyfriend who could stand and walk unaided. That was what was irking him the most. Tom was everything he wasn't. How on earth could Molly find him attractive?

Charles was broken from his thoughts when Tom came to stand beside him and patted his shoulder.

Charles was able to stop the snarl of jealousy in time and turned and looked at him.

"Where are they?" he bit out as anger overtook worry. "They are always on time."

"They've probably got delayed along the way," Tom smiled "Why don't we wait in the lounge where it will be more comfortable?"

"No," Charles snapped refusing to give Tom the chance to see Molly and Sam first. "Besides if they were delayed then why hasn't she called me?"

"Charles, they will be here soon," Tom replied still smiling as he managed to get Charles turned away from the window and walking slowly towards the lounge area.

As they walked slowly towards the lounge area Charles was constantly glancing behind him to see if Molly had arrived yet.

"Here we are," Tom smiled as he ushered him into the room and stood behind him. Charles looked up and got the shock of his life as he was greeted with a chorus of "Surprise!"

"What the hell…" he muttered as he looked around the small room. In the room were the people he most cared about, Molly, Sam, his mum, dad, army colleague and friend Colonel Beck and more surprisingly his best friend Elvis with his daughter Laura all looking at him, smiling and singing Happy Birthday.

Sam instantly ran over to him while singing and was quickly scooped up into Charles' arms for a hug.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Sam shrieked as Charles continued to hold him tightly before setting him back on the floor again.

"Thank you, scamp," Charles beamed at his son "Did you plan this?"

Sam nodded his head and giggled as Molly came over to join them. "Surprise!" she smiled.

"I was out there in the lobby waiting for you," Charles stammered as everyone came over to speak to him.

"Tom showed us a secret way in," Molly explained as she moved over to allow Archie and Anna to come and embrace their son and Sam.

"All your presents are on the table," Archie explained as he pointed towards a table in the corner of the room. "Your mother made the cake, Molly brought the food and Elvis the drink, thankfully non-alcoholic."

"I don't know what to say," Charles stammered as he continued to take it all in.

"It was Molly's idea," Anna smiled "We knew you would love it!"

"Thank you," Charles said as he turned and looked at her and smiled before being interrupted by Elvis.

"Hey Charlie boy, I see you're back on your feet again!" Elvis said as he came and approached his best friend. "I have to say you're looking better than the last time I saw you!"

"I feel it," Charles replied as the two men embraced.

"Still think she is a stripper then?" Elvis whispered as he nodded to where Molly was standing and smirked at his friend.

"Sod off Elvis," Charles replied, he really wanted to say something else but was conscious of the fact that there were two young children within earshot.

The surprise party had been a great success and Sam enjoyed being the centre of everyone's attention. The only small problem was when Laura came to hug her uncle Charlie and Sam got jealous and pulled the little girls hair exclaiming that he was his daddy and not hers.

Molly bit her lip as Charles stood shocked. Elvis who was standing beside him just smirked and whispered, "Did your son just pull my little girl's hair?"

"Ahh, it would appear so," Charles muttered as he looked around the room for Molly to help defuse the situation only to find her watching Tom as he left the room. She glanced back to see the look on Charles' face. She simply turned to look at Sam and frowned.

Charles watched as Sam walked slowly to his mother and saw his lip start to quiver, remembering when Molly had told him that she never needed to tell Sam off as he always knew himself when he had been naughty. He watched how she dealt with the situation and saw Sam walk over to Laura and give her hug.

Could he possibly love Molly any more than he did right now?

He never noticed Elvis coming back over and standing beside him.

"Like father, like son," Elvis smirked as he finished the glass of lemonade.

"What are you talking about now?" Charles sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Sam, takes after you obviously," Elvis smiled "Jealous as hell one minute and affectionate the next."

"Elvis…."

"Grow up Charlie boy!" Elvis bit back. "The second you walked into the room your face lit up as soon as soon as you saw Molly. Then when Tom appears you have a face like thunder."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do, just like the one you're wearing right now because Molly has just followed Tom out of the room," Elvis said as he lifted a sausage roll and bit into it.

"Shit," Charles muttered as he glanced around the room looking for her but there was no sign of her.

"Please tell me you've told Molly how you feel about her?"

"What?" Charles snapped as he turned his attention back to his friend.

"Charles you have pined for her since your bloody stag party over three years ago," Elvis replied trying hard not to raise his voice and cause a scene. "You really haven't told her?"

"I... "Charles sighed as he rubbed his face and took a deep breath "I've told her that I have feelings for her."

"But not that you love her?"

"Christ, Elvis I don't want to completely scare her off!"

"Well what did she say?"

"She admitted that she thought about me too, and wants to get to know me too," Charles replied thinking back to the conversation between him and Molly in his hospital room only a few months ago.

"Okay," Elvis frowned.

"The problem is when she comes to visit, she stays for a few minutes before disappearing to the gardens. I know she is giving me and Sam some time alone to bond, but I want to get to know her too. Every time she is here, she is away talking to some nurse she studied with or is flirting with Tom."

"Tom? Are you sure, about the flirting?"

"Positive. It's my leg that's injured, there's nothing wrong with my eyes."

"He helped her with this," Elvis said nodding towards the Happy Birthday banner on the wall. "Molly told him she would like to do something for your birthday, and he was the one who organised for us to drive in and park somewhere else, and not to mention setting this room up."

"Molly did all this?" Charles asked quietly as he looked around him.

"Yes."

"Well that maybe, but she's still flirting with him now."

"I don't think so," Elvis replied frowning "I got the impression Tom was gay, he's more likely to be eyeing up a pretty boy like you than Molly."

Charles nearly choked on his water as he took in the smug expression on Elvis' face. He set his glass down on the table, grabbed his walking stick and walked slowly from the room. He only reached the doorway when he could hear Molly and Tom talking. From what he could hear he was even more confused.

"Are you sure, it's not too much is it?" Tom asked quietly.

"No, it's perfect," Molly smiled.

"Molly you are an absolute angel, thank you so much!"

"Think of it as my way of saying thank you in organising all of this," Molly replied smiling.

"What's going on?" Charles asked as he approached both of them frowning, his face stern.

"Oh, Molly was just giving me some advice," Tom replied smiling "I have a date tonight and who better to ask!"

Molly turned and smiled at Charles but when she saw the look on his face it turned to a frown "Tom is going on a date with a mutual friend from the hospital and just wanted to know what they like and don't like."

"Really?" Charles fumed "Don't worry about Sam, Elvis is looking after him."

Molly cleared her throat in an attempt to calm down and not cause a scene.

"Tom good luck tonight and don't forget I want all the details!" Molly said as she turned and smiled at the man.

"I'll text you tomorrow I promise, excuse me Charles, I need to get back to work."

"No problem," Charles replied as he leaned against the wall for support, still confused as to what he had interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Molly spat angrily at him.

"Nothing," he replied quietly

"Really? Cos right now you're acting like a spoilt and ungrateful brat, not to mention a complete bell-end."

Charles laughed "Okay Molly, I told you my feelings for you, and how I wanted us to spend some time together, only it's clearly obvious you don't. Every time you come here you disappear and when I find you, you're talking to him."

"What?" Molly all but shouted, then lowered her voice realising there was a room full of people just on the other side of the wall. "I disappear, as you put it, so you and Sam can spend some quality time together."

"And I appreciate that, I really do but I also want to get to know you too Molly," Charles replied practically pleading.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous Charles, really?"

"He gets all your attention. Every time I look up you and Tom are chatting and giggling in the corner."

"Charles," Molly said as she took a step closer to him "Tom is gay. He is going on a first date tonight with someone I used to work with at the hospital and he wanted some advice on what he would like. I helped him as a thank you for him helping me organise all this for you today."

Charles closed his eyes. Elvis had been right, and he was never going to hear the end of it. He felt like an idiot.

"But…"

"No Charles. Tom has been kind and helpful ever since I started to come here, he always asks if I'm getting the support I need to get through this, because you apparently talk that much about me and Sam that he thought we were a couple and he thought that I needed support to help you! And this is how you repay him?"

"Molly…"

"What are you going to accuse me of now?" Molly asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing," Charles sighed "but we do need to talk."

"What about?" she bit back.

"Everything!" Charles almost yelled his frustrations were coming to a head "I love Sam with all my heart, and I love spending time with him, but I want to spend some time with you too. Get to know the real you, Molly Dawes in all her glory. But you keep your distance and you probably have your reasons, but I don't know what they are, and you don't seem to be in any rush to tell me. I want us to discuss the future. When I get out of here I'll be staying with my parents in Bath and I want to see Sam as often as I can, but you won't talk about it. You don't want to talk about child support or when I can see him. He is going to be starting school next year and I have no idea where he's going to be going or rather we've not even discussed that yet. You can work more shifts if you want to or work less and I can support you…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Molly fumed "Work less?"

"Of everything I just said to you, that's the thing you pick up on?" he stated and shook his head.

"I love my job and I'm bloody good at it!" Molly shot back "Who the bloody hell do you think you are to tell me what hours I should be working?"

"Sam's father," Charles replied dryly.

Molly scoffed "Oh so you appear out of the woodwork after three years and think you can dictate to everyone? Well tough luck mate not me. I've already picked a school for Sam. Tell you what, you want to be so involved you can pay for the uniform."

"You what! Without so much as mentioning it to me, let alone asking for my opinion? I have no say in my son's education is that what you're telling me?"

"Unbelievable!" Molly exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Okay Molly what type of father do you want me to be? You keep saying you wanted me to be a part of his life, but it would seem only on your terms. So, you need to tell me what it is you want?" Charles fought back "Because right now, I get the feeling all I'll be is a glorified babysitter who jumps at your orders only when it suits you."

"_Charles I'm doing a nightshift tonight look after Sam for me, oh and he needs a new uniform_." He mocked.

"My parents are practically begging you to see Sam and one hour is all they're allowed. I'm guessing that the real reason that you don't want to talk about visitation or him staying overnight with me is because you either don't trust me or is it that you don't want an invalid looking after your son?"

Molly stood and stared for a moment as she saw the look of despair on his face and was about to reply when she saw Sam standing hugging the door frame out of the corner of her eye.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Sam sobbed.

"Perfect, now look what you did!" Molly muttered "Sam go and get your backpack and coat please we are leaving."

"Really?" Charles replied glaring at her.

Molly's response was to turn her back on him

Charles shook his head as he grabbed his crutches and walked slowly towards his son and crouched down as best as he could.

"Sam, Daddy's not feeling very well today. My leg is very sore," he explained while holding back tears.

"Can I hug it better daddy?" Sam asked, his lip trembling.

"You can certainly try scamp," Charles said as Sam gave him a hug. He held on to Sam longer than he usually would. His leg was throbbing with the angle he was at, but he wanted to saviour this moment because judging by the look on Molly's face he wouldn't be seeing his son for a while.

"Now, do what mummy told you and go and get your things. I'll see you again very soon," Charles said as he gently nudged Sam to do what Molly had told him. He stood up carefully leaning on the door for support as he watched Sam get his things and walk back over to them.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked as she noticed them standing in the hallway.

"We're just leaving," Molly replied sharply "Sam, hurry up please."

"But mummy I don't want to go; daddy didn't get his picture yet or read me a story."

Molly took a breath as she realised she shouldn't be taking her anger out on Sam "okay you can give daddy your picture but then we are going. I have to work early tomorrow, and you have nursery too."

Sam gave Charles his latest drawing and the two embraced again, she quickly grabbed her belongings and took Sam's hand as she all but charged down the hallway, conscious of the fact that Sam was constantly turning around and waving goodbye to his daddy.

OGOGOGOG

Thinking back later that night as she paced the kitchen, she had no idea how she managed to get both her and Sam back home in one piece. Well she did actually, if she thought about what had happened, she would have crashed the car on the motorway and knowing her luck probably would have died. Which would've meant that stubborn, selfish, pompous self-righteous bastard would raise their son. After today there was no way in hell she was ever going to let that happen.

She had spent most of the evening replaying the whole afternoon in her head over and over again. Sam had finally fell asleep after the mother of all temper tantrums because she wouldn't let him call his daddy to read him a story. She only won that battle by lying and saying that daddy had called to say he wasn't feeling well so was going to bed early, and he wanted Sam to be a good boy and go straight to sleep.

What Molly really needed now was alcohol and a lot of it. Kate was supplying the alcohol and Jac was collecting the pizza. They had both texted her earlier to find out how the surprise birthday party had gone and when she told them they had all agreed to meet at Molly's to hear her side of events, attempt to calm her down and figure out what the hell had happened.

"I swear I have a bloody good mind to not let him see Sam ever again!" Molly fumed as she finished what was left in her wine glass and set it on the floor beside her.

Jac and Kate just sat and listened to Molly recite the events at Headley, when she finally stopped talking, they looked at each other and frowned.

"What?" Molly asked as she saw the glances between her two friends.

"Molly you are my best friend and I love you like a sister," Jac started "But he does have a point."

Molly stared at her friend and housemate.

"I agree," Kate said, "You said it yourself when Charles was in hospital you'll have to get used to sharing Sam and responsibilities with him."

"I do not believe this," Molly fumed

"You have two options Molly," Kate said carefully "Sort everything out yourselves or go through the courts where it will get messy. Regardless of how you are feeling right now I know what option I would choose."

"Sorting things out!" Molly shrieked.

"Molly wake up!" Jac all but shouted "Charles is right, he needs to be helping you, both in looking after Sam and financially. He has a responsibility too and you have to accept that. He had been trying to sort this out for months, but you keep putting it off. He is right about that."

"Well I don't know how much he's supposed to pay do I?" Molly snapped back.

"Well find out, god knows everything else is on the internet these days," Jac replied.

"What about custody?" Kate asked

"No way. I am not ready for that," Molly replied in a quieter tone.

"I am not saying he has to have Sam for weekends," Kate explained "you could start with afternoons or a full day and see how things go from there. Do you honestly think he is not capable of looking after Sam?"

"He is on crutches and has migraines, he just had brain surgery," Molly bit back and glared at Kate "You yourself said he was not fit for active duty."

"Yeah leading a group of soldiers in a war zone, now if Sam was a holy terror like Chloe, I could see your argument, but he isn't, and besides, he is staying with his parents. In a very large house in Royal Crescent. He will have support there if anything were to happen."

Molly glared at her.

"Are you worried about that, that Sam is going to love being there more than here and with you."

"No," Molly replied as she started to fidget with the sleeve on her jumper.

"Then what is it Molly? You wanted him to be involved but you're not telling him how," Jac asked "I am with you one hundred percent in whatever you want to do but you need to decide what it is that you want."

"He's a bloody officer in the army, used to giving orders and telling everyone what to do and he is not doing that to me!"

"But what has he told you to do Molly?" Kate asked, "All he's done is asked you the same as what we are now."

"He is not in charge of me or Sam!"

"No, but he still has a right to an opinion on how his son is raised. You know that Molly," Kate continued. "Or is it more to do with your own feelings towards him?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You always said you had a connection with him," Jac said, picking up on what Kate had just touched on "going back to the morning after you mentioned a connection with him. You have never really moved on from then have you?"

"Have you gone soft in the head?" Molly asked as she reached out for her glass and realised that it was empty and groaned out loud.

"I saw you that night in the theatre, when you realised who it was we had just operated on. I've been watching you all along Molly. You need to realise what your feelings are for Charles before any of you can move forward," Kate said simply and quietly. "He's made it abundantly clear how he feels. He wants a relationship with you too not just Sam."

Molly sighed "And I want to get to know him properly too, but I need to put Sam first. I can't do anything that will jeopardise him and with my track history with men I want to be careful."

"Well that's the problem Molly, you are being so bloody careful that it's making things worse, for everyone, Sam included," Jac sighed "Only you can fix this."

OGOGOGOG

A few hours later and Molly found herself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Her head was spinning. She knew she had no chance of falling asleep anytime soon so was relieved that she was not actually in work the next day. That was her lie to Charles for leaving the party so early.

When Jac and Kate had said they would call round for a chat, she was expecting support from them not a bloody ambush. But she knew they had a point, and the truth hurts and all that crap.

She knew she couldn't put it off forever, she had to decide on how she really felt about Charles, the question was did she follow her heart or head? What if they did have a relationship, what would it be like to be involved with someone who actually wanted to be with her? But at the same time what about Sam, how would he feel about it, would he want to share her with Charles or his dad with her? What if the relationship didn't work and things between her and Charles became even more awkward or worse?

Molly groaned as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind. What did she want? Did she want to be a single mother for the rest of her life?

Did she want to share custody of Sam with Charles or actually raise him as part of a proper family?

She lay there with her eyes closed, never feeling as alone as she did right now and in that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted.

**Okay so that was probably not the chapter you were expecting but everything happens for a reason. Charles wants to be a part of both of their lives and Molly is stubborn and scared. Will they be able to sort things out?**

**More coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the show.**

**Thanks to Debbie and Steph for editing this and to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**So it is the day after the fallout at Charles' birthday party. Will Molly and Charles finally clear the air?**

Molly zipped up her coat as she walked towards her parked car. She had actually thought Anna James had been joking with her when she'd told her the James family resided on Royal Crescent. Royal blooming Crescent! She knew Charles had money, as soon as they'd met, his deep rich and poncy accent had pretty much told her he'd been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but somehow she's never really thought much more of it, he became just Charles to her.

She had called Anna to ask if her and Archie would be able to look after Sam for the day explaining that there was something she needed to do. Anna had jumped at the chance and gave her directions on where to park, muttering something about road works outside on the street which were currently getting on everyone's nerves.

If Molly had been shocked when she arrived at their front door that was nothing compared to Sam's reaction. He was actually speechless and when she stepped inside the front door, Molly swallowed loudly just staring at her surroundings. The house was bigger and taller than the whole block of flats she had grown up in, in Newham.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed as his face lit up. Molly never took in a single word of what Anna was saying, she was just transfixed by the grandness of the house. To be fair it was a stunning house, beautifully and immaculately decorated with photos on the walls instead of oil paintings, so it still felt warm and homely rather than some stately home. That said, she warned Sam not to run in the house and crossed all her fingers and toes he remembered and didn't break anything.

Sam couldn't wait to explore the house, so much so Molly barely got a goodbye from him. Not that she really minded, he was happy to be spending time with his grandparents and Anna had already planned a list of things for them to do today. As they walked down the path Anna reached out and touched her on the arm.

"Is this about what happened yesterday, at Headley?" she asked Molly carefully.

Molly nodded "Yeah, I need to go back to clear the air between us and I just think it would be best to do that on my own. It's a conversation that isn't for Sam's little ears."

"He cares about you Molly; a lot," Anna said smiling "And he wants to be a brilliant father to Sam."

"I know, we just need to sort some things out first," Molly smiled back, her head finally clear of the fog that had seemed to surround it lately. "I'll call when I am on my way back."

"Take as long as you need, we can have Sam all day, even overnight if you want a night off," Anna replied.

"Thanks, just don't call Charles just yet," Molly explained "I want to surprise him, and I don't want him to sit there worrying about it before I arrive."

"Of course!" Anna smiled as she waved Molly off.

OGOGOGOGOG

Molly made her usual stop at the garage only a few miles away from Headley. She used the washrooms and grabbed a cup of strong tea to help calm her nerves.

She sat back in the seat and briefly closed her eyes. If she had managed two hours sleep last night that had been the height of it. She tossed and turned, her mind whirling and replaying everything that had happened the day before. After giving herself a good talking to, she stopped thinking and worrying to concentrate on what she wanted for herself and Sam. Having finally realised what it was she wanted from Charles, the fog in her head started to lift, she now just needed to explain it all to Charles. This was a conversation that had to happen face to face and not over the phone. As much as she hated to admit it, he had been right and so had Jac and Kate too, she needed to learn to include him in all decisions regarding Sam. She also had to acknowledge and accept her feelings towards Charles as well and right now she didn't, which is what scared her more.

She opened her eyes to set off on the final part of her journey, as she turned on the ignition the radio blasted on again and she froze. Of all the days and all the songs in the world that could be playing right now, it had to be that one. Was it a sign?

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_And nothing breaks like a heart_

She arrived at Headley in no time and parked in her normal space. She realised then that she had nothing to give Charles, no homemade cookies, pictures drawn by Sam or new photos. But then again maybe the best thing she could bring to this visit was honesty.

She locked the car and walked into Headley, signed herself in as a visitor and asked where she could find Major James, and was promptly given directions to physio.

She heard him before she saw him. Whatever he was doing was hurting him. She listened as he let out another groan of frustration. Standing in the doorway she saw him holding on to the railings in a death grip. The other man in the room must have been his physio, Molly heard him ask Charles to consider stopping for the day.

"No," Charles snapped "I want to stand without a fucking stick to support me."

Molly continued to watch Charles as he stood on his good leg and was able to balance fine, but as he switched to stand on his bad leg she saw the pain flash across his face as he tried to stand only on that leg. To his credit he managed it for a few seconds and then stood on both legs unaided for a few seconds.

"Brilliant Charles," the physio smiled "and now we really are finished for the day."

"Thank Christ," Charles said as leaned against the bar.

Molly stepped into the room properly "See, told you that you'd get there eventually!"

Charles snapped his head round at the sound of her voice. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating through the pain and exhaustion or whether she really was standing there. Once he realised she really was stood there a million thoughts started running through his head as to why Molly was there. Was she supposed to be visiting today? He didn't think he'd forgotten about a visit, and if he had, then where was Sam? Oh god, maybe something had happened to Sam? but then he reassured himself that if something had happened to Sam Molly wouldn't be here and she certainly wouldn't be smiling.

"Molly… what are you doing here?" he asked slowly frowning as he tried to focus on her and his balance at the same time.

"I wanted to see you, after yesterday I think we need to talk, don't you?" Molly answered calmly as she crossed the short distance between them and handed him his towel.

Charles nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "Where's Sam?"

"With your parents, I thought it best if he weren't here for this chat."

"He is with my parents, for the full day?"

"Yes," Molly smiled "I lost count of all the things your mums planned to do with him today."

"I dread to think," Charles smiled as he reached over and grabbed his crutches. "Do you want to go outside to talk or we can stay in here if it's too cold?"

"Outside, if you can manage the walk to the gardens?"

"Let me get my jacket from my room, I warn you though I may have overdone the physio today so I'm at tortoise speed."

"Well you get your jacket and I'll grab us some hot drinks," Molly smiled.

"Perfect."

OGOGOGOG

It didn't take Charles as long as he thought it would to get out to gardens to meet Molly. His mind was racing with reasons as to why she was here. She was actually here to see him which made him smile. She didn't appear to be in the same mood she was when she left yesterday which he thought was also promising. It still didn't make him any less scared of what was about to happen though.

He smiled as he approached the small table where she sat and then remembered something from yesterday. "Were you not supposed to be working today?"

"I lied."

Charles sat down carefully and smiled "Excuse to get away then?"

"Yeah something like that. Listen, Charles, about yesterday," Molly started to say, only for Charles to raise his hand.

"You don't need to apologise Molly; I shouldn't have said what I did to you and as for my behaviour regarding Tom…"

Molly interrupted him, "Actually Charles, the more I've thought about it you did need to say that stuff," she pushed his cup of coffee closer to him "Here's your coffee, sorry no fancy stuff."

"Fancy stuff?" he asked.

"Rosa whatever it's called."

"Rosabaya," Charles laughed "oh how I miss it! The coffee here is drinkable at best."

"I'll take your word for it, a tea bag usually does me," Molly smiled.

"That's as maybe but I'm not a fully functioning soldier until I've had at least one cup of coffee in the morning," Charles smiled and then frowned "Or at least I was." He trailed off.

"You'll get there Charles, I saw you standing on the leg earlier, you're making really great progress." Molly said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe, but I'm not recovering quickly enough, I may need to reconsider my role within the army."

"Really?"

"I moved back to the UK because I was tired of all the tours and travelling. I wanted to settle down. I just need to accept that my future in the army will more than likely either be training or a desk job."

"Do you want that?" Molly asked carefully.

"Yes and no. Not sure a desk job is really my bag, but it will mean being based in the UK, so I'll get to spend more time with you and Sam. I can be there to do school runs, nursery pickups, have him stay overnight or weekends. I can be a proper father to Sam."

Molly nodded her head "We need to talk about that."

"We do," Charles said as he stared at his coffee.

"That's why I'm here," Molly said as she started fidgeting with her cup.

"Really?"

Molly sipped her tea "We need to talk about us and Sam. Let's say I've had some sense knocked into me since I left here yesterday and have spent most of the night thinking things through."

"Okay," Charles gave her an unsure smile as he sat back in the chair.

"I want you to be totally involved in Sam's life, in every way."

"What about your life? I really want to be in that too."

"Ditto," Molly said shyly.

"I want to believe you Molly, but you've been giving me so many mixed signals. Just when I think maybe we're getting closer you seem to pull away again."

"I know I have but trust me I do have my reasons," Molly said quietly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can I be honest Molly?"

Molly nodded her head, "yeah I think now is the time for complete honesty and no holding back, for both of us."

"I am in love with you," he said simply. "I fell in love with as soon as you sat down in that bar on my stag night. I shouldn't have but I did. I messed all of this up by not standing up to Rebecca and you've had to deal with everything by yourself. But I want to be a part of your life as well as Sam's. I want us to raise our son together as a family."

"Is it me that you really want Charles or is it Sam?" Molly muttered as she fiddled with her ring and stared at the ground. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't sure she'd be able to bare the rejection if it was the latter. "Your mother told me how much you wanted to be a father and …"

"Stop," Charles said as he grabbed her hands and held them "Did you hear me?" He said softly as he tucked a piece of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear and tilted her chin up so her gaze met his. "I said I love you. Molly Dawes I am completely head over heels in love with you. Not lust, not some silly schoolboy type crush, completely unadulterated love. I haven't stopped thinking of you or that wonderful night we spent together for the last 3 years. Ask my dad, or even Elvis and they'll tell you the same thing, I have thought of you every day and longed to find you again."

"You say that, but," Molly stammered "How can you love me Charles, we had one drunken night together. How can someone like you love someone like me?"

"It was one drunk but perfect night Molly, I thought that before I even knew about Sam. I love the way you bite your lip when you're concentrating, how your eyes sparkle a deep emerald green when you're excited about something and I love your personality. You make me think and engage my brain, and you certainly keep me on my toes Molly and I love that, I need that," Charles explained as he leaned forward, his chocolate brown eyes finding hers. "With Rebecca she was the trophy wife, seemingly the perfect officer's wife whose only concern was money, shopping and her vanity, just so shallow and self-absorbed. That's the complete opposite of you. You work for a living and not just because you have to but more importantly because you want to. Oh, and you're bloody amazing at it. I don't want you to be like Rebecca. I want you to be brilliant."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Molly asked confused "You say that I'm amazing and then you say that? What does it even mean?"

"Okay I could have phrased that better, I love who you are, that you're different to me, you are bloody amazing, and you are brilliant. You're a wonderful nurse and if you want to work more hours or go for promotions to further your career then I will support and encourage you every step of the way. And what's more I'll be filled with pride at your achievements. Whatever you want to do you can, but I want to be the one by your side cheering you on."

"You do?" Molly asked his carefully as a gentle wind started to pick up.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Charles said as he moved closer to her as he cupped her head and put a gentle kiss on her forehead before he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. He saw a small tear leave her eye and he wiped it away.

"I want to believe you, I do," Molly sniffed.

"I mean every word; I don't know what more I can say or do to convince you."

"Let me explain," Molly said as she pulled away slightly from his embrace. "I have always had feelings for you too. It's just when I found out I was pregnant I had to put those feelings aside, away in a box if you like, because of the baby; Sam became my priority and he always will be. Of course I want to date you, kiss you and yes raise Sam together and be like a proper family."

Charles smiled as he released a breath he didn't realise that he'd been holding.

"But what if it all goes wrong? What if we have a relationship and it falls apart? How would we explain that to Sam and stay civil to each other? What if we end up hating each other?"

"Then we make a promise here and now," Charles vowed "That regardless of what happens we will always be friends for Sam's sake and ours. He will always be both of our priority."

"I'm just scared Charles," Molly said quietly.

"Of what?" Charles asked as he reached over and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Every relationship I have had has turned to shit," Molly said seriously then started giggling.

"I remember you told me something like that," Charles smiled "But that doesn't mean to say we would."

"Every guy I have dated has tried to control me, told me what to do and how to do it. With Artan I was told to date him, told to marry him every time I said what I wanted I got ignored or shouted at. Most of the time with him, I went along with things for a quiet life. If he wanted to go out we did, if he wanted sex we had sex. I dumped him, ran from my family and settled in Bath. He turned up again and fooled me, but the same thing happened again."

He didn't know what to say so he just sat there and listened, her honesty breaking his heart.

"Bryce was the same," Molly continued "He was great with Sam but Christ everything had to be his way too. After I dumped him I made myself a promise to not let anyone control me ever again."

"I get that Molly I do, but the last thing I ever want to do is control you. I love you for you, I don't want to change you, nor do I want you to change me. I want us to be side by side supporting each other through the ups and downs," Charles gently explained "I want you to work, I want you to be brilliant. If I am asking you questions it's not that I want to control you, it's because I want to know everything about you. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, to spoil you rotten, to love you and to protect you so no-one can ever hurt you again. Molly when you were attacked…" Charles heard his voice starting to break "that scared the shit out of me every bit as much as when I realised the tank I was in was about to crash. Those seconds as the tank was rolling upside down were played out in slow motion and your beautiful face was the vision I had in my head, and it made me realise you are the last thing I will always want to see." Charles took a deep breath as he looked deeply into Molly's eyes desperately trying to gauge her reaction, "Molly, I just want to spend every moment of my life with you and with Sam, for us to be our own family."

"Ditto."

"You want that too?" he asked her carefully.

Molly smiled warmly and maintained their eye contact as she nodded "I realised last night, well actually the early hours of this morning, that all I wanted was to actually wake up in your arms every morning and fall asleep in them every night."

"I would marry you tomorrow if you would let me!"

"Steady on mate, you're a bit previous there!" Molly laughed as she nearly choked on her tea.

"I know but it's chemistry," Charles laughed shyly, "but seriously we can take this at whatever you pace you want Molly."

"For Sam's sake we need to take this slowly," Molly replied smiling "let him get used to having you around when you get home. I guess he needs to get used to sharing me with you as much as I need to share him, and we go from there."

"I can do that," Charles said with a playful smile "On one condition."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Molly asked smiling instead of frowning.

"We have a date night, one night each week where mum and dad or Jaq and Dan can babysit, where we can spend some quality time together getting to know each other properly."

"Deal." Molly agreed smiling,

"And we do things as a family too, like going to the zoo, or the cinema together," Charles suggested.

"I love that idea too," Molly agreed.

"About Sam," Molly said carefully "while were dating."

"Yes," Charles smirked at her as he stroked her hand.

"Molly giggled at his ridiculously happy face "You can see him whenever you want, I mean it. Maybe start by picking him up from nursery, I can introduce you to them and tell them when you will be collecting him, so they know to hand him over to you. You can spend some alone time with him at your place or mine while he gets used to it and then we can start with him staying overnight with you and your parents once a week. Let Sam dictate the pace."

"Molly that sounds…"

"My shifts change week by week so I can't give you a definite day and it is not that I don't trust you to look after Sam overnight, I just want to see how he reacts to the change. I mean he is still trying to get used to not having Dan around and he could be fine with all it or he might not," Molly blurted out not wanting to sound like she was putting any barriers in the way but needing Charles to understand Sam has to be comfortable with any arrangements.

"Hey, slow down," Charles smiled "I get it, I understand. Yesterday, I was just being selfish and unreasonable. I saw you and Tom talking and the jealousy and frustration took over."

"Charles, I mean this in the nicest possible way but limp or no limp, need a stick or don't need a stick makes no difference to me, I trust you completely with Sam. It's me that needs to remember to include you in the decisions about him and as I said to share him with you."

Charles smiled as he nodded.

"I have enrolled him in a primary school, I had to do it as there was a cut off period and I only got the official confirmation of a place just before you well appeared," Molly explained "It is a really good primary school with excellent results, it's close to the nursery so many of his little friends will be going there too and most importantly Sam liked it."

"You're right that is the most important thing," Charles smiled "I may have been a tad out of line there but I'm not going to lie I would've liked to send him to a private school not out of snobbery before you take the piss but to give him the best education possible. But there is always time for that later."

Molly gave him a mischievous smirk "Let me guess Larchwood?"

"Mum told you?"

"Oh yes, and besides Crescent Hill Primary actually has better results than that ponsy place," Molly smirked "I did my homework!"

"You did," Charles smiled "We can talk about this again when it comes to high school and off course what Sam wants too."

"Deal."

"What about child support?" he asked carefully.

"I hate asking people for money," Molly sighed. "I am a proud person, always have been and always will be.

"You don't say, can't say I've noticed" he said as he rolled his eyes in mock sarcasm.

"Well I found some calculator online last night. It's not really fair of me to ask you to pay for uniforms or childcare costs when it is me who is working."

"Molly," Charles sighed "I want to help."

"And you can, while we are dating anyway. I wrote it down on a bit paper, the calculations anyway," Molly said as she pushed the piece of paper into his hand. "Just don't open it now."

"Is it up for discussion?"

"It's all that I want for now anyway," Molly smirked.

"Okay…for now anyway," Charles smirked as he slided the paper into his pocket. "There is just one last thing I think we do need to do."

"Do?" Molly frowned slightly confused.

"We need to seal all these deals, properly," he said smirking, eyes glittering.

"Oh, do we?" Molly replied smirking and getting what Charles was hinting at.

"We do," Charles said as he reached over, cupped her face and softly stroked her cheek.

Molly giggled as she stared into his eyes "I have been desperate to kiss you ever since we first kissed."

"You have?" Charles asked smiling.

Molly nodded her head still smiling "I've never forgotten that night, how you made me feel like I was the only person in the world. You looked at me and there was someone who wanted to know me, the real me. You were not making decisions for me or trying to belittle me, put me down. You just let me be me and when I told you about my family, my past you didn't criticise me or judge me. You understood."

"Because I know what it is like to be in a situation you can't control," Charles smiled.

"I hear you say all those things, about having feeling for me, loving me, then I look at you and wonder if you are right in the head," Molly laughed then realised what she had said "You know what I mean."

"I do."

"We've always had a connection," Molly said as she moved closer to him so that their bodies were touching. "From the very beginning, I always wondered where you were and what you were doing. If you were happy. When I realised it was you on the operating table, my heart literally stopped. My first thought was nothing to do with Sam or how I would tell him, it was that I never got to know you, kiss you again, love you or be loved by you."

"Molly," he whispered quietly.

"I'm scared cos we had this one wonderful night but what if that was it? Or what if it was the start of something even more wonderful? I'm tired of what if's and fighting my feelings for you Charles."

"Ditto," he replied smiling, holding and caressing her hands.

"Ditto, bleeding ditto! I pour my sodding heart out to you mate and that is all you say; I was expecting something a bit more romantic than…ditto!" Molly exclaimed as she pulled away slightly only for Charles to pull her back towards him again.

"I don't want to say anything right now," Charles smiled as he leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips before resting their foreheads together.

"Me either," Molly smiled as she pulled in for another, longer more intense kiss.

**So what do you think?**

**I have a small confession to make… I finished writing this story and there are only a few chapters remaining, more coming very soon…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**I really wish that I owned the show, but sadly I don't.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and especially to Debbie and Steph for editing this.**

**So six weeks have past and Charles is home from Headley. It is the festive season and this chapter was so long that I had to spilt it into two chapters. Who is ready for Christmas?**

**Six weeks later**

"Sam if you are not in bed by the time I count to three…" Charles said shouting up the stairs to his son who was running around his bedroom and refusing to get into bed.

"Daddy's got his silly voice on!" Sam giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

Molly rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "He has, because it is well past someone's bedtime, Mr." She glared at her son, one look from her made Sam stop running and dive into his bed. That look, the one that only a mother could give, made Sam realise the fun was over, and he was going to be in trouble very quickly.

"Night daddy!" Sam shouted as he pulled his duvet over him and looked at Molly.

"Night Scamp," Charles replied laughing as he heard Molly read the fastest bedtime story ever before quickly and quietly leaving Sam's bedroom.

A few minutes later, he was sitting on the sofa staring at his phone when he heard Molly enter the room and groan. He looked up to see her walk over towards him and sit down, resting her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "That's another lesson learned. Check with you first and don't fall for the soppy eyes trick."

"He played you good and proper mate," Molly smirked as she looked up at him "I already told him no so he runs to you with his tales of woe and you fall for it, cheeky little bugger has learnt that trick quickly."

"And I fell for it hook, line and sinker," Charles sighed "We definitely need to work on our communication or rather I need to read the parenting rule book very fast!"

"Hate to tell you this but there is no rule book," Molly smirked "If it helps, I'm still winging it."

"No, you're not, you are a complete professional," Charles replied smiling. "I just want him to love me, so I give in every time."

"He already loves you, you prannet, you just need to learn to say no the majority of the time," Molly smiled "Add no sugar before bed to that list of yours too, otherwise we have another night like tonight ahead of us."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, it's already on it, in bright flashing neon lights" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good," Molly smiled as she curled up closer to him "I like this."

"Ditto," Charles smiled as he bent down and kissed her again. Moments like this, days like today and every day for the past three weeks since he was finally allowed to leave Headley had made every day of rehab and physio worth it.

For Charles the last three weeks since he came home had been a dream. Molly had agreed to letting Sam spend a full day with him one day a week and between him, his mum and dad, Sam had them run ragged and knackered by the time Molly's shift had finished and she came to collect him. Smiling she simply said, "welcome to my world" and told them she felt like that most days too. As tired as he was, he wouldn't have it any other way and just a few days ago he had Sam staying overnight as someone had called in sick on Molly's ward and she had to do a double shift as Jac was also working.

Charles and Sam had a blast, both of them couldn't wait for the next one. It was clear from the start that Sam adored and worshipped his father, which made leaving them together so much easier for Molly. Charles, despite the limp and occasional headache, was more than capable of looking after Sam, he just needed to remember to check things with her first. Sam had conned him already a few times but as much as Charles felt that he was failing, Molly reassured him that everyone had to learn, parenting was a steep learning curve and if it helped, she was still learning too.

Their relationship was growing better with each day. They both learned early on that they were equally as stubborn as each other but had learned to talk to each other and compromise. He loved coffee. She loved tea. He sulked for the country when he learned that they stopped making his beloved Rosabaya coffee. She had thrown a temper tantrum to equal Sam's when she discovered how bloody neat and tidy he was. But with everything they simply smiled, kissed and made up.

They were conscious over how to act around Sam, who had walked into the room and saw them kissing on the sofa one afternoon. He walked past them like it was a daily occurrence, when they talked to him about it he replied Chloe's parents kissed and held hands all the time so he thought that all mummy and daddies did that. The worry over how he would react was soon forgotten.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Molly her head resting on his shoulders as he gently rubbed her back. "I hate to break the heavenly silence, but I need to ask you something, well several things actually," Charles said quietly.

"Don't expect a sensible answer," Molly replied quietly.

Charles smiled "It's about Christmas."

"I told you not to spoil him. He has already sent his letter to Santa and we are sticking to it!" Molly sighed as she stroked his hand.

"I have every intention of sticking to his list, it's you I intend to spoil," Charles replied smiling "And that wasn't what I wanted to ask you." Another thing that Charles had learned was that Molly was not used to being spoilt or being treated to anything. Her response to when he asked her if there was anything she would like for Christmas had been a new winter coat or better still a bottle of wine. Charles had actually stared at her and politely informed her that she would be getting more than that.

While Charles was learning about parenting, Molly was learning what it was like to be in a relationship with Charles.

Molly sighed in defeat as she turned slightly to face him "What was it you wanted to ask then?"

"Mum, she wanted me to invite you and Sam for Christmas dinner, she's accepted that you'll probably be working so you just need to let her know what time suits you best and she'll organise it all around your shift," Charles smiled "Trust me you do not want to miss the house at Christmas, or one of her dinners for that matter!"

"She won't let me say no, will she?"

"Nope."

"Will she even let me help her with it?" Molly asked.

"You could try but good luck with that," Charles smirked.

"Fine, what was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Dad and I have a tradition on Boxing Day, it's a local charity rugby match. Anyway, Sam's been showing a slight interest in rugby, so dad wanted to buy him a ticket too. Personally, I think he just wants to show him off to all his friends."

Molly smiled "Of course he can go!"

"Thank you," Charles replied smiling warmly at her.

"The Christmas rota was sent out earlier," Molly said as she sat up and curled her feet up on the sofa "I was intending to tell you but with Sam going hyper on a sugar high it slipped my mind."

"When are you working?" he asked smiling knowing how important her job was too her.

"Christmas night and New Years' Eve," Molly replied, "I've been lucky most years over Christmas as everyone on the ward knew my circumstances and with the nursery being closed, I had to work around Jac and Dan, but it's different this year."

"Because I'm here and involved," Charles said.

"Yes, so I kinda volunteered for the night shift on Christmas day," Molly said carefully, only to find Charles smiling at her no anger in sight. "Most of the other nurses would prefer to work the day shift and they can go home and have dinner and chill, but I thought you would obviously want to see Sam on Christmas Day."

"Both of you actually," he smiled as he tickled her.

"And with your mum offering to cook dinner," Molly explained "How about you stay over on Christmas Eve, so all three of us are together on Christmas morning and you get to enjoy the whole Sam opening presents from Santa experience?"

"Molly I would love that!"

"I'm working until eight on Christmas eve, so by the time I get home, get Sam to bed," Molly rolled her eyes at the thought "we can then wrap the presents and get them under the tree. Sam will be up from six so I can spend a few hours with him, go back to bed for a bit of a kip before I get up for us to go to your parents for dinner. My shift starts at eight."

"I'll let mum know and you two can sort out times" Charles said before leaning to her and kissing her forehead again. "Thank you, it means the world to me to be here with him on Christmas morning," he muttered against her head.

"Well it makes sense, we both want to be here, just don't be surprised if Jac and Dan decide to stay over too."

"The more the merrier," Charles replied as he leaned in again, this time capturing her lips with his.

Within seconds the kiss was heating up and Molly found herself lying on her back with Charles lying on top kissing her. "Tell me to stop Molly," he whispered.

Molly was tempted to invite him upstairs, but the sound of a floorboard creaking made her frown and Charles to pull back slightly.

"Mummy, mummy monster monster!" Sam shrieked from upstairs.

"Perfect timing Sam! Not!" Molly smiled as she looked up at Charles.

"Its okay I'll go, if that's okay?" Charles asked as he carefully stood up.

"Go ahead," Molly smiled as she rolled over on to her side and watched as Charles headed up the stairs to calm Sam and hunt for monsters no doubt hiding in his wardrobe.

How and when did she get so lucky, she thought to herself as she listened to Charles calm Sam. He was tall, good looking, polite, spoiled her rotten and not forgetting had the best arse she had ever seen.

OGOGOGOG

**Christmas Eve**

"Is that the last one?" Molly asked as she stood up and looked around the living room floor.

"Yes," Charles replied grinning as he watched Molly fuss over everything

"Are you sure you have no more presents hidden anywhere, because I would rather know now."

"That is everything," Charles said as he opened his arms and watched as Molly fell into his embrace. "Well apart from the two presents that my parents have at home for him, but you know about those already."

"Thank god, I told you not to go overboard!" Molly said still staring at the pile of presents for Sam under the Christmas tree.

"Well I missed out on a few birthdays and Christmases" he smiled "besides your presents are there too!"

"Oh god, you have gone overboard, you are going to hate mine," Molly sighed as she buried her face in his chest.

"No, I won't," Charles smiled as he rubbed her back "I'll love whatever it is."

"I hope so cause it's a bit late now," Molly replied glancing at the clock. "One am, time for wine then bed."

"Definitely, how early will he be up in the morning?" Charles asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Six if we're lucky, Jac and Dan are going to call round about that time before they start their shifts," Molly smiled as she lifted two wine glasses out of the cupboard as Charles went to the fridge for the wine. "I have trained you well," Molly smirked as she looked at the wine bottle.

"Tough shift?" He asked her whilst pouring their drinks.

"You could say that," Molly said as she leaned back against the counter and gratefully accepted the glass of wine. She took a sip before replying "This man was rushed in, he went out to fix a broken set of lights on the roof, his kids thinking it was funny, moved the ladder on him, he slipped, fell and cracked his skull and spent most of Christmas eve in the operating theatre with a bleed on the brain. The kids were hysterical all day."

"Jesus," Charles replied shivering at the thought of the pain the family must be going through.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Molly muttered as she watched Charles realising that he must be relieving his brain injury.

"No, I was lucky, very lucky," Charles said as he came and stood in front of her "I had my family and the best nurse in the world to look after me." He said as he reached up and stroked her cheek "You amaze me Molly, I really don't know how you do what you do, but I'm bloody glad you do it."

"There are moments when I ask myself the very same question," Molly smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as he bent down and softly kissed her on the lips.

The kiss intensified quickly as Molly found herself being pulled closer and closer into his embrace and then she felt herself being lifted on top of the kitchen counter. Her hands were running through his thick dark hair, she moaned when he pulled back breaking the kiss. Their foreheads were touching as they remained together as close as they could possibly be. She could feel his breath on her face and when she placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating.

"Molly," he whispered "We need to slow down. We have to slow down."

"We do," she smiled back "I just can't remember why?"

They both laughed "We agreed to wait out, remember?"

"Hmmm, dates, holding hands," Molly smiled "I remember now."

"We're going slow, because we want to get to know each other properly this time, do things the right way," Charles said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"uh-huh."

"Then why is it so bloody hard to keep my hands off you, once I start kissing you, I never want to stop," Charles sighed as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Ditto," Molly replied staring into his eyes.

Just as he lowered his head to kiss her again, Molly's phone beeped and vibrated in her pocket. He pulled back slightly to let her see who was texting her at this time of the night.

Molly cleared her throat, "It's Jac, her and Dan want to know if they can come round now and sleep on the sofa."

"Makes sense, just in case Sam does sleep in, not that I can see that happening," Charles replied as she saw Molly slid off the counter and fix her hair.

A soft knocking could be heard on the front door, "I take it that's them then?" he asked.

"It is," Molly said as she quickly walked to the front door to let them in.

Charles remained in the kitchen while Dan and Jac helped Molly make up the sofa and arrange all Sam's presents under and around the tree. After, Dan left the girls in the lounge to join Charles in the kitchen. They had been introduced shortly after Charles and Molly got together, although they were always very polite and friendly in each other's company they didn't really know one another. Tonight though, Dan appeared slightly nervous as he approached Charles.

"Everything okay?" Charles asked him carefully.

"Yeah, just wanted to check something with you," Dan explained "Jac and I usually buy a present for Sam to give Molly, because obviously he can't buy her a present himself. We weren't sure if you were doing that or not, so I have a small present that we can use."

Charles smiled, they really were good friends looking out for Molly and making sure she had at least one present to open the last few Christmas mornings. "No need, I've got something for Sam to give her, but thank you anyway."

"No need to thank me, it's only perfume and we can give it to her from both of us," Dan smiled "I just needed to know which gift tag to attach to it."

"No, I do need to thank you," Charles replied "For looking out for Molly and helping her. I know her family history and while I wish I'd have been here from the beginning I wasn't, so it helps knowing that she had great friends like you guys to look out for her."

Dan nodded his head acknowledging what Charles was saying "Well we are both pleased that you're in both Molly and Sam's lives now. That said, if you hurt her or Sam, I am a doctor and I know various different ways of killing you slowly and painfully."

Charles chuckled "I hear you, loud and clear."

OGOGOGOGOGOG

**Christmas morning**

To say that the morning had gone by in a bit of a blur was an understatement.

Charles smiled as he sat and watched Sam with one of his many new toys that Santa had left for him and he dreaded the challenge of having to get Sam to choose two toys to take with him to his parents for the afternoon. Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was really happening and not some wonderful dream that he would wake up from to face a hard-cold reality.

He had the woman that had haunted his dreams for the past three or more years and they were now dating. He loved her and he loved their son more than life itself. Yes, he had been in an accident and been seriously injured, he had a limp and headaches to back that up, but overall right now, he was the happiest that he'd ever been in his whole life. Career be damned, this family came first.

"Daddy look!" Sam shouted over at him.

"I am scamp, I am," Charles smiled back as Sam came closer to him showing off his new toy.

He thought back to this morning, Molly had been right, Sam was awake at six and came running out of his room shouting Santa at the top of his voice. He had bolted out of bed forgetting all about his limp until he nearly fell face first on the floor. He managed his balance and by the time he had reached the landing Molly was telling Sam that he was going to have to wait before going downstairs and that the sleigh bells he heard could mean that Santa was still downstairs and were to remind Sam that he still had to be a good boy.

Charles fought to hide the smile as Sam stood still, scared stiff in case Santa had heard him running and shouting. He caught Molly's eye and they both smirked, trying not to laugh. Another thought had run through his mind, this was the first time he had seen Molly first thing in the morning, no makeup, no uniform, there she was standing there in her pyjamas and her long brown hair tied back in a messy pony tail and yet she was as beautiful as ever to him, a natural beauty inside and out. Without a doubt a sight he would be more than happy to see first thing every morning.

"Daddy we have to be quiet!" Sam whispered loudly and Molly turned slightly to hide her giggles.

"We do Scamp," Charles smiled as he came over and stood beside them.

Molly bent down to talk quietly to Sam "How about if daddy goes downstairs first, just to make sure that Santa really has gone?"

Sam nodded his head as Molly stood up and whispered in Charles ear "Make sure Jac and Dan are up and decent."

"Got it," Charles whispered back as he made his way carefully and slowly down the stairs. Today of all days his leg had to be sore and it slowed him down.

As Charles got to the bottom of the stairs he could see Jac folding up the bedding and hiding it behind the sofa while Dan was throwing the treats that Sam had left out, grass for the reindeers into the bin, quickly poured a small amount of milk into the glass and poured some cookie crumbs onto the plate to make it look like Santa and Rudolph enjoyed the treats.

The two men looked at each other and smirked.

"The things we do at Christmas," Dan sighed as he grabbed his phone and got ready to record Sam opening his presents as he and Jac stood at the door to the kitchen and out of the way.

"All ready Sam," Charles shouted.

The next few moments could only be described as a category five Hurricane in the shape of Sam hit the room, from nearly taking off down the stairs to wrapping paper going flying everywhere and squeals of excitement. Moments later Charles and Molly knew they had a very happy and spoilt little boy.

The adults then exchanged presents; Charles smiled as he handed Sam his present to give mummy. He whispered in his ear, grinning as Sam ran over to Molly and watched as she opened the diamond earrings. Molly looked shocked before hugging and kissing Sam looking at Charles the whole time and whispered, "thank you."

If Molly had looked shocked at the earrings, then she was completely blown away by the matching diamond necklace and bracelet that Charles had bought her. She was speechless and apologised for getting him the most boring present ever, but he had still loved it.

It was only when a bit later once Jac and Dan had left, Charles was clearing away the breakfast dishes that Molly came into the kitchen fidgeting with an envelope in her hand.

"Thank you again for the present," Molly smiled shyly "It was far too much," she said as she came up and stood beside him, her hand resting on his back.

"Nonsense, it is the very least you deserve," Charles smiled back tenderly.

"They're beautiful," Molly emphasised "but you realise I will be too bloody scared to wear them in case something happens to them."

"Molly!" he laughed.

"I do feel a bit shit for the boring present I gave you."

"It was my favourite aftershave and you know that I have always loved that photo of Sam," Charles sighed as he turned to wrap his arms around her and drop a kiss on her nose.

"Well I hope this makes up for it," Molly said as she handed him the envelope.

"What's this?" Charles asked as he opened it carefully. He lifted out the piece of paper and read it. He looked up at Molly who was biting her lip.

"When I registered Sam's birth I really wanted to put your name on the birth certificate as his father," Molly explained "but because I didn't know your surname, I couldn't do it. So, his father has always been listed as unknown. But I was thinking that when the registry office opens after the holidays, we could go down together and get your name added on. That is just a mock up from the internet I used for decorative…"

Molly didn't finish what she saying as Charles had pulled her in so close for a hug that oxygen was becoming an issue. She felt him kiss her head and whisper "Thank you." When he finally let go, she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" she frowned.

"Molly I love it, and I love you."

"Thank God, you had me worried for a minute mate," Molly smiled as Charles held on to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my leg is sore, today of all days," Charles sighed as he reached out for his walking stick.

"Well go and sit down then, I can finish up in here."

"You need to get some sleep Molly you're on the nightshift tonight," Charles sighed.

"And I will after I finish tidying up," Molly smiled "Go in there and play with Sam, with a bit of luck he might go for a nap before we need to leave for your parents.

**Coming very soon, the continuation of Christmas Day and into New Year for our favourite characters where Molly faces one of the most difficult shifts of her career…**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the show, I just wish I did.**

**Rating if you can watch the show you should be okay but M to be on the safe side.**

**Thank you as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this and to everyone who has reviewed.**

**This is part two of the Christmas/Festive period update where Molly is about to experience a very difficult and emotional shift – who will she go to for support?**

Molly sighed as she walked towards the door to her ward. To say she was stuffed was an understatement. She was actually considering going back home on her break to hunt out her maternity trousers as she'd eaten that much for dinner.

Anna James knew how to do Christmas. The house was magical, Sam was completely mesmerised and in awe as soon as he had walked into lounge. As for the dinner, god that woman can cook, and Molly knew she should have stopped long before she did. That said Anna James had sent her to work with enough turkey sandwiches to feed the entire ward.

She walked slowly down the corridor and waved over to Jasmine and wished her a Merry Christmas. She left her stuff in her locker and walked over to the nurse's station, to catch up with what was happening with the patients as well as general hospital gossip.

She had only been on shift an hour when Kate walked through the ward doors and Molly had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"What the hell are you doing here, it's Christmas night, you're supposed to be off?" Molly asked as Kate came over to her.

"I volunteered to be on call," Kate smiled "Especially when I learned that Nick had invited his parents to dinner. Have I told you how much I hate that woman?"

"Only a few hundred times," Molly smiled.

"Well her and Chloe are dangerous together, Nick created this situation, so I have left them to it. Besides I wanted to check on a patient."

"All are continuing to respond well to treatment," Molly said as her phone beeped.

"A call of distress from Charles?" smirked Kate as started flicking through charts.

Molly laughed "apparently Sam is so tired that he fell asleep without a story."

"Are we talking about the same child?"

"Very funny. As long as he hasn't run into or broken anything, that's all I'm worried about," Molly laughed "One wrong turn in the James' house and I'll be in debt for the rest of my life."

"How did today go with his parents?" Kate asked as she sat down beside Molly.

"They spoilt Sam, which I expected," Molly said rolling her eyes. "Charles was a bit down this morning, his leg was annoying him first thing, but it's eased now. But Kate, his mother really knows how to do Christmas!"

"House like a grotto?"

"Magical if I am honest and as for dinner, I may need my maternity scrubs!"

"Oh god, that good!" Kate laughed.

"She wouldn't let me help with anything and insisted on feeding me up. Her words not mine!" Molly smiled "She even sent me into work with enough turkey sandwiches to feed the five thousand."

"She did come across as a nice kind caring woman," Kate smiled "If you don't mind me asking but where are the sandwiches? I hardly had any dinner I was biting my tongue that much."

"In the fridge in the staff room, help yourself," Molly said as the phone at the nurse's station started to ring "Better get that."

Kate went and helped herself to a few of the sandwiches and came out of the staff room back to where Molly was sitting. One look and she knew that the phone call had not been good news.

"What is it?" Kate asked quickly finishing her sandwich.

"That was the emergency department looking for a bed for a patient who had a seizure at home," Molly explained "It's Marie."

"Oh shit."

Marie was a frequent patient on their ward. She was the same age as Molly and her little girl was a year younger than Sam. They had connected instantly with both of them being single mothers until Marie had met her now boyfriend. Everything had been going great until she had been diagnosed with a brain tumour that would just not go away. Kate had performed several operations and carried out every form of treatment, but nothing worked.

"They've sent her for a scan and then sending her straight here," Molly sighed as she looked at Kate who nodded her head.

"I better text Nick and tell him I'm going to be a while," Kate sighed as she reached for her phone.

Molly glanced at her phone, another text from Charles asking how her shift was going. Her reply was short and to the point.

'Shit.'

By the time Molly's shift was finishing the results of the tests on Marie had come through. Kate had gone home for a few hours before her proper shift started. She came and headed straight for Molly and lifted the results.

"How is she?"

"Heavily sedated. I sent her family home not long after you left," Molly said as she stood and stretched.

Kate looked at Molly and sighed, and in that moment, Molly knew that the news was not good.

OGOGOGOG

Molly took a deep breath as she walked up the pathway to Charles' house and knocked on the door. It was just after eight in the morning and she hoped that someone was up to let her in. The door opened a second later and she was met with Sam running full speed towards her still dressed in his pyjamas.

A Sam super cuddle was just what she needed so she held him just a little longer and tighter than she normally would. She barely understood what he was saying to her as he was talking so fast, all she really made out was dad and rugby before she saw Charles approach them.

Charles frowned slightly, he could tell by the look in her eyes that something had upset her, especially after her last text last night. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly indicating no.

"Sam," Charles said quietly "I think it's time for your breakfast," he said as he ruffled Sam's hair and smiled as he let go of Molly. As Sam made his way to the kitchen Charles grabbed Molly's hand and led her to the dining table.

Molly smiled and whispered that she would tell him later as she followed Sam into the kitchen. This time it was a full English breakfast that awaited her, and her eyes bulged.

"Perfect timing Molly!" Anna smiled "I thought you would be hungry after working all night."

"Ah, you really didn't have to," Molly replied slightly stunned at the amount of food on the table.

"Of course I had too, you've been working hard all night," Anna said as she all but pushed Molly towards a chair. "Charles, Molly's coat? Goodness where are your manners."

Sam giggled as Molly bit her lip at the shocked expression on Charles' face as he did as he was told.

"Thank you for the sandwiches Anna, they were our midnight feast on the ward," Molly said as she continued to stare at the breakfast that awaited her.

"I'm glad," Anna smiled as Charles came back into the kitchen and sat down beside Molly.

"Did you really eat them or are you pretending you did?" he whispered in Molly's ear.

"I had one," Molly replied quietly "But Kate really enjoyed them."

Charles smirked as Anna dished out the food, Sam's eyes were like saucers.

"This is tradition Molly," Anna explained "When these two," she said pointing at Archie and Charles "go to the rugby they have to have a good breakfast because they get so enraptured in the game they forget to eat. Don't want Sam to be hungry, now do we?"

"No," Molly smiled and then turned to Charles "Enraptured in the game or in the pub for a few pints afterwards."

"Guilty as charged," Charles whispered back "Not that we will be doing that today with Sam with us."

"Of course not," Molly smirked. This was just what she needed after one of the longest and hardest night shifts of her career.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

The next few days brought a mix of emotions for Molly. In the week between Christmas and New Year, Molly had a few days off which she spent with Charles and Sam doing things together like a family. She decided that as it was still the festive season, she kept Sam out of nursery much to Charles's delight.

Sam had never shown any interest in football, but rugby was a different story entirely. He had talked non-stop about going to see the rugby with daddy and pops (his nick-name for Archie, pops were easier to say grandpa), so much so that they had taken him to a second game and she was beginning to think Charles was serious about buying him an England rugby shirt.

Charles had joined Molly in taking Sam swimming, watched a matinee together in the local cinema and the best day was the day trip to Bristol Zoo Gardens. Despite the cold they still had fun and introduced Sam to the many animals, as well as the warming wonders of hot chocolate.

They were the good and happy memories.

The bad ones were mainly at work. Marie's' condition had deteriorated rapidly, and Molly had been put in charge of her end of life care. Every time she left Marie's hospital room she couldn't help but think what if that had been her? They had both faced the same battles in life, how could Molly be the lucky one? She tried to shake her thoughts and leave them behind her when she finished work.

Every day she hugged Sam a little bit longer and told him that she loved him. She was so thankful for having Charles in their lives, his support never wavered. She was constantly amazed at how close he and Sam had become, like two peas in a pod and partners in crime. They had already developed a secret handshake, there was a time she probably would've been jealous of how close they had become, but now she was nothing but delighted.

Anna and Archie had gone to their house in Lake Garda for New Year, so it was easier for her to invite Charles to stay over at hers on New Years' Eve. Not that he would've put up any argument he was just happy to be spending it with them, and he was even happier when she asked him if he would like to have Sam for a weekend whilst she went on Jac's hen do. He replied yes on the condition that she let her hair down and enjoy every single second of it.

She had come from work the previous day to find dinner ready and waiting for her, in a way it felt like a proper family dinner just three of them. They had bathed Sam, put him bed together so it felt strange when Charles had said goodnight and left.

He was always telling her how much he loved her, but she was very much aware that she was yet to say the same back. She was still scared that things could go wrong but one thing she was sure of was that Charles would always be there for Sam. She knew she was in love with him but saying it to him was a different matter, she just thought she'd feel vulnerable if she did.

The plan for New Year's Eve had been simple. Her shift finished at 8pm, she'd pick up a Chinese on the way home and together the three of them would sit to watch the fireworks from all over the world before heading out to watch the local firework display. That had been the plan until Storm George made an appearance. Heavy rain and gale force wind had been forecasted with a weather warning already issued for flooding. Charles had been texting updates to her all day and together they ditched the idea of take out with Charles buying in party food from the supermarket instead.

Right now though, that was the least of Molly's concerns.

Marie had taken a turn overnight and Kate had spoken with the family to tell them now was the time to say goodbye. It had been a long and difficult shift when Kate came to stand beside her. Both of them were leaning against the nurse's desk looking at Marie's hospital room when a thought crossed Molly's mind.

"Charles's room. Marie is in what was Charles' room," Molly said suddenly out of nowhere.

"If only we could have had the same outcome," Kate said sadly. "I hate to do this Molly, but Jasmine just rang in. She is on her way, but she has had to change route due to roads being flooded in this storm so she will be a bit late. Are you okay to stay on a bit later? I know you had plans for later."

"I can stay," Molly said quietly "I've been here with her since she was first admitted. It only seems right that I am here at the end."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, beside Charles just texted me, the fireworks are cancelled due to the weather. We are going to curl up on the sofa and watch the London ones on the telly instead."

Kate smiled "I have to go; I am supposed to be hosting a party. Dr Gettings is on, he's more than competent to handle this anyway."

"Go," Molly said turning "Have a great night and happy new year Kate!"

"You too Molly," Kate smiled as she embraced her friend and colleague "Happy new year!"

Molly watched as Kate went in and said her goodbyes to Marie's family and friends. She took a breath and quickly text Charles to let her know what was happening.

She was there when Marie died a short time later and she was the one who sat with the family afterwards.

Jasmine had arrived only half an hour late, but Molly stayed to be with the family and she text Charles when she was leaving just after ten.

'_Okay, be careful. Love you xxx' _was his heartfelt reply that couldn't help but warm her heart and make her think of how lucky she was.

The short drive home didn't take very long, most people were probably being sensible and staying in due to the weather. How she had remained calm was a mystery to her. She looked at her small house and saw the light on downstairs. She smiled; in that moment she knew that everything she wanted in her life was in that room.

She was only outside for a matter of moments and she was already soaked to the skin as she dug around in her bag for her keys.

Moments later she was in the hallway and the sight in front of her melted her heart. There was Charles sitting on the sofa, feet on the coffee table with Sam curled up in a ball around him fast asleep. He looked up at the sound of the door to see her standing there, rewarding her with a loving smile.

"Is he…" Molly asked quietly as she walked into the room looking at her son.

"Out for the count," Charles smiled "There is no chance of him seeing fireworks tonight."

Molly smiled as she wiped her eyes, hoping the rain water would hide her tears.

"Molly what's wrong?" Charles asked, he could sense that something was wrong the second she walked into the room.

"I just want to see him for a second, make sure he is okay," Molly said as she came and knelt down beside him and stroked Sam's cheek and gave him a kiss. She briefly closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

She got up and looked at Charles and whispered "Marie."

He took her hand and kissed it, knowing exactly how she was feeling. "Go and take your coat off and dry off while I put Sam to bed."

"Your leg?"

"I can manage," he replied smiling "Besides he is as light as a feather. I'll be right back, and you can tell me all about it, trust me you need to talk not bottle up your emotions.

Molly silently nodded as Charles picked up Sam to carry him up the stairs. She took her coat off and left her bag where she had dropped it. She walked into the kitchen and saw the party food all laid out ready to be eaten. What had she done to deserve someone like him? She heard the floorboards creak as he came down the stairs, as she headed towards the fridge and straight for the wine.

She had the bottle in her hand but hadn't actually poured it when he walked into the room dressed casually in a blue check shirt and dark jeans. His hair was the unruly mess it usually was after a day of looking after Sam in that moment she thought he'd never looked as handsome

"Molly I am so sorry," Charles said as he opened his arms and she was immediately in them. The tears that she'd been holding back all-night burst through. She was sobbing openly and unashamedly, and he was there, soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

She could feel herself moving, through no attempt by her and then she was on the sofa, still in his arms, still in his embrace. Why did she ever doubt him? Why did she doubt what they had? He loved her, she loved him and they both loved Sam. What was holding her back? Nothing.

"I love you" she gently whispered to him.

He couldn't quite hear her between the sobs, and he moved slightly so that he could see her face. "Sorry?"

"I love you. You are always telling me how you feel about me, about us, I don't," Molly said as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I love you and I love what we have."

"I love you too Molly, more than you will ever know," Charles said as he kissed her forehead and went to kiss her on the lips only for her to pull back slightly.

"I need to say this Charles, I don't say it enough not as much as you do, but I do love you and what we have here, right now. I don't want to lose that, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise it, but life is too short. I think back over the past year and so much has happened, good and bad. You came back into our lives and I am grateful for that," Molly rambled "But we nearly lost you, I nearly lost you without you ever knowing how I really feel. Marie had just found happiness and now it was all taken away from her, that's not fair."

"I know it's not," Charles said as he wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"I am tired of worrying, being scared of what's going to happen next. I sat and watched Marie die tonight and I couldn't help but think what if that were me?"

"Molly don't think that please," He pleaded.

"Life's too short, Charles. I want to live it to the full and have fun. I want to be the cool fun mum rather than the worrier I've become, and you are helping me every day." Molly smiled "And…I'm tired of waiting out."

"What do you mean Molly?" Charles asked as he tried to process what she was telling him. Was this Molly's way of saying that she wanted to be together properly?

"I love you Major Charles James and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I love you Molly Dawes more than anything in this world."

He reached over to cup her face in his hands and slowly, softly kissed her lips.

"I love you," Molly whispered as Charles nodded his head as he tried to take in everything that Molly had just told him.

She loved him and wanted to be with him. Words that he had been wanting to hear her tell him for a very long time. She was in his arms having just told each other of their love for each other and how short and precious life is. Maybe it was all of the emotions of the day finally catching up with them, the fact that their son was fast asleep in his bed, the sound of the rain hitting the window, but one-minute Molly was sitting facing Charles and the next she was back on his lap. Their lips urgently meeting in what Molly thought had to be one of the most passionate and emotional kisses she had ever had in her entire life.

The emotion and pain of today, the last few years had gone. He was here and he loved her.

All Charles could feel was Molly wrapped up in his arms; he could smell her lavender conditioner and feel her hands as they caressed his back. It felt like home and he wanted it to last forever. As the kiss deepened his body started to react to having her so close.

For Molly the feel of Charles' lips on hers, his hands on her back felt so good… for the first time since that magical night years ago she finally felt alive as heat coursed through her body, she could feel him pulling her closer to him, and she smiled as she felt his arousal pressed up against her.

Charles' hand found her hair and released it from the messy ponytail, he grabbed her hair and tugged on it as his lips sucked on that spot on her neck… they both moaned in unison as their bodies started moving against each other and they both knew that they needed to be much closer…

Charles pulled back and stared at her face. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and she was panting "Molly," he whispered asking her for more.

"Please Charles, please," Molly whispered back as she stood up and reached for his hand. He took it and they walked to and up the stairs in silence towards Molly's room. Stopping briefly acknowledging the soft snores coming from Sam's bedroom.

The second they entered her room the door was closed, and they were kissing again and moving slowly towards the bed. "are you sure Molly?" Charles whispered, he needed to be certain that this was what she wanted.

"I'm sure, never been surer," Molly smiled as she joined Charles in trying to remove their clothes. Her hoodie went first followed by Charles sweater, then her scrub top and his shirt. Charles had removed her trousers all while Molly was struggling to remove his belt.

His hands were instantly probing her entrance whilst Molly struggled with his belt.

After a torturous few minutes the belt finally co-operated and she was unzipping his trousers, quickly removing them along with his boxer shorts.

"Molly," Charles moaned as he sucked on her neck, as they fell on to her bed. One hand was tangled in her hair, the other still probing her entrance as he gently placed two fingers inside her and his thumb circling her clit, causing her to moan quietly. The last thing either wanted was to wake Sam.

Molly quickly reached out and caressed down his chest, across his abdomen and then gently over his member. Quietly and gently they changed positions and Molly was in charge.

"Molly please…" It was suddenly not enough for him that he had his fingers inside of her, he needed to be inside her, he needed more than anything to feel her tight walls clenching around him.

Molly sighed as she slowly lifted herself over him and let go of the breath that she had been holding as she felt his hands on her hips guiding her downwards. She looked down and watched as she lowered herself on to him, watching the joy on his face which she was sure mirrored her own.

They continued to move together slowly, gently. The only sound was their moans of pleasure as the rain continued to lash the windows, somehow adding to the moment. She had never felt so loved, so cherished, so wanted.

"I'm close," he whispered as she tightened around him

"Me too," she whispered as he kissed her

"Come for me Molly, please…" Charles whispered back as he continued to move within her whilst kissing and caressing her body, he didn't have to say anything further as he felt her orgasm rush over her. He kissed her to drown out her cry of pleasure wanting this moment to last forever as he quickly changed position and entered her again

He pulled her even closer, almost dizzy in his need for her and groaned at her whispered pleas. As Molly came for a second time, Charles kissed her as he thrust into her one last time and emptied himself inside of her.

OGOGOGOGOGOGOG

"You're still here," Charles smirked as he felt Molly stir beside him.

"Well it is my bed," Molly grinned as she moved closer to him, as she reached over and kissed him on the lips. "Have you been awake long?" she asked as she lay her head on his chest listening and feeling his heart beating.

"Only a few moments, I think the storm is finally starting to die down," Charles replied smiling as he stroked her hair. "I have no idea what time it is, but Happy New Year Molly!"

"Happy New Year," She smiled back as she stroked his chest.

"I've dreamt of this moment," Charles said quietly as he turned slightly on to his side so he could look at her. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of waking up with you in my arms sweetheart."

"Ditto," she smiled.

"I pour my heart out and all I get is ditto!" he smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"I could stay here forever," Molly smiled "I have never felt like this before."

"This?" Charles questioned

"Loved, wanted."

"I'll love and adore you for always Molly and I'll always want you," Charles vowed. "How about we promise each other right here, right now, we will be always be open and honest with each other no matter how we feel. No secrets? We'll always be there for each other and for Sam." Charles said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Promise."

"Promise," Charles whispered again as he pulled her back into his arms. "Now let's get some sleep."

**So what do you think?**

**The final few chapters will be posted very soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the show, just wish I did.**

**Thank you as always to Debbie and Steph for editing this and to everyone who has reviewed.**

**-‐-‐-‐-‐-**

"You look stunning," Charles said as he came to stand behind Molly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"You don't look too shabby yourself either," Molly replied smiling back at their reflection in the mirror.

"I think I need to call the Colonel to cancel this evening and lock us both in this bedroom till morning," Charles whispered smirking against her neck.

"No, behave yourself, we are going," Molly replied before taking a deep breath and half-heartedly pulling away from his hold.

"I've told you before, there is no need for you to be nervous," Charles assured her, as he lifted the diamond necklace he had given her for Christmas and helped her put it on.

"Thanks," Molly smiled as she took in her appearance again. She had bought the little black off the shoulder skater dress a few years back for the work Christmas party which she ended up missing due to flu and it had been hanging in the back of her wardrobe since then. "I have no idea what is suitable for birthday dinner with your boss."

"You will be the belle of the ball," Charles smiled "And everyone will love you like I do. You already know Roger, you met him at my surprise birthday party and Elvis will be there too."

"I know and he was nice, but he is still your boss, well sort off anyway. Him and Elvis I am not worried about it's the other wives."

"Natalie Beck is lovely; she is a teacher and a mother too. Helen, Kingy's wife is an office manager with teenagers. Both of them are all working mothers like you, so you already have something in common."

"Yeah, I know," Molly sighed "But they know army stuff, how to act and all that I don't. I don't want to embarrass you."

"You could never embarrass me Molly Dawes," Charles said as he turned her around and kissed her nose. "Now get those death traps you call shoes on and we can say goodnight to Sam and Laura."

"Yes sir," Molly replied in a mock salute as she quickly gathered her belongings.

She looked around the bedroom which had been Charles' room as a boy but was now classed as theirs, when they came to stay overnight. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to believe that she really was dating someone who lived on Royal Crescent.

It was Colonel Roger Beck's birthday; his wife had invited a few colleagues and friends to dinner to celebrate. Unbeknown to Molly, Charles, Elvis and Roger had all been in Sandhurst together only Roger had progressed up the ranks much quicker than everyone else and was Charles' commanding officer during his brief stint at Two section before his accident.

The party had coincided on the same weekend that Elvis had his daughter, so Anna had invited them all to stay with them so her and Archie would look after both Sam and Laura while they went out. Charles and Molly had agreed as they thought it would be easier to stay at Royal Crescent especially as snow and ice had been forecast for this weekend.

She quickly looked out the window to see everywhere was still dry and she wondered which shoes to wear. The black killer heel stilettos or the lower heeled shoes with a slightly better grip on them just in case the weather changed. She decided on the sensible pair quickly slipping them on. As she stood at the door she took another breath and prayed to everything holy that she did not make a complete tit of herself tonight.

Molly quickly walked down the stairs to where Charles was standing in the hallway holding open her coat.

"Mummy you look pretty!" Sam giggled as he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Aww thank you, Sam," Molly smiled as he kissed his cheek enjoying the cuddle in the hope it would calm her nerves. "Promise me you will be good for nana and pops."

"He will be, won't you scamp?" Charles said as he reached down to ruffle Sam's hair and to Molly's amusement watched them high five each other…their new thing apparently!

"Where's Elvis?" Molly asked as she looked around for him.

"Getting the car, he's insisting on driving there so that he doesn't have to drive back," Charles laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I said I'd drive," Molly frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was to get tipsy in front of his friends.

"I'm driving," Charles replied politely and firmly. "Aside from the fact I don't want to mix my medication with alcohol, I am not missing the chance of being the sober sensible one to the reckless idiot that will be Elvis in a few hours' time."

"What are you talking about?" Molly frowned.

"Bragging rights, Molly, bragging rights," Charles smiled as he opened the front door and waved goodbye to his parents.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

"So, you were the nurse who was in theatre when Charles had his first brain surgery and never realised who he was until afterwards?" Natalie Beck asked Molly.

"What are the chances!" Helen King said as she listened to Molly explain how she and Charles met.

She had been as nervous as hell meeting the two couples, but she really didn't need to be. Natalie had been the perfect host immediately making Molly feel welcome and at ease. The three-woman chatted most of the evening on how they juggled work and parenting. There were no snide remarks, or glances when Molly told them how her and Charles had met years ago, and she raised Sam by herself. They didn't criticise or patronise her instead they praised her and helped her understand the army talk between the men.

The dinner had been delicious and despite having finished a while ago everyone remained sitting around the table chatting freely. Elvis was pissed out of his face behaving like a prat, but as Molly looked around the table, she knew that everyone here was used to him and no-one was uncomfortable with him.

"We had both been living in Bath all along and just never saw each other," Molly explained "As strange as it sounds."

"Molly there are at least three people I went to high school with who live ten minutes away and I haven't spoken to them or seen them for at least fifteen years!" Natalie laughed

"Oh, you ladies, haven't heard this one!" Elvis laughed as he rubbed his hands together in glee. Charles and Roger shared a glance and rolled their eyes at his antics.

"What now?" Natalie asked, "Molly has already told us how they met Elvis."

"I am sure she did," Elvis smirked "But did she tell you when Charles woke up in the hospital at first, he was convinced Molly was a stripper!"

"Thank you, remind me why we are friends?" Charles replied glaring at him "We give him top secret missions in warzones…why?" he asked Roger.

"Don't remind me," Roger sighed

"Really?" Helen laughingly questioned Elvis.

"On Laura's life I witnessed the whole thing, grabbed her hand and puts it on his…."

"Say anymore Elvis and I swear," Charles interrupted and looked at Kingy "Repeat any of this Sergeant…"

"Take it to the grave, Sir," he replied trying to hide his amusement.

"To be fair he had a bleed on the brain," Molly replied, "he had no idea what he was saying or doing."

"Thank you, Molly," Charles said smiling at her and kissing her hand.

"Oh, he then pinched her arse!" Elvis giggled

Charles rolled his eyes and looked at Roger "Do you have an empty wine bottle that I can use to smash over his head. Knock some sense into him?"

"Sober him up a bit?" Roger laughed.

"Something like that."

"Why do that?" Elvis asked shrugging his shoulders before finishing his glass of wine "I intend to drink the good Colonel's wine cellar dry tonight!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Roger and Charles said at the same time.

Molly laughed as the two men stood and dragged Elvis from the table. "What are they doing?"

"Probably pumping coffee into him," Natalie laughed.

"I feel like I should apologise for his behaviour," Molly said quietly as she nervously played with her hair.

"Don't be silly, we all know what Elvis is like, he flirted with my mother at our wedding!" Natalie giggled. "If ever I want to shut him up I remind him, works every time!"

"No way!" Molly gasped.

"Oh yes way, he misbehaves like this here because we are all friends and in our houses but, put in an army regimental dinner and he behaves like a choir boy," Natalie explained. "They've all been friends for years, know each other inside and out, so it's good for them to let their hair down once in a while."

"Choir boy? Elvis?" Molly asked nearly choking on her water.

"Ok maybe bad choice of words," Natalie smirked.

"So, this regimental dinner thing you mentioned," Molly asked carefully "Charles said there was one coming up soon, but I have no idea what goes on at one of these?"

"There is one in the spring, just before two section go on a new deployment overseas," Kingy explained "Don't know exactly where yet. Even though Major James is not returning to the section in an active role the whole section can't wait to see him and give him a formal send off."

"I take it he's asked you to go with him?" Helen asked Molly.

"Yeah and I have no idea what to wear or anything about it really," Molly explained biting her lip.

"Make sure we exchange phone numbers before you leave, dress shopping is my hobby and we can go shopping together for something suitable," Helen explained "Just bring his credit card."

"You'll be in safe hands with Helen," Natalie smiled "And we can meet up for coffee some Saturday, or whenever suits with your shifts and I can talk you through everything in plain English."

"Oh, thank God," Molly smiled "That would be brilliant if you could?"

"We like you Molly, you've made Charles the happiest I have ever seen him," Natalie said. "That and I can't wait to meet Sam!"

"Coffee is served," Roger said as he came into the conservatory carrying a cafetière of coffee with Charles behind him with milk and sugar.

"What have you done with Elvis?" Natalie asked as she helped pour the coffees

"Bathroom," Roger frowned "I dread to think."

"Tomorrow morning is going to be fun, him, Sam and Laura all together in the same house," Charles grimaced "Should be amusing though."

"Are you suggesting we give the kids sugar for breakfast and let them run riot around your parents' house?" Molly laughed.

"Exactly that!" Charles smiled back.

Everyone laughed as they all sat back down.

"So, you've really left active duty then boss?" Kingy asked him.

"Yes, it's true," Charles said as he wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulder and smiled "I got a clean bill of health as of yesterday and cleared to return to work in an admin capacity. So, I start working at Warminster Barracks next week and then onto a training position in a couple of months."

"Aren't you going to miss it though?" Natalie asked him. "You always looked happy to be packing your Bergen."

"For a while that was all I wanted, but things change," Charles explained as he took Molly's hand. "I enjoyed my time in Special Forces, but I needed a change which is why I came back to the UK and took on 2 Section but then the accident happened. I have Molly and Sam in my life now. I've missed out on so much already; I don't want to miss anymore. I love being in the army but between migraines and a slightly dodgy leg the new role is perfect. Plus, it'a nine to five with a few weekends thrown in and with Molly's shifts everything works."

"For the record I told him I would support him if he wanted to go back to active duty," Molly explained "But…looks like I'm stuck with him" she added jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Charming," Charles smirked.

As they made the short journey back to his parents' house Molly had to wonder why she had ever been nervous in the first place. Everyone had been lovely and friendly towards her so much, so she was secretly looking forward to the shopping trip for the regimental dinner and meeting up for coffee before it.

She was broken from her thoughts by the horrendous noise coming from the back seat of the car that Charles was currently driving.

"I'm tired and I wanna go to bed," Elvis sang at the top of his voice "I had a skinful about an hour ago...

"if he doesn't shut up I am going to pull over and he can walk the rest of the way," Charles sighed. "are you okay, you seemed miles away there?" he asked her carefully.

"Just thinking ahead to this fancy dinner," Molly smiled "everyone was lovely."

"Told you they would be Natalie and Helen will both look out for you and help you anyway they can," Charles smiled at her.

"I had a really lovely time tonight," Molly smiled.

"Ditto, well apart from Elvis acting like a dick." Charles returned.

Molly laughed "I think everyone was used to it, almost expected it from what I could see."

"They are, he always has to be the centre of attention," Charles replied as he glanced in his rear-view mirror." Mind you I don't fancy Elvis' chances of getting home in one piece tonight."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Look at the footpaths, it might not have snowed but it's already iced over," Charles said as Molly turned and looked out the car window.

"Oh shit," she giggled "I don't fancy any of our chances on those footpaths, they're like glass!" Molly said. "glad I choose the shoes with a slight grip on them."

"I'll park as close to the house as I can," Charles explained "stay on the grass and I'll help you on the footpath to the gate."

"Charles your leg?"

"I'll be okay; besides I'll be practically carrying Elvis, I can use him as a walking stick!"

"Okay," Molly muttered as she slowly made her way out of the car.

Molly tentatively walked along the grass and along the pavement alongside the front of the James' house using her heels to sink into the ice. She stopped as she reached the iron fence leading up to the front door, giggling at the sight of Charles practically dragging Elvis up the edge of the grass. Charles had been able to keep his feet, Elvis couldn't. All Molly could think of was Bambi on ice as he was sliding around yet still singing his heart out with Charles repeatedly telling him to shut up.

They reached the footpath leading up to the front door and Charles propped Elvis up against the iron fence and held out his hand to Molly to support her as she made her way to the front door. She could feel her foot slipping but was able to find a dry spot so quickly and carefully tip toed her way to the front door.

She turned around in time to see Charles copy her way up the path to the door. He really did try and tell Elvis to copy him too, but Elvis was too drunk to catch on, still singing he took one step, slipped, landed hard on his backside and burst out laughing. He tried to stand but slipped again this time a loud ripping noise could be heard to both Charles and Molly amusement.

"Fuck, my arse is wet!" Elvis shouted as the hall light was switched on from inside the house.

What completely reduced Molly and Charles to fits of laughter was the sight of Special Forces Captain Elvis Harte crawling on his hands and knees up the footpath, onto the front step in through the opened front door, into the hallway and sat down at the bottom of the stairs, grinning widely.

As Charles' parents came rushing to the front door to see what all the noise was, Archie's initial response was to scold him for nearly waking the kids. While Anna's response was to simply give Elvis a look that only a mother could give.

OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG

Molly woke the following morning to the sound of silence and the wonderful feeling of Charles' warm body wrapped around her. She knew he was awake as she couldn't only feel him looking at her, but she could also feel his breath on her shoulder.

"Morning," she yawned as she turned around to face him.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous," Charles smiled back. He loved watching her like this, first thing in the morning, all beautiful and relaxed.

"How can you be so awake at this ungodly hour of the morning," Molly smiled.

"I think my body is now naturally programmed to be awake from six," Charles smiled back. "Did I tell you how stunning you looked last night?"

"Several times."

"You were and everyone loved you."

"Natalie has offered to take me shopping for the regimental dinner," Molly said biting her lip "I have no idea what's suitable and what's not for an officer's girlfriend."

"You'd look stunning in a bin bag," Charles smirked. his fingers softly caressing her lower back as he moved closer to her.

"Oh thanks," Molly laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Molly smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of Charles' fingers moving around her body. She could feel his need for her pressing into her thigh and just as she started to caress him, they heard it.

"Mummy...daddy..." Sam shouted from the hallway.

Charles groaned. "Good timing scamp!"

"He's going to wake the entire house," Molly moaned as she quickly pulled away from Charles' embrace and shivered as she grabbed her dressing gown.

"Mummy, daddy come look!" Sam continued to squeal from the hallway.

"Coming Sam..." Molly replied as she looked at Charles "I'll be as quick as I can."

Molly opened the bedroom door to see Sam and Laura both standing pressed up against the window on the landing as Elvis quickly opened his bedroom door.

Anna and Archie were already up preparing breakfast and looked up the stairs at their grandson.

"Mummy it's snowing!" Sam squealed as he started jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"It was starting to snow last night when we came home." Molly said as she approached the two kids. Looking up at Elvis, who looked as if he was suffering from the hangover from hell she giggled "Sorry if he woke you."

Elvis groaned as Charles walked up beside Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Daddy look at the snow!" Sam squealed again.

They both stood just looking out the window, amazed at the current heavy snow fall and how much had already laid.

"It has been snowing since you all got in," Archie shouted up the stairs. "I would say there are a good few inches already laid, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

"Wow!" Molly smiled to Sam "I think we'll be making a huge snowman later."

"Yesssss" Sam and Laura both yelled.

"But not until we've eaten our breakfast to help keep us all warm out there, okay?" Molly said as she looked at both of them with her serious face on

"Okay mummy," Sam sighed.

"Why don't you both go downstairs and help nana and pops with breakfast while we all get dressed?" Charles said to Sam and Laura as he helped them down the top of the stairs.

"Thanks," Elvis yawned "My head is bangin'."

"Not surprised, with the amount you drank last night you've only yourself to blame," Charles laughed returning to stand beside Molly who was still standing transfixed at the snow falling outside.

"Blah blah blah," Elvis groaned as he returned to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Ignore him," Charles sighed as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry I am." She laughed as she snuggled into Charles's hold.

"It's beautiful."

"So peaceful," Molly whispered, "I almost don't want to go out in and ruin it."

"What do you mean?" Charles laughed

"I love it when the snow has just fallen, and no-one has walked in it. Untouched," Molly sighed.

"That is not going to happen out there," Charles laughed "But I will promise not to let anyone go out into the back garden, that can be your untouched oasis."

"Okay," Molly sighed "Suppose we better get dressed."

"I suppose we better had, although if I'm honest I'd rather be removing what you're wearing rather than you putting more on," he whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her neck.

A short time later Molly was sat at the small island nursing a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of coco pops watching as Sam and Laura fidgeted in their seats whilst Anna tried to encourage them to finish their breakfasts. There were having none of it. They wanted to be out in the snow, not that Molly could really blame them.

"Well if you are both finished then we better wash those sticky fingers," Anna laughed "the jam is supposed to go on the toast Sam!"

"Sorry Nana!" giggled Sam

"There should be a clean jumper in his backpack," Molly said smiling over at Anna "I learned early on with Sam to pack plenty of spare clothes."

"I can understand why…now," Anna laughed as she marched the two young children to the stairs and met Charles at the bottom.

"Um Sam, the jam is supposed to be on the toast, not on you!" he laughed as he bent down and ruffled Sam's hair.

"You're funny Daddy," Sam giggled.

He shook his head as he stood up and smiled at his mother "Rather you than me mum."

"Indeed, Molly is in the kitchen having breakfast and your father is trying to find an old hat and scarf to use for the snowman he's insisting on building with the kids."

"Oh Lord," Charles muttered as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Molly sitting at the island engrossed on something on her phone as he quietly grabbed a spoon, tiptoed up behind her and lifted a spoonful of her cereal.

"Oi!" she yelled as she turned round to see Charles sit down beside her shovelling the spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "I thought you were bloody Elvis for a minute there with all that sneaking about he does."

"What you wouldn't share your breakfast with Elvis?" Charles asked her smirking.

"No way! I wouldn't let him dip his spoon in my coco pops!"

Charles nearly choked on the said cereal before remarking "I take it that is not meant to be a euphanism Molly!"

"If I knew what one of them was, I'd let you know," Molly smiled as she watched him reach over and take another spoonful "Get your own mate!"

Charles laughed "I think I will, I haven't had coco pops in bloody ages!"

Molly watched as she saw Charles make one of his fancy coffees and pour some cereal into a bowl. He returned to sit back down beside her and instantly Molly reached over with her spoon to steal a spoonful.

"Hey!"

"Well you nicked some of mine," Molly replied with her mouth full.

Charles bit his lip but couldn't stop the smile from appearing.

"And you keep telling me that what is yours is mine…" Molly giggled as Charles reached over and started tickling her.

"You cheeky mare!" He smiled as he reached over and softly kissed her on the lips. "God I love you."

"Ditto!"

"Oh, for Christ sake some people just want coffee, painkillers and food," Elvis groaned as he walked into the kitchen "Put her down for crying out loud."

"Someone's jealous," Charles smirked, first at Molly and then at his best friend.

Elvis' response was to give his friend the finger.

"You don't need to worry about Laura, mum has given her breakfast and is getting her dressed."

"That is why I always stay at the Hotel James when I come to visit," Elvis bit back.

"Unbelievable," Charles muttered as he turned back round and started eating his cereal.

Elvis stood and watched the couple at the island, he really liked Molly. He briefly smiled as he watched the two of them flirt over a bowl of cereal. If he were being honest Charles was right, he was jealous as hell, his friend had found the woman of his dreams and was literally living out his dream life.

A short time later they were all wrapped up in their winter coats, hats and gloves and joined in with their neighbours in building snowmen. The snow had stopped falling and everyone was out and enjoying it.

"Why is it so bright?" Elvis moaned as he stood at the gate with a scared Laura holding tightly to his hand.

"It's called snow!" Charles replied sarcastically. He was enjoying every bit of this morning, the delight on Sam's face more than compensated for standing out in the freezing cold. He just hoped that the cold wouldn't cause his leg to flare up but, in that moment, he was going to enjoy every moment of it. It was definitely a day for making memories.

Sam was currently running around with the snow mid-way up his small legs, showing absolutely no fear at all. He was yelling for Laura to come and help pops build a snowman.

"Does he have to be so loud?" Elvis asked as he lifted his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"He's only loud because you are hung over," Molly replied with a smug smile.

Elvis was about to reply when something from last night came back to him, he cleared his throat before asking "Was I hanging off that fence last night?"

Molly and Charles looked at each and both grinned "No comment!" before walking off hand in hand towards where Archie was giving instructions on how to build the best snowman ever.

Elvis and Laura eventually joined in the making of Mr Frosty. Sam picked the name of course and the morning was completed with a huge snowball fight with all the neighbours.

It was one of those mornings that no-one had planned but one that you would remember forever as Charles took Molly and Sam's hand as everyone headed back into the house.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked him as she rubbed her hands together. Even with gloves they were still cold.

"Yeah, just want to make lots of memories today," Charles smiled as he kissed her only to feel Sam tugging on his coat wanting to join in.

Charles lifted him up into his arms and smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"Molly have you got your phone on you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket, why?" Molly asked.

"Do you mind if we stay outside for a while, there is somewhere I'd like to show you both?," Charles asked as he set Sam back on the ground again.

"Sure, lead the way," Molly smiled "Your leg?" she asked him quietly.

"It's fine at the moment," Charles replied as they both took one of Sam's hands and he led the way along the row of houses and to the small park area at the end. It wasn't big enough to be a park, but it was an area with a bench and a few trees and to Molly's glee no one had walked in the snow.

"This is going to sound crazy, but Molly, Sam I want you both to lie down in the snow."

Molly frowned at him while Sam did as he was told.

"We are going to make snow angels," Charles explained as Molly lay and listened to what she had to do, "Just flap your arms and legs in the snow!" Charles explained. They both stood up and she took a photo of each of their snow angels before Charles lay down and made his.

Sam was mesmerised and giggling as he watched his father in his snow with Molly taking a photo of his angel.

Together they walked over to the trees and Charles had another idea, "Lie down and close your eyes."

"Again? Its bloody tatters! We're going to get hyperthermia or frostbite on my bum at the very least!" Molly laughed.

"It's only for a few minutes," Charles said as he lay down with Sam beside him and then Molly. They lay together as close as possible when Charles whispered, "Open your eyes and look up!"

Molly thought she must be crazy as she carried out Charles's instructions. She lay down in the snow and looked up... and was looking directly through the branches of the large tree. The branches were covered in snow and Molly instantly reached for her phone in her pocket and took a photo.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to Charles.

"Wow!" Sam smiled as he snuggled closer to his mum and dad. "So pretty!"

Charles let her take a photo and then a selfie of them before gently throwing a snowball at Sam and together he and Molly started tickling him before lying back on the ground and looking up at the trees again.

It was cold and his leg was now starting to get sore, but it was the most perfect moment.

**Some nice and fluffy family time with a drunken Elvis for good measure! The final chapter will be posted very soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the show sadly**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they have been greatly appreciated. Now this is the final chapter and I have to thank two people - Steph for editing every chapter and Debbie not only for editing as well but for putting up with my many meltdowns when writing this story. Thank you both so much!**

**So, back to the story, it is six months later and did someone mention wedding…**

Six Months Later

"That's me, finally finished!" Molly sighed as she came and sat down in the chair at the nurse's station.

"Have you ever taken two weeks off before?" Kate asked her as she finished going through her patients' charts. "I can remember a few days here and there, maybe even a week but never two?"

"No, not since Sam was born," Molly smiled "Can't believe it's finally here!"

"Not jealous at all," Kate remarked as she looked at her friend "I'll see you tomorrow, but just in case it all goes a little mad, have a fantastic time in Italy and promise me you will think over what we talked about."

"I will and I will," Molly smiled as she glanced at her phone "Charles should be here any moment."

"How is he getting on back at work?"

"I think it was a shock to the system to begin with, being stuck behind a desk all day but now he's out doing training and giving classes he is enjoying it more," Molly explained "I think he knows himself that he made the right choice in not returning to active duty. Besides I think him and Sam would just miss each other too much!"

"When I think back to this time last year," Kate sighed "And how much things have changed for the better."

"Crazy isn't it?" Molly laughed. This time last year she was a tired, struggling single parent who had just endured the shift from hell after discovering the patient on her operating table was the father of her son.

Kate smiled as she nodded her head towards the door to the ward that had just opened and smiled "they are like two peas in a pod."

Molly turned and smiled as she saw Charles and Sam walk into the ward. Sam had a huge smile on his face the second he saw her and ran over to where she was sitting. Charles was smiling too.

"Mummy!" Sam yelled as he practically flew and landed on Molly's knee.

"Hey trouble!" Molly replied as she kissed his cheek and watched as he rubbed it off and giggled. "Did you behave in nursery?" she asked him in a serious voice.

"Yes, I drew a picture to give to aunty Jac!" Sam beamed.

"A masterpiece I have to say," Charles confirmed as he winked at Molly. "It's in his back-pack."

"Hey Sam, look how tall you are now!" Jasmine, one of the other nurses on the ward said as she came to the nurse's station.

"Am I?" Sam asked looking at his mum and dad.

"You're growing everyday scamp, won't be long before you catch your mum up!" Charles laughed as he tickled his son.

"It's nice to see you too Major James," Jasmine smiled as she sat down "Sorry Charles, I will remember eventually!"

"It's fine Jasmine," Charles smiled "Busy shift?"

"Always," replied Molly, Jasmine and Kate all at the same time causing Sam to giggle at them.

The sound of an alarm beeping had Jasmine groaning and back on her feet again.

"Bed five," Molly said with a grimace.

"Of course it is!" Jasmine smiled "Have a fab day tomorrow and enjoy your holiday Molly!" she said as she rushed past.

"Horrible patient?" Charles asked as Molly stood up and stood beside him.

"Depends on how you look at it," Molly smirked as she whispered in his ear "He's one of those patients that have a tendency to grab your boobs and pinch your arse, you know the sort!"

She stood back and watched Charles turn red with embarrassment "I'll get you back for that," he whispered back.

"Promises, promises," Molly smirked as she lifted her jacket and bag "Did you get everything sorted then?"

"Yes," Charles replied grateful for the change in conversation "Got the Euros and picked up both mine and Sam's suits. Dan has taken them to the hotel with his. Jac has collected your outfit and if I heard her right in between several panic attacks you have to try it on as soon as you get there in case it needs any alterations."

"Jac? Panic attack? Are we talking about the same person?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Bridezilla more like it," Molly laughed "Be thankful you're not in the bridal party."

"Praise the lord!" Kate laughed "All I need to do is be there for 12:30pm to get seated for the ceremony which starts at 1pm, right?"

"Last I heard yes," Molly smiled "I think Jac, me and her mum are having mini spa treatments this afternoon, then rehearsal dinner before a nice peaceful evening before the madness starts tomorrow."

"Sam what are you doing again tomorrow?" Kate asked the little boy.

Smiling Sam replied "I have the bestest job! I have to carry the wing on a cushion!"

"He's the ring bearer!" Molly whispered.

"I know I just love the look on his face when he says it!" Kate smiled "Seriously can I swap him with Chloe please?"

Molly and Charles looked at each other and smiled "No."

"Damn."

"See you tomorrow Kate," Molly said as she took Sam's hand as they all walked out of the ward together as a family something that seemed practically impossible a year ago.

OGOGOGOGOG

"Ready?" Charles asked as Molly finished getting Sam into his seat and closed his car door.

"Oh yes!" Molly smiled "Is it wrong that I want it to be the day after tomorrow and we are all at the airport getting ready to go on holiday?"

"Nope," Charles smiled as he came and stood in front of her "You deserve this break, hell we all do!"

"What if I don't like flying, what if Sam doesn't…"

"Stop worrying," Charles said as he leant forward and cupped her face. "I get it, it's your first time leaving Blighty, but both of you will love flying and you'll love Lake Garda."

"I know, I just can't wait!"

"Me too but think this time tomorrow Jac and Dan will be married, all we'll have to do is pose for photos. We will have a lovely dinner, then mum and dad will take Sam home with them and we get a child free night at the same luxurious resort where we first met and get to celebrate privately."

"I think that's what I'm looking forward to most!"

"You read my mind," Charles grinned as he kissed her nose, "Now get in the car so we can set off!"

"Yes, sir!" Molly laughed as she mock saluted him.

"Never call me that," Charles laughed as he walked round to the driver's side and got it.

"It's going to be strange being there again," Molly said as she fastened her seat belt. "I did tell Jac that the Bailbrook House is far more luxurious but this one has been her favourite spa for years and they offered her a better deal."

"I'm pleased you like Bailbrook, I love it there too," Charles said.

"Where's that mummy?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Oh, just a posh restaurant in town that daddy loves," Molly smiled as she looked at Charles realising that they needed to be careful in what they were talking about.

"Being there will bring back a lot of memories," Charles agreed "But we are two very different people to who we were then, we are a family now and we are happy."

"We are," Molly smiled as she squeezed his hand.

The journey from the hospital to the resort didn't take long but Molly couldn't help but reflect on the short journey.

Somewhere along the way in the last six months Charles had moved in with Molly and Sam.

She had volunteered to do two weeks of nightshifts to cover annual leave and rather than moving Sam between her house and Charles' parents they thought it would be easier for Charles to stay over and stay in the spare bedroom which never happened. He slept with Molly every night both realising they slept better in each other's arms.

His new role within the army had been challenging to begin with. Charles James was never someone who could stand still, and he found sitting behind a desk all day boring. That said, it was interesting to see another side of working with the army, but it was not something he wanted to do full time. He was delighted to be offered a position in training and enjoyed the variety that it provided.

For Molly, her biggest change was not getting used to having Charles live with them and being in a relationship with him, it was the free time that she suddenly had. Charles and Sam were always together whenever possible; partners in crime. They would do everything together, walk to the shop to get the morning papers – Charles was one of those people who had to read the newspaper daily. They played together in the park, would go swimming, and go to watch rugby at the weekend. That said her and Sam still baked cookies for nursery, army coffee mornings and were starting to progress onto cakes with not much success. If he was sick or something was upsetting him, Sam would still go to her first. To begin with Molly arranged to work on those days until she realised that if she was off on a Saturday and they were at rugby, she actually had a few hours to herself.

Charles was one of the tidiest people she knew so she rarely had to do any housework, so she found it strange that she had time to read a book, catch up on TV, or go and get her hair done without having to worry about keeping Sam occupied. Her friendship with Natalie Beck and Helen King had also grown. They had been a great help in advising her in what it was like to be an army spouse and if it hadn't been for them, she would have freaked out at the regimental dinner.

Life was good. In fact, she didn't want to admit it but for the first time in her life, everything felt right, perfect. She was loved and in love and she didn't want it any other way.

OGOGOGOGOG

So far, to Molly's relief everything had gone according to plan. Jac and Dan were fortunate that both sets of families all got along and everyone wanted the same thing, for the happy couple to have the wedding they wanted.

Molly smiled as both she and Charles waved goodnight to Sam who walked hand in hand with his grandparents. During the past few months Anna and Archie had become friendly with both Jac and Dan and were delighted to get an invite to the wedding. They had also booked a room to stay overnight tonight and then would leave tomorrow with Sam as soon as the evening reception started to allow both Charles and Molly some time to celebrate without having to worry about what Sam was up to.

"He's exhausted, do you think he'll make it the bedroom before falling asleep?" Molly smiled as she sat down at a table closer to the bar.

"With mum mithering away in his ear, then yes he will," Charles laughed as he poured the remaining wine in the bottle into both of their glasses.

"True," Molly smiled as she smiled her thanks.

"Do you mind that mum and dad will be in Italy with us, well the first week anyway?" Charles asked carefully. Originally it was just supposed to be three of them, but Anna had insisted on coming as well to babysit Sam.

"Of course not, free babysitter every night!" Molly laughed "We can have romantic meals in small Italian cafes, have romantic walks along the shores of the lake, kiss in the moonlight, have I forgotten anything else that you wanted to do?"

"What I want to do I can't do in public anyway," Charles smirked as he reached over and gently stroked her hand.

"Ditto."

They both smiled and savoured the peace and quiet.

"Penny for them," Charles said as he noticed Molly biting her lip.

"That obvious?"

"That you're thinking about something and can't make up your mind."

"You know me too well," Molly smiled "Kate has asked me to think over a few new positions in work and I really don't know what to do."

"The promotion to ward sister?" Charles asked.

"Yeah."

"Molly you may as well have been running that ward from the second I met you, everyone there loves and respects you."

"You think I should do it then? Do the courses and training and apply?"

"Do you want to?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "It would mean going back to full time hours, five days a week. Sam is starting primary school in a few weeks and although it will help, we still need to think about school holidays and I know your parents are more than willing to help, but I want to spend time with him too."

"I understand, but with me now going into training I'll be around more especially on school holidays."

Molly nodded her head.

"What other positions did she offer you?"

"Transplant co-ordinator. The hospital finally got the go ahead to do transplants, so management have asked for names of surgical nurses who are willing to go through training to be not only in the theatres but also work as co-ordinators and spend time with patients and families. There are no brain transplants, but I like the idea of it," Molly explained "Again though it's full time and I will be on-call a lot of the time."

"I think you'd be perfect."

"Then I saw a position advertised outside the hospital, in a small GP surgery for a nurse," Molly continued "Monday to Friday nine to five, bank holidays off. It's tempting."

"But would you not find that boring, taking blood tests all day?" Charles asked.

"Yes, but I would get the opportunity to run clinics too," Molly smiled "See my dilemma."

"I do, but it's a nice dilemma to have."

"And I keep thinking about us too," Molly said biting her lip again. She knew how she felt, what type of future she wanted and was pretty certain she knew what Charles wanted too but she needed to be sure.

"What about us? "Charles frowned "Molly you must know how I feel about you?"

"I do," Molly replied smiling warmly "I just don't want to do anything that will jeopardise what we have and could have."

"I love you," Charles said in an affirmative tone. "I have been in love with you since we met on that section of the bar all those years ago and I will love you until the day I die. One day I want to become your husband and maybe if we want, have more children. You are stuck with me Molly Dawes."

"Looks like you're stuck with me too Major James," Molly smiled back. "I want all of that too."

"Even more children? After what happened when Sam was born?" he asked carefully.

"The placental abruption?" Molly asked and he nodded "It was scary, I'm not going to lie and sometimes I do ask myself will it happen again?"

"I'm an only child and I had a happy childhood. We have Sam," Charles said.

"I know, and I'm the eldest of six."

Charles choked on his wine "Maybe not six, but one or two I would be happy with it."

"Ditto!"

"Molly… what are you trying to say?"

"I think I'm trying to decide what career I want to have and when to have more kids," Molly said quietly. She was smiling at him as he kissed her hand. "Do I put my career on hold and focus on us, Sam and our future children or do I put more baby James' on hold and focus on my career?"

"I'll support whatever you want to do," Charles replied smiling. "I'm just happy that you include me as part of your future."

Molly was about to reply when Jac came running into the restaurant and came and stood at their table "Sorry to interrupt, Molly… need you right now… dress emergency!"

Molly didn't get a chance to speak as Jac all but pulled her from the chair and dragged her out of the bar. Charles just sat laughing as he watched them leave, with a diamond engagement ring burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

OGOGOGOGOGOG

Molly could hear birds chirping in the distance as she tried to turn in the bed.

"I caved," Charles whispered in her ear as she opened her eyes and she found herself staring directly into his. She looked down to see Sam fast asleep in between them on the bed, she smiled as she looked back at him.

"You're still here," he whispered again.

"I am."

"He woke a few hours ago and decided it was quieter to bring him in here, today is going to be busy enough without a four am wake up call courtesy of Sam."

"True," Molly smiled back as she gently stroked her son's hair. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just after six," Charles replied as he looked at his watch.

"Which means Jac is going to be texting me any minute," Molly sighed. "This time tomorrow!"

"I know!"

Molly's phone beeped on the bedside table "Ugh. That is my cue to get dressed, get downstairs for the breakfast of champions, get the wig sorted and the war paint on," Molly sighed as she carefully got out of bed without waking Sam.

Charles laughed "Text me when you're ready for Sam, putting him in a tux too early is a recipe for disaster."

"Will do," Molly smiled as she took in the image of her two men lying in bed and then blew them both a kiss. "See you in the grand hall!"

OGOGOGOGOGOG

Charles was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Sam walk slowly up the aisle carrying a satin cushion with Jac and Dan's wedding rings placed carefully in the middle. He could tell that his son was concentrating so hard that he was frowning the whole way up the aisle. Not that anyone noticed, all Charles could hear was a chorus of "Owww" and "Aww!" as Sam slowly made his way past the other guests.

He had to admit he was pleased when Sam reached Dan and his best man, and the rings were passed on to an adult.

Walking right behind Sam was Molly who was absolutely breathtaking in a rose gold gown with sequin top and chiffon skirt. Her long hair had been straightened and when their eyes met, he swore that his heart had missed a beat. He winked at Sam who was now standing as proud as punch beside Dan as Jac and her father made their way up the aisle.

The wedding ceremony had been short, simple and perfect for them. Charles couldn't help but think back to his disastrous wedding all the hymns and bible readings that quite frankly had bored the life out of him. If, no when, he and Molly got married it would be something like this. Close family and friends and something that was intimate and uniquely them.

The day flew by, before they knew it they were all standing in the grounds of the resort and in the secret garden for the wedding photos.

Jac and Dan had asked for a formal photo of them with Molly and Sam, Charles was surprised when Jac had asked him to join in to, he was after all a member of their small family now.

The only part of the day he was dreading was the meal, everyone dreaded looking at the table list to see who they would be sitting with but to his relief, his mum and dad where at the same table as him and Sam along with Kate and Nick and another consultant from the hospital that he had already met.

Everyone was crying with laughter at the best man's speech and he cheered loudly as Molly proudly stood and toasted the happy couple. Sam of course had to copy her and do a second toast.

In Charles' eyes today was everything that a wedding that should be, two people in love celebrating that with their nearest and dearest in a beautiful location. He knew now the mistakes he had made in the past and what he wanted for his future, smiling as Molly was finally able to make her way over to his table.

"Molly you look stunning!" Anna cried as she stood to give Molly a hug.

"Thanks," Molly smiled as she kissed the top of Sam's head. "Thankfully Jac picked the colour and I picked the dress."

Charles reached over, kissed her and whispered "Stunning," in her ear.

"Now is everyone having a good time?" Molly asked, "The head consultant in A&E has left his card behind the bar so if you want anything get it now before he sees sense."

"Are we talking about the same person, Dr Scrooge?" Kate asked as she stood up quickly

"Heard and saw the whole thing," Molly laughed.

"I think it should be doubles all round then!" Kate laughed as she and Nick headed to the bar.

"Is Jac about?" Anna asked as she looked around the large room.

"She's at the entrance, some of the evening guests have started to arrive," Molly explained.

"I just wanted to see her before we left, to thank her for inviting us and say goodbye," Anna smiled "I think someone is getting tired" she nodded her head to Sam.

Molly bent down and looked at Sam "Cuddle?" she asked him

He was wrapped around her neck in a second and squeezed tight. "Tired mate?"

Sam nodded his head as he loosened his grip.

"How about you go home with nana and pops tonight and we will see you tomorrow morning?" Molly asked him.

"Are we going on an airplane tomorrow daddy?" he asked quietly.

"We certainly are scamp," Charles said as he bent down to Sam's level "And you are going to need to get lots of sleep before you go so you can look out the window at everything!"

"Way up high!" Sam giggled.

"Way up high," Molly and Charles laughed as they helped Anna and Archie gather their belongings and say their goodbyes to Jac and Dan. During the photos and the meal, Charles had returned to their hotel room to pick up Sam's stuff and pack them into a small holdall which he put it in the boot of Archie's car to save any fuss later.

Some twenty minutes later and Molly and Charles were standing hand in hand waving off his parents and their son down the gravel driveway which led to the main road. It was a beautiful summer's evening with the sun beginning to set.

"Ready to go back in and get very drunk!" Charles grinned.

"One more glass of wine and I will be out for the count!" Molly laughed as they walked slowly towards the entrance.

"True," Charles smiled as he saw a sign at the entrance "We could always stay out here for a while. It is a lovely night."

"It is," Molly sighed "fresh air sounds good!"

Charles stopped for a second as he took off his suit jacket and went to place it around Molly's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'm not cold!" Molly giggled.

"Humour me, it's the gentlemanly thing to do Molly," Charles smirked "Fancy a walk down nostalgia way?"

"What?" Molly asked confused.

Charles tilted his head towards the sign for the secret garden and Molly smiled.

"Definitely."

There was no rush as they both walked slowly down the path towards the garden and Molly gasped when she saw that they still had the fairy lights.

"They still have them!" she beamed with delight.

"They do, and they still have the bench where we sat and poured our hearts out," Charles said as his fingers traced along the bench.

"It hasn't changed in all this time," Molly smiled.

"It hasn't but we have, for the better," Charles said as he leaned up against the bench.

There was a sudden noise of a microphone being tested and a DJ welcoming everyone to the wedding reception when it happened.

Molly froze and then smiled "I am going to kill Jac, she probably did that on purpose."

"Did what?" Charles asked frowning

"Listen to the song that is playing Charles," Molly smiled.

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_And nothing breaks like a heart_

It took a moment for him to recognise but when he did, he smiled "Our song," they said

together as Miley Cyrus burst into song.

_I heard you on the phone last night_

_We live and die by pretty lies_

_You know it, oh, we both know it_

_These silver bullet cigarettes_

_This burning house, there's nothing left_

_It's smoking, we both know it_

_We got all night to fall in love_

_But just like that we fall apart_

_We're broken, we're broken_

Charles stood up and walked towards her, Molly felt as if she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"May I have this dance?" Charles asked, her green eyes twinkling under the fairy lights."

_Mm, well nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

"Of course," Molly smiled back as their hands met only for Charles to pull her even closer to him and kissed her forehead.

_Well, there's broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

_We'll leave each other cold as ice_

_And high and dry, the desert wind_

_Is blowin', is blowin'_

_Remember what you said to me?_

_We were drunk in love in Tennessee_

_And I hold it, we both know it_

_Mmm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

Charles looked down at Molly and smiled, she really was stunning as the sequins in her dress started to sparkle under the sunset and fairy lights. How the hell did he ever get so lucky he thought as he cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Well, there's broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

_Nothing breaks like a heart_

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

_(My heart, my heart)_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

"I love you Major Charles James," Molly whispered.

"I love you too Molly Dawes."

_Well, there's broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heart_

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

_Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heart_

The music had ended but they continued to dance in a small circle at the edge of the secret garden. It was the most perfect time to ask her the question that he had been dying to ask for the last few months.

"Molly," he said as he pulled away from their embrace and got down on one knee, he did it on instinct but of course he to do this on his bad leg.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he lifted the small box from the jacket around her shoulders and held it in front of her.

Molly stood with her eyes full of unshed tears as she smiled at him and nodded her head "Yes!"

He carefully opened the box and lifted the single diamond engagement ring and slipped it on her finger. "Perfect fit!"

"It is!" Molly smiled as she tried to keep the tears of happiness at bay.

"Can I ask you another question please?" Charles frowned as he continued to look up at her.

"Yeah," Molly frowned wondering what on earth could top the engagement.

"Can you help me up please," Charles groaned "I stupidly bent down on the wrong leg and it has started to cramp."

Molly laughed as she helped him to his feet and was quickly pulled into his embrace for a long, deep celebratory kiss

"I love you."

"I love you too."

D

**My dress descriptions are terrible, if you want to see Molly's dress then go the following website - then click on Bridemaids and then filter to cap sleeves. The dress is the last one on the page titled Cap Sleeves V Neck Sequin Chiffon Rose gold Bridesmaid dress. I would post a link but they never work on this site.**

**So after all the stress and drama Molly and Charles (and Sam!) have their happy ever after! I am tempted to write a sequel to this story but that is as far as my imagination has allowed! At the moment they are living their happy ever after and if there is a sequel there will be drama, if not they are living the dream!**

**Thank you all again for reading!**


	20. One Year Later 2020

**Nothing Breaks Like A Heart**

**As always I do not own the show and a huge thanks to Debbie for reading and editing this for me.**

**This is not the sequel I had promised instead I give you an update on the lives of our favourite family during the pandemic.**

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

**One Year Later**

Charles sighed as he sat down at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at his watch, he knew her shift was only just finishing now so it would be at least another thirty minutes until she got here but he was impatient; he missed her desperately. He ran his hand through his dark curly hair and glanced over into the main lounge of his parent's house in Royal Terrace. The sun was shining outside, its rays were shining into the room covering it with brightness and light that seemed to have been missing the past few months.

It was ironic he thought to himself. Everything seems brighter, cleaner, fresher, right even knowing that she was coming home today.

"Is she here yet?" Sam shouted as he all but flew down the stairs only stopping in time to stand beside his father.

"Not yet Scamp," Charles smiled up as his son's excited face. "Mummy is probably saying goodbye to everyone, I am just impatient."

Sam frowned as Charles phone beeped and he smiled as he read the text message, 'On my way!'

"That was from mummy, she is in her car now and will be here soon!" Charles said as he ruffled Sam's hair. His son's reaction to that piece of news was to run down the last few steps and all but skid his way into the kitchen where his grandparents were sitting drinking their coffees.

"Mummy is coming home!" Sam yelled as Charles smiled.

It had been a hell of a few months for them all, not only the James family but to everyone the world over.

He could remember hearing the news reports at the start of the year about a new virus being discovered in China. He had listened to the report and filed it in the back of his head, he was too preoccupied with how to keep Sam entertained until he returned to school after the Christmas and New Year break while Molly was in full blown wedding preparation mode.

The date had been set, the venue booked, and the outfits purchased. Their dream day was planned to perfection. Just Molly, Charles and Sam and twenty of their close family and friends. Everything was sorted they were literally counting down the days until their wedding at Easter at Malcesine Castle in Lake Garda, Italy.

It was February when the wheels started to fall apart. Coronavirus was now a major problem and it was becoming apparent that the cases in Italy were skyrocketing. The army captain in him, told Charles that it would not be long until UK would be as badly hit.

The excitement of their wedding was slowly evaporating and with it came worry. Could they really celebrate the joy of a wedding in a country that was suffering?

As March arrived the situation worldwide was getting worse, difficult decisions had to be made. Their dream wedding was cancelled or rather postponed to a safer time.

March 10th was the day that had changed everything for them. He came home to find Molly unpacking the wedding accessories from her suitcase and packing it with everyday items. When she saw him, she smiled sadly asking him to sit down.

Molly was in training to become ward sister at the local hospital but it just been confirmed that her training was on hold and she being redeployed to a specialist intensive care ward for Covid 19 patients.

Charles knew it was coming. His fiancée is one of the best nurses in the hospital so he had been mentally preparing himself for the fact that she would be in the front line of the incoming pandemic but to hear her say the words sent a chill through his heart.

"Why are you packing a suitcase then?" he asked her quietly and Molly explained that she had heard a few things on the hospital grapevine. The schools would be closed within the next week and the UK was heading to a full lockdown within ten to fourteen days. She knew she was walking headfirst into a disaster zone and wanted to protect her loved ones from the same fate. Jac and Dan, now happily married were going to be working in the same ward as her and offered her the use of their spare bedroom.

"I can't risk passing this on to you, all of you," Molly had sniffed as her head rested on his shoulder. "Its not fair! I should be packing for our wedding, not this."

"Then stay."

"I can't," she whispered. "Chances are I am going to catch this virus and I should be okay. Sam too. But what about you? You have had bloody brain surgery Charles and what about your parents? Your father has just been diagnosed as diabetic and…"

"I know Molly, I know," Charles had said as he came, knelt down facing her, cupping her face in his hands. "I've heard whispers at work too. Same as you about a lockdown. They are getting us training everyone on everything. From what I can tell, we are effectively going to be on call to assist whether at the hospitals, or with law and order."

"Never in my life did I ever think something like would happen?"

"Pandemic and panic shopping in the UK, fighting over loo roll," Charles sighed as he stood briefly to come and sit beside her. "It's going to be hard, but you are right. About moving out."

"I really don't want too…" she sobbed

"I don't want you to either, but hey, we have What's app, FaceTime, zoom and can video call each other every day," Charles said trying to reassure her. "Besides I think I'll pack a case for Sam and I too and move in with mum and dad. If the schools do close and I am called out at least we don't need to worry about childcare for Sam."

That was the last night he had held her, touched her, kissed her, made love to her. He had seen over the last few months, albeit with a two metres distance between them but he couldn't wait to actually hold her in his arms. Only then would he believe that she was back.

He smiled as he thought back to the many video calls over the past few weeks. Molly's aim had always been to make them happy and light when Sam was there, he would laugh and giggle when she appeared wearing her black face mask joking that she was so used to wearing them at work that she forgot to take it off. When Sam would leave the call and it was just the two of them, the mask was removed to reveal blemishes, cuts and bruises on her face. The first time he saw it Charles wanted to fight the patient who had harmed her, only for Molly to tell him that it was the affect of her PPE – personal protection equipment complete with the heat of the hospital had made her face look like a punch bag. She mentioned that her ears were red raw at the back due to the cord of the face masks and the eye goggles.

Anna, Charles mother upon hearing this had instantly started making something to ease Molly's discomfort. To Charles it looked like a small patch of cloth with two buttons on either end that Molly could hook the cord of her face mask around the buttons with the patch at the back of her head.

On the next video call Molly called Anna her hero and would get a massive hug and kiss from all the staff on the ward for saving their sanity.

It was surprising just how quickly they got into a routine, What's App and Zoom became their new best friends. When Molly was off during the day and not sleeping, she would help home schooling Sam by helping him with his reading and his early maths. When she was off at nights, she would join Charles in reading the traditional bedside story. Each night after Sam was fast asleep she tried to hide her tears at how much she missed everyone.

They told each other everything just like that always did only this time they also shared stories of how the pandemic had brought out the best and the worst in people. Molly was no stranger to receiving abuse from the general public. As a nurse it was more common than most people thought but this time it was different. It felt more personal, more vicious somehow.

She had stopped wearing her scrubs to and from work preferring to change at work and having her uniform cleaned in the hospital laundry, but some people didn't. She watched in horror online one afternoon as a care assistant received abuse in a store from another customer for bringing the virus into the shop and contaminating everyone. The girl had been out shopping for her client and the verbal abuse was every bit as bad as if it been physical.

Molly told Charles one evening how one of the other doctors on their ward had called into a supermarket to get some basics after work. On seeing his pass, he was allowed priority entry and then had been spat at by someone in the waiting queue. Every day they both heard and read about the abuse being received by key workers who were literally keeping the country running.

All that said, the generosity of the public had completely floored Molly. She often remarked to Charles that shop workers were often looked down by some members of the population and now they were being worshipped. She told him all about the disastrous day her and Jacs had with Dan's car when it broke down in the hospital car park and they ended up getting a taxi home. The driver being a friendly older man had been chatting to them throughout the short journey and when they arrived home and asked him how much the fare was, he replied that it was free. It was the least he could do in recognition of they what both were facing on a daily basis. Molly explained how she and Jacs had been mortified and had nearly cried in embarrassment but that was only the start of it.

Their neighbour's granddaughter made them rice crispy buns and left them in a small paper bag on their doorstep with a heart drawn it and a note thanking them.

Charles had smiled at that story and told Molly how his mother had started making buns and cakes for the staff in their local pharmacy as a thank you for what they were doing.

For Molly though, the most mortifying thing of the whole experience had been the clap for carers that was held every Thursday night at 8pm. She had missed the first one, in fact she only heard about the next day on the news and thought it was a nice thought but when it happened again and every week for the next few weeks, she appreciated the gesture but somehow she felt it embarrassing in getting all this praise for simply doing her job. Charles off course disagreed with her on this one. He was proud of her and was proud to show the world just how much.

He had her laughing on one call explaining that the first night of the clap a lot of curtain twitching was going on in Royal Crescent. He put it down to everyone looking outside to see if anyone else was standing on their doorstep and at 7:59pm he set down his cup of coffee and grabbed his jacket. He was going outside to stand and clap and support his fiancée, if the neighbours didn't like it, then tough! To his surprise nearly everyone joined him, he watched as one by one each neighbour came out and stood and clapped.

The second week the same thing happened. By week four a full blown social distanced event was planned with a bagpipe player standing in the centre of the green playing in tribute to all key workers. Charles was live streaming the event as Molly was watching from her own doorstep several miles away. To all their amusement, out came Anna with a frying pan and wooden spoon banging away with all her might telling everyone in the street that her daughter-in-law was nurse. Charles moved the phone so Molly could see Sam banging away on his own miniature drum kit that Anna had bought specially for the occasion.

The final clap for carers was probably the most emotional one for Molly. She was on duty and her break coincided with the event, so she, Jacs and Dan stood outside the main entrance of the hospital with several other members of staff and at eight started clapping. She could hear clapping and cheering in the distance along with car horns being blasted by those driving past. She saw the paramedics standing at their parking bay joining in. The police and fire brigade were parked at either ends of the car park and at the gates she saw him.

Charles and a small number of soldiers and officers from the training corps were standing on the pavement clapping and cheering their support for all emergency and key workers.

That had been a few weeks ago and now thankfully the peak of the pandemic was starting to pass. The number of infections and deaths were slowly on the decrease and some restrictions were being lifted, so Molly finally made the decision that it was safe to come home. She had been tested at the hospital and was showing no signs of the virus and was counting down the days until she could finally hug Sam and kiss Charles. Video calls were great for keeping in contact, but nothing would beat actually seeing them or holding them.

Charles smiled as the sound of Sam laughing in the kitchen which broke him from his thoughts. They had survived. If anyone had told him a year ago that they would be facing a global pandemic, he would have laughed at them and had them committed. Now, he, Molly, Sam, everyone had a new normal to get used too. This virus wouldn't disappear overnight so social distancing and wearing face coverings were all the new normal but, in that moment, as he sat on the stairs and heard the front door knock he knew that in that moment they had survived. They could adapt and change and they would always all be together.

He smiled as he stood up, jogged to the door to open it, knowing full well who was on the other side.

"Miss me?" Molly grinned back as he nodded his head indicating for her to come in. She was home, his Molly had come back to him.

"You have no idea," he smiled as the door closed and he pulled her in close for a kiss that lasted longer than it should have.

"Mummy!" Sam yelled as he flew down the hallway and into Molly's arms.

Their wedding may have been cancelled but in that moment it didn't matter. They knew that would be together no matter what happened or what life threw at them. They were a family and they were in love, and that would conquer everything.

**Thank you all so much for reading this little one off continuation of this story. I had been thinking of how Coronavirus would impact this Molly and Charles since lockdown began but only having the time and confidence to share it now.**

**The pandemic has impacted everyone worldwide and everyone has a new normal to get too. This update is dedicated to everyone impacted by this virus.**

**As for Nothing Breaks Like a Heart, this is probably the closest I will get to a sequel. I had a plan. I did. I was supposed to go on holiday to Lake Garda and I was going to visit Malcesine Castle and use the trip to help plan for their wedding and the sequel but then Covid happened and the trip is on hold until next year.**

**Debbie did mention I just do a series of one shots like this one instead of a sequel and I will admit it is an option.**

**But if I am being honest my love of the television show has faded a little. I still absolutely love the first series and the whole Molly and Charles story but any ideas I have for future stories require me to watch the other series and if I am being honest, I simply cannot watch them. The magic is no longer there. (That and being distracted by another tv and book series - Outlander hasn't helped. I highly recommend it even though it is not my normal genre!)**

**I am not saying that this is my final Our Girl story who knows what the future holds but let's just imagine that Molly and Charles eventually marry and live happily ever after!**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support over the past few years!**

**Stay safe and stay well.**


End file.
